


转生

by BWbahamut



Series: 转生 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Cuntboy, M/M, ntr, 产卵, 强暴, 强迫怀孕, 虽然写着发现这样打tag显得文都是这种内容但其实清水的部分颇多这样点进来一定会失望于是提醒一下
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 117,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWbahamut/pseuds/BWbahamut
Summary: 冒险者记得他已经度过了冥河，船夫还是爱梅特赛尔克。但是他又回到人间了，借用了一个死去的加雷马贵族男孩的身体，即将被送进皇宫。他不记得自己在冥界遭遇过什么，但他隐约意识到，那些消失的记忆可能和他面临的现实一样很不妙。https://weibo.com/6428448706/IiaSW9ii1?from=page_1005056428448706_profile&wvr=6&mod=weibotime&type=comment试着写之前xjb写的这个梗来玩。照常是写高雷的玩意，要是带肉多半也是重口肉，反正我爱好是这样（摊手）
Relationships: ALL光, G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light, Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Series: 转生 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556245
Comments: 19
Kudos: 504





	1. 复活

+0

冒险者刚走出家门就摔了一跤，幸好他两条手臂即时撑到积雪上才没撞歪鼻子，接着他试着爬起来，但是身上这件崭新的棉衣实在太厚了，裹着一层棉布的高级长靴和他的脚尺寸不合，此时僵硬得让人讨厌。而且这雪对他来说厚得委实可怕，于是他在地上折腾了好一阵子，听见父亲不耐烦的在魔导飞艇里按着喇叭。

“嗨，早上好！”一个路过的中年人拎着菜篮子走过，看见冒险者跪在地上，笑着向他挥一下手，对他喊出一个冒险者现在还没习惯的名字。

“今天不用上学吗.....对了，你病好点了没有？”

“病”字引起了冒险者的反应，他终于成功站了起来，好不容易才稳稳站在滑溜溜的冰雪上，感觉身上的衣服跟封印着他的巨石一样讨厌。他冲那个中年人笑了一下。

“...健康得跟刚从坟墓里爬出来一样。”

那边魔导飞艇发出重重的撞击声，是不耐烦的父亲跳了下来，抓起冒险者的领口就把他拖到飞艇里，打开门塞进去。

“恕我直言，这位军官先生......”那中年人皱眉道：“你小儿子的身体状况还是得小心一些，不知道他有没有和你提，我女儿昨天说他在教室里咳血了。”

父亲看都没看那人一眼，直接关上魔导飞艇的门，启动引擎。

“你去到皇宫里以后，做事不要再磨磨蹭蹭的，别丢我们家的脸。”在路上，父亲训斥道：“皇帝陛下年事已高，在众多继承人之中瓦厉斯殿下算是不错的了，说不定会继承皇位。你去侍奉芝诺斯殿下，是交了天大的好运，你要是被赶了回来，我会直接把你的名字从族谱上划掉，知道了没有？”

冒险者只顾着对着手套呵气，他在想这加雷马帝国真的冷得吓人，而且他现在的这具身体也太畏寒了些。

“我在跟你说话，你是哑了吗？”父亲明显动怒了。冒险者抬头瞥了他一眼，看见中年男人满是皱纹的脸涨成了紫红色，满面的凶相。

“我生病了。”冒险者笑了一下。“你能不能给我安静点。”

毕竟历经几十载人生，又从鬼门关里货真价实兜过一圈，他觉得自己已经算态度平和了，换做以前，他可能会直接把这个男人从飞艇上一拳打下去......当然这其中也有他身体真的不舒服懒得动，而且他也对皇宫里的“旧识”们感兴趣的原因。

先前......从这具身体里醒来的时候，他全身冰冷，喉咙里是凝结的血块.....这个男孩多半已经死了，而他的家庭竟然无知无觉。家里的主母和佣人们一看就是偏心于其他几个健康的孩子，他独自在盥洗室弄干净嘴里喉咙里的血，走到餐厅的时候，一家人和乐融融的聊着天，没有一个人看他，只有上菜的阿姨抱怨了他一句怎么来得这么晚，没有人问他为什么他的脸色白得吓人。至于这个当父亲的，昨晚半夜一回来就跟他妻子商量，说可以送个儿子去芝诺斯殿下身边......似乎是因为加雷马的皇族从小在皇宫里接受教育，到了一定年纪，身边的成年人们就会给他们安排几个家世清白的同龄陪读和玩伴。这些孩子跟皇族孩子们同食同住，从小培养对皇室的忠诚，当这些孩子长大成人，就会是皇族的得力助手以及甘愿为皇族贡献一切的死士。

这样的位置能提高家族的地位，一般情况下高官和上流贵族是趋之若鹜的。但这次，因为芝诺斯殿下从小性格异于常人，据说年纪小小已经杀了好几个人，于是谁都不肯把自己孩子往火坑里推。只有他面前的这位高不成低不就的父亲，想起自己有个死了都无所谓的儿子，那么就可以拿来赌一下运气。

可耻。

父亲被面带笑容的儿子激得差点背过气去，把飞艇切到自动驾驶模式，回身高高举起了拳头，冒险者无所谓的看着他。

“怎么样，你是要我带着些化妆去皇宫里吗？”

“......你妈平时是怎么教你的！”父亲只好犹犹豫豫的放下拳头，仍然在咬牙切齿。“你怎么回事，真是混帐，哪有人这么跟父亲说话！”

“因为她不配做母亲，你也不配做父亲。”

冒险者前面发出一声巨响，他眯起眼睛，看见男人紧紧攥着拳头，脸已经变成茄子色了。他心想这家伙看来情商不高，或许马上就要控制不住大发脾气，紧接着，男人的手果然开始做出挥拳的动作。

尽管这具身体很不好用，但要是连这种意图明显失去理智的攻击都不能进行预判并且想出适用的躲避方案，当年的弑神大英雄早死几万次了。他向左移开一下身子，看着那拳头正要打空，突然飞艇停了下来，男人的拳头也尴尬的停在了半空。

白色的华丽巨门出现在飞艇的旁边，雕花大门前，一队穿黑礼服的人早已经等候在那里，这个时候，为首的中年男性看着失去理智的男人发愣。

片刻后，男人收起拳头，所有人都假装没看见方才的事情。

“欢迎两位......”

几句套话之后，冒险者知道了下面等着的人是负责处理宫殿内务的总管。这个人看起来约莫40岁，额上长有第三只眼，米白色头发，身高二米有余，魁梧无赘肉，是相当标准的加雷马男人。

他是专程来接芝诺斯殿下的陪读的，冒险者观察他的眼神，怀疑他其实是考虑到可能马上就要处理尸体，于是叫上一队人并且亲自出面来跟进过程。

在这个总管的面前，父亲假装出一副慈父的模样，还想把他抱下飞艇。冒险者自己跳了下去，避开他的手，大步走在一行人的前面。

“带路吧。”他抬高下巴，冷淡的说道。

他其实是不知道该对这些加雷马人用什么态度好。毕竟加雷马的皇族，军人，贵族......在他的前生里基本是你死我活的敌对关系，有事就用刀说话，不能用刀说话就让别人来说话，他只要在旁边发呆就行了。

“令公子真有气势。”总管笑着说道，为他们带路。父亲脸色不佳，训斥了几句，冒险者一个字没听进去，所以没有反应。

宫殿群前有许多军事建筑和警戒线，宫殿庭园内部也错综复杂，冒险者一开始还试图记住路，等走到芝诺斯所在的小楼前，他已经忘记了自己一开始的打算。不合脚的靴子走起来颇累的，他的脚印一深一浅，步伐跟鸭子似的。虽然想到要见芝诺斯他就头大(但既然有机会也是应该见一下，说不定能及早挽救那个人的脑子)，但现在他迫不及待想进到室内脱掉外套和鞋袜。

白色小楼的绛红色大门半掩着，门缝里飘出不祥的寂静死气，总管的面色微变，冒险者总感觉空气里好像有点血味，他吸了吸鼻子，然后猛打了个喷嚏，又剧烈咳嗽起来。

他咳得直不起腰，手只能按在膝盖上，父亲感觉丢脸，用力推一下他，不过总管和他带来的人这时候注意力都不在这边。他们每个人都绷紧脸，总管推开门，他带来的那些黑衣人纷纷抽出武器，小心谨慎的探进门内。

进门的人过了好一会还没有出来，冒险者对着雪地呸呸吐了两口血，直起腰来走进去。父亲下意识走前两步，突然抬头看了眼大门里，隐约感觉到有肃杀之气，僵住脸，畏缩的留在原地。

冒险者走过通道，一拐弯，面前出现了一个庭院和先前的那群黑衣人，总管站在回廊一侧，整个人看起来已经呆住了。

只见一个金发白肤的加雷马男孩站在他们前方，白衣被染得血红，血线如同几条长虫蜿蜒爬过他的手掌，整个人都血淋淋的。这男孩有一双玻璃珠一样冰冷的蓝眼睛，此时淡淡地转向冒险者。

他脚下倒着一个成年男人，男人粗壮的躯干几乎断成了两截，显然已经没救了，地上有一把断剑，加雷马男孩手上也有一把剑。冒险者歪了一下头，心想一个孩子和一个成年男人用真刀对战，然后这个成年人被杀了，要是撇开对芝诺斯的偏见，这个时候倒是应该赶紧检查这孩子有没有受伤，问他到底是发生了什么事，是不是被欺负了。

“芝诺斯殿下，他是......”总管看见他似乎回过了神，快速介绍了一下他的身份，然后说：“他比你小两岁，请不要苛待他。至于今天的事，我回头会禀告瓦厉斯殿下。”

“喔......”芝诺斯向冒险者走过来，黑衣人们赶紧给他让开路，冒险者见他嘴唇开合着，嘴角上翘，眼球却仍然如同人偶的精致假眼一样空洞无物。

“你就是他们给我找来的狗？”

冒险者沉默不语，突然摘掉手套，然后开始解厚外套的纽扣。

“我以后就住这里？”他转头问总管。

“芝诺斯殿下在跟你说话。”总管冷淡道。“另外，是的，我们需要处理好尸体，你可以先去二楼客房休息。”

冒险者点了点头，把外套脱掉，扔到身边的一个黑衣人手上。“请帮个忙。”他咕哝。

这件正装是三件套，外套里面还有厚针织褂子，他当着芝诺斯和黑衣人们的面把外层的衣服脱掉，整个瘦小的身体跟从壳子里蜕出来似的。雪风吹着他只穿着一件衬衫的身体，肉体冷得不行，但没有了厚衣的束缚，他倒是感觉好多了。

“来和小狗打架吗，我看你是挺想打的......准确点说，你这家伙看起来是很欠收拾。”他瞄了眼一直面无表情看着他的芝诺斯，又开始脱鞋袜。

*

冒险者穿着白衬衫，黑裤，赤着脚踩在血红雪地上，捡起了那把断刀。芝诺斯看着他，眼里终于出现了几丝真正的笑意，他舔了一下唇角，命令一个黑衣人解下腰间的佩刀交给冒险者。

周围的成年人们要么目瞪口呆，要么紧皱着眉，只觉得要处理的尸体又增加了一具，被下命令的那个黑衣人呆呆地照芝诺斯的话做了。

冒险者接过刀，下一瞬间芝诺斯就迎面向他攻击过来。他立即发觉朝他迎面刺来的不仅是物理的刀锋，风中挟着以太的利刃，他尽量用少消耗身体能量的方式完美的闪过去了，察觉到芝诺斯还流着血的手上有以太凝聚的气息。

难道是，把水晶嵌进手里了......

动不动就改造，破坏自己的身体，这个人从小就这个样子的吗？

冒险者感到头大，看见芝诺斯又快速攻击过来，这个男孩的攻击完全不是孩童的水平，每招每式带着凛冽的杀意，而且几乎就没有漏洞。冒险者没有犹豫，压低身子，刻意诱导出几个岔子，接着两三下就瓦解了狂风骤雨的攻势。

这一套他用得很熟练，甚至用不着使用魔法，只消耗很少的体力，前世他掌握了无数武技，经历了万千苦战，就算现在的身体很不好用，也不至于对付不了一个小男孩。

芝诺斯回过神来时，脖子间已经抵着冰冷的硬物，刀锋刚割开了他的皮肤，伤口不深，但站在他身旁持刀的矮个子男孩轻松的神色简直刺穿了他的心脏。

“我输了。”芝诺斯说道，染血的手摸了摸自己脖子的伤口，笑容开始在他脸上扩大。

冒险者突然紧张起来，心想等等这人不会又想自杀了吧。尽管他对前生遇到的那个成年的芝诺斯意见很大，但面前这个毕竟还是小孩子，搞不好还有救。

“他们在哪里找到你的？”

幸好，芝诺斯的刀垂了下去，看起来没有自刎的意思，冒险者心里安定下来，他知道自己的两只脚已经在冻坏的边缘了，连忙小跑回去穿靴子。

“我想认你做终身的挚友，正好，你以后也会留在我身边，永远是我的东西。”

冒险者没有听他在说什么，他忙着环顾了雪地四周，发现靴子和外套还有他刚刚拜托过的黑衣人都不见了......多半是听话把衣服送去了他的房间，并且顺便带走了他的鞋子。

“.....”

不妙，要是在加雷马皇宫这种鬼地方冻坏双脚，感觉马上又要回冥府去了......虽然说一回生二回熟，可是他一点也不记得自己当初渡过冥河之后的事情，只隐约有种直觉，【绝对不能回去】。

他瞥向一边的屋子，正想冲进去，突然感觉后面有什么冲他的背飞来。他连忙回身抓住，接到两只锃亮的黑皮靴。

他呆了一下，看见芝诺斯赤脚站在那里，放下手。

“芝诺斯殿下......你在做什么？”

这时候在一边石化了许久的黑衣人们才反应过来，总管赶紧走过去，想抱起那个踩着雪的皇族男孩，却见芝诺斯用刀把男人逼开，最后冲冒险者笑一下，自己转身回房。

冒险者耸耸肩，穿上温暖的靴子，两脚已经有点痛了，他瞥了眼旁边的黑衣人，道：“我想要一双合脚的鞋。”

接着他不再看其他人看怪物似的目光，穿着大了一圈的靴子踩在滑溜溜的冰雪上，跟鸭子似的摇摇摆摆地上楼，找自己的房间去了。

*

冒险者找到有自己的衣服和靴子的房间后身体已经冻得像块冰，他感到体内的生机也消失了一大半，咳嗽着倒到床上，把自己卷棉被里瘫了半天，后来不知道怎么的就睡着了，醒来时隐约有种做了噩梦的感觉，一身的鸡皮疙瘩和冷汗，却想不起半点梦境的内容。

外面的天空已经是黯淡的灰蓝色，脚掌疼得厉害，他下床前瞄了眼脚板，发现还是冻伤了。不过症状很轻，他搜索一圈房间，在书桌下层的抽屉里找到医药箱，涂了药。

这个房间比他在之前的家里的房间大，装潢漂亮，家具齐全，他看了一遍书架，从里面抽出一本《加雷马简史》，开头几张彩页是历代领导者的画像，最后两张是一个老人和一个青年男子，画像下方写着一样的名字。

索鲁斯·佐斯·加尔乌斯。

要记住......我们。

冒险者又咳嗽了一会儿，血珠溅到光滑的页面上，他赶紧用手擦掉，挠了挠头。

在他的前生，那件事早已经结束了。但现在一切却莫名其妙的重头开始，他实在不知道怎么办好。费脑子不是他的长项，又害怕自己乱来会引向一个混乱糟糕的陌生未来......所以到目前为止他不过是随波逐流，顺水推舟。如果可以，他渴望这次能有一个完美的结局，但那件事本来就不可能有好结局，一方的幸福对另外一方来说是彻底的灾难，这是无论谁做多少自我安慰都不能改变的实质。

他重重叹口气，感觉疲倦不堪，他的灵魂毕竟也不再是当初的年轻人了，一旦心累起来只想放弃思考，回床上睡觉......反正还有这个世界里的自己嘛，应该是有的吧......反正这具身体也维持在病情恶化后的状态。他甚至觉得睡到冥府去也不赖......虽然现在想到这个词还是莫名的心惊胆颤。

把书塞回书架上，摸了摸瘪着的肚皮，正考虑要到哪里觅食，就听见门外有人敲门。那人节奏均匀的敲了三下，声音清脆。

冒险者拉开门，看见是比他高一个头的加雷马男孩，男孩换了身干净衣服，脖子的伤口已经包扎过了。

“你一天没有进食。”芝诺斯淡淡看着他，这句话虽然是陈述句，冒险者却感觉到责怪的意味。接着男孩又低下头，看见他赤裸的双脚。

“你受伤了。”

芝诺斯的不快浮现到脸上了，突然伸手过来，冒险者本来因为感觉不到杀气，有点疑惑他是来做什么的，然后呆滞的被他轻松抱起扛在身上。

“你在......”他终于反应过来，发出第一个疑问。

芝诺斯扛着他，他的血液全冲到脸上，额头撞上男孩的后腰。和前生你死我活的敌人近距离接触到这种地步，冒险者感觉这个世界极度不真实。

“你是我的猛兽，是我的宝物，必须要一直保持最好状态。”芝诺斯走进一扇门，把他放到椅子上，然后又皱起眉：“你太轻了，身体也太冷。”

冒险者抓着椅子的坐垫，局促不安的张望四周，发现这里就是餐厅，装修倒是挺温馨的，圆桌上放满了热气腾腾的美味佳肴，不过看来就只有他和芝诺斯两个人能享用。

“吃吧。”芝诺斯道：“我去叫人治好你。”

“用不着......”他话说到一半，那男孩就已经离开了。

食物主要是肉和奶还有玉米，豆类，御厨手艺相当了得，不过冒险者吃得不多就感到饱了，而且内脏一阵一阵的痛。他放下刀叉，看见一个穿白大褂的老年人跟着芝诺斯走进门。

老人查看了他的脚，说问题不大，给他开了药，然后看着他的脸，“你脸色很糟，应该去医疗所做全面检查才行。”

“没必要，是从小带有的毛病。”冒险者说道：“严重的时候吃药就行了。”

但是来的时候家里的药已经吃完了，他对老人说了药物的名字，老人点了点头，对他说回头会派人送过来。

芝诺斯全程在一边看着，表情逐渐冰冷。

“治不好吗？”他问。

“这种......目前确实是无药可治。”

老人话音刚落，冒险者就见眼前刀光一闪，他下意识跳起来抓住芝诺斯的手，芝诺斯手上已经出现了一柄短刀，直指老人脸门，老人被吓得一屁股摔到地上，张着嘴，看起来一时说不出话来了。

“没有用的东西留着做什么。”芝诺斯漠然看向冒险者，眼中是真切的困惑。冒险者感到头疼，他看得出这个男孩似乎是天生就缺乏了某种常人拥有的情感，无论自己的性命，还是他人的性命，都不能触动这个孩童分毫。

本来珍惜生命是生物的本能，要是这个本能出了问题，就像植物的根坏掉了一样，凭冒险者的脑子，他全然想不出什么挽救的办法来。

“有用，我需要他帮我开药。”他只好这么说。见芝诺斯皱一下眉，点头放下刀，老人颤抖着声音告辞然后落荒而逃，他知道暂时算是解决了一件事情。

“我一定会想办法治好你。”芝诺斯突然伸手摸他的脸，就像抚摸玩具一样，轻轻抚过他的额头，脸颊，五官。“在你让我厌倦之前，我会好好照顾你。”

他昔日的死敌年幼时倒是单纯。

不过。

冒险者耸肩，心里不以为然。他想自己顶多等病好一点再逛完加雷马皇宫就跑路了。他是一个旅人，从来没有在任何地方，任何人身边久留。

*


	2. 流血

第二天冒险者一觉睡到自然醒，懒洋洋的爬起床到盥洗室洗漱，走出来时，刚好听见外面有人敲门，推开门看见是两个佣人，一男一女，纯种加雷马人，身材高大，长相端庄，一个捧着早餐托盘，另外一个带来了他的药和新鞋子。他趁他们摆早餐的时候试了一下鞋子，正好合脚。

“陛下以前推广过国民健康档案，去医院就查得到。”

佣人们跟他科普一通，然后又说：“芝诺斯殿下吩咐过绝不能对您有一丝怠慢，所以我们连夜都办好了，要是还有其他需要也请尽管吩咐。”

“那么能再给我几件衣服吗。”冒险者趁机揩油：“如你所见，我连换洗的衣服都没有，现在穿的衣服其实是我兄长的，有点太大了。至于我自己的衣服...反正父亲嫌丢人不肯让我带来。”

毕竟是个会把病弱儿子往火坑推的爹，佣人露出了然的神色，应承说会解决这个问题。

“还有最后一件事......我在这里，是要干什么活？”

两个佣人面面厮觑。

“按理说，要是一般情况，就是说到其他皇子和公主那里去的那些人，主要就是担任皇族的友人和随从，日后时机成熟，会有人来给您安排一些特别的课程。”女佣人道。

“不过芝诺斯殿下聪颖过人，瓦厉斯殿下安排的那些老师教无可教，已经离开了，目前还找不到更优秀也愿意来皇宫的学者接任。本来还有一个蛮族的武艺老师，昨天敌不过芝诺斯殿下，呃，您当时也在场......”

看来就是昨天那具尸体。

男佣人道：“芝诺斯殿下吩咐过，说您需要好好休养，任何人都不可以打扰您休息。所以，您随意就行了。只要切记不要在皇宫里擅自行走，遇到严厉的贵人会很麻烦的，有的皇族虽然跟芝诺斯殿下不一样，不喜欢舞枪弄棒，但也不算待人温厚。”

冒险者谢过那个佣人的提醒，在他们离开后，坐在红木椅上悬着两条腿，慢吞吞吃完银器里的早餐，吞了药，抬头看着外头越来越亮的乳白色天光，突觉长日漫漫，有种养老的舒松。

既然养老了，怎么说也得去钓鱼，他在房间里东翻西找，最后终于从花梨木衣柜下的暗格中找到了针线筒，把针扳弯，串好线插进线筒里，翻窗翻墙溜出了院落。到外头后，他东瞄西瞄，一路观察四周，终于找到一根合适的干树枝，把线绑上去，做好了一副粗糙的鱼竿。

晴空一碧如洗，阳光明艳却几乎没有温度，皇宫内绿树成荫，总的来说，除了有点冷之外，一切都很不错。在行人道上，他遇见一个佣人打扮的年轻男人，抬着下巴走路，相当倨傲的模样，不过周围也没别人了。他走过去向这个男人打听钓鱼的地点。

“现在这个时间，你应该有要做的事情吧。”那佣人皱眉道：“你是谁，我以前没见过你。”

冒险者简单说了一下，表明他现在确实没事情做，可以去钓鱼养老......养生。

“你是那个芝诺斯殿下的人吗......不得了，你居然能留下来。”佣人的眼神分明是说“居然活下来”，紧接着他眼珠子向左移动了一下，冒险者突然意识到他的眼神有点儿冷。

“顺着这条路一直走，向右拐弯，有个花园，不过那里是皇族散心的地方，专程养的鱼可不是给你这种人钓的。穿过花园，找到水源的大湖，那里比较隐蔽，也没什么人。”

“谢谢。”

冒险者在之后的一路上绞尽脑汁想不出“你这种人”是指哪种人，话说回来，从艾欧泽亚到远东之国再到异世界，还没有他没钓过鱼的地方。这人说的那个花园既然是皇族是散心的去处，也就是说，那里的鱼都是加雷马皇族的。很好，他必须要去钓一下。

艾欧泽亚的采集者神通广大，只要他们想，就没有不能钓鱼/砍树/割草/挖矿的地方，他们精通潜行秘技，这超能力几乎不用花什么力气，就能让他们安然无恙的横穿所有危险的地方，不管是巨龙的嘴边，还是加雷马皇宫的花园。

冒险者来到花园，无暇欣赏修剪得当的花花草草，也不在意雪湖上优雅娴静的凉亭，只顾趴在水边对湖里新鲜活泼的鱼群垂涎欲滴。极北之国的鱼类他在其他地方都没见过，这里的鱼又被养得很是肥美，闪闪发光的鱼身一看就清甜美味。他摸到浅滩，在湖边伸手掬一捧冰冷的水，洒到花丛下的黑泥上，接着挖开湿泥，很快就找到一些适合做钓饵的小虫子。

粗制滥造的鱼竿并不好用，但还是很快就有鱼上钩。他喜不自胜，用一根长草把鱼串起来，小跑着穿过花园，找到那佣人所说的水源地。

这块地方果然一片荒芜，杂草丛生，他找到一些浆果，捡起一块石头对着鱼头砸下去，拿尖锐的一端熟练地刮掉了鱼鳞。

捡枯枝干草，钻木生火，做好鱼串，把浆果塞进鱼腹里做调料，虽然不清楚这样味道会怎么样，不过看着鱼串一点点变熟的感觉真的太幸福了。

本来冰天雪地的冷得不行，正好火堆还带来阵阵暖意。

鱼的味道意外的不差，相当鲜美。

打个比方，假设仙人微彩连中三个123的幸福值是7，冒险者现在的幸福值就是11。在他眯着眼睛嚼鱼的时候，就算听见身后传来一串脚步声，他还是选择先再啃两口鱼肉，并且在被人揪起来的时候鼓着腮帮子，只顾着赶紧把鱼肉吞下肚子里。

他舔着嘴唇，抬起头，看见是三个浅金头发的半大小伙子，每一个都是体格惊人，锦衣华服，眼神凶恶，是他上辈子就不喜欢去搭理的类型。

“你是什么人，为什么在这里！”少年们质问道：“谁派你来的！”

他们把冒险者推到地上，这具小孩的身体毕竟力气不足，冒险者倒到雪里，幸好衣服足够厚，他调整了下落姿势，没有磕伤。

他仰头看这几个少年，很快辨认出这几个家伙就是那种沉迷帮派游戏的小流氓。每个地方每个阶层都有这样的角色，他们根本对他是谁来这里做什么不感兴趣，只是想威吓他，说出这些台词罢了。

“我可不知道这里有主人。”他懒得搭理他们，心想下次来到这边也保持潜行好了。“不好意思，我是新来的，以后不会来这里了。”

他试了一下假装露出歉意，半途又觉得太难放弃了，不知道有没有蒙混过关。

“新来的？”少年们面面厮觑，中间年纪最大的那人道：“给我说清楚你是谁。”

冒险者简单说明了情况，爬起来想要溜人。

结果话音未落，却见少年们身边的氛围变得比方才更凶恶，三个人把他包围了起来，落在他身上的目光冷得骇人。

“所以是芝诺斯那家伙派你过来的......还是说，是瓦厉斯的命令？”

冒险者陷入沉默，这几个少年正被帮派争斗游戏和宁可杀错的思维主宰着，这个时候恐怕他怎么解释都不会有用。

但他还是忍不住说了，“我被人派来......然后我在烤鱼？”

“看你傻头傻脑，做出这种蠢事，以为被我们抓到就可以拿来当藉口开脱不奇怪。”左边的少年讥笑道，右边的少年也点头，“对，别想把我们当白痴！不要你没脑子就以为我们也傻。”

“......”

他觉得自己还颇聪明的，尤其是和这三个人相比。

这时候最年长那个人突然用力推了左右两个看似他弟弟的少年一下。

“够了.....”年长的少年口气和缓下来，蓝眼睛里有种下了某个决心的神情。“看来你很喜欢鱼。”他看向冒险者，神情变得有几分柔和。“是这样的吧。”

“嗯......”

“那么之前是我们弄错了，不好意思.....话说回来，你应该来这边。”他抓住冒险者的肩膀，把他推往前方，“这边大湖里有鱼，靠岸的地方还有虾。”

冒险者被他推到湖边，眼前这个湖明净如镜，广阔无边，几乎看不见尽头，对岸的树木细小得就像几根毛发，湖水清澈，却望不见底。

这边是石滩，那个少年走到他旁边，按着他的头发蹲下来，让他趴下去看下面游动的虾，他就顺便看了一眼，确实是透明的鳞虾，在水里闪闪发亮。

然后他忽然嗅到一丝杀气，正从他后方飞速逼近。他愣了一下，想起背后只有那两个年幼一点的少年。他想转身，可是按着他脑袋的手骤然向下施力。

一道大力压在他腰后，水面随即扑向了他。

*

冒险者翻窗回到卧室的时候皮肤惨白，全身又湿又冷，脚落地的同时身上披着的毛毯掉到地板上，他顾不上那块脏兮兮看不出原本的颜色满是炉灰的毛毯，连忙脱掉衣服和鞋袜，让身体充分接触房间里的暖气。

他看着窗边延伸过来的一串脚印，感觉自己真像一个水鬼。

不过肚子热乎乎的，他打了个饱嗝。

床上正放着崭新的衣服，衣柜也已经被烫好的新衣服塞满了，他数了一下，总共二十多套，用料都相当高级。那些佣人还贴心的给他多弄了几双不同的鞋子。

真是太好了。

他洗了个热水澡，舒舒服服的换上新衣，瘫倒在床上。

然后开始剧烈咳嗽。

他咳得天昏地暗，外面有人敲门也管不着，好不容易缓下来后，他抬高沙哑的声音让外面的人稍等，快步去洗掉满手的血，把湿透的衣服鞋袜塞进污衣管道，将毛毯塞进床底，假装无事发生的去开了门。

门外是今早看见的佣人之一，脸色相当古怪。看见他开门，这个人的表情居然跟见了鬼一样，面上红黑白混成一片。

“你回来了......你怎么.....”

冒险者头顶竖起天线，佣人身上有血的味道，直觉告诉他出事了，搞不好还是大事。

不过他有相当优秀的防护职业的素质，能泰山崩于前而色不变，何况他尤其擅长闯祸，所以无论心里再怎么怵得一逼，脸上也不会表现出来。

冒险者一脸无辜道：“我看天色已晚，就回来了。”

“你之前在哪里......”

“就到处散了一下步，只是在这附近。”

“怎么会，你有遇到利桑托斯殿下他们吧。”

“谁？”

“是芝诺斯殿下的堂兄，他们三兄弟总是在一起。”佣人的表情越来越古怪，冒险者心想这事瞒不住的，点头道：“对，有遇到他们，怎么了？”

“白天他们带着警卫在这附近转悠老半天，故意截住从训练场回来的芝诺斯殿下，说了很多话，暗示......应该说是明示，他们杀了你。”

“......”

夜很静，这里黑灯瞎火的，冒险者又刚咳了血，脸色跟雪一样白。

他看着这个佣人的表情越来越惊恐，努力忍住了扮鬼脸吓人的冲动，摆手解释道：“我今早向一个路过的佣人打听钓鱼的地方，然后去到那里遇到那三头......那三位，大概就是你说的人吧，他们问了我的来历，然后.....他们好像看跟芝诺斯殿下有关的人不顺眼，把我骗到湖边，推了下去，幸好我会游泳，在水下游走了，捡回一条命。”

佣人表情严肃起来，细问了一番，然后怒气冲冲道：“你遇到的那个佣人应该是道尔斯殿下那边的人，那个杂种，肯定是早就守在附近了......”

冒险者挠了挠头。怎么又出现了一个肯定记不住的人名。

这个佣人开始侃侃而谈。幸好冒险者上辈子听过不少于里昂热老师的讲座，从中受益匪浅，他特别擅长露出一副虚心学习的表情，左耳进右耳出的听别人发表复杂的讲话。

不过听了半天，到最后他倒也有搞明白一些事情。简单来说，就是索鲁斯年事已高，却一直没有立继承人，而他的长子英年早逝。在没有嫡长子的情况下，围绕着皇位的明争暗斗极其惨烈，虽然表面上，这些血亲都住在同一个皇宫里，平日里客客气气，但暗地里被他们的权力纷争直接和间接害死的人不计其数，哪怕说是血流成河也不为过。他今天路上遇到的那个佣人，多半是一个比较狡猾的王位继承者的亲信，那人得知他是瓦厉斯的人(冒险者对此感到被冒犯)以后，故意让他跑去那三个芝诺斯的堂兄经常在的地方。那三个少年的父亲是和瓦厉斯势均力敌的对手，两方暂时谁也奈何不了谁，但要是无知的孩子们闹出大事，当众搞出人命来，就会很不好收场，在这种局势下，尸体容易成为导火线，他的主人则可以坐收渔翁之利。

冒险者对此十分怀疑。

“他们确实是想杀我......这又怎么样。”他口气冷下来。“他们对我起杀心的时候，口头上没有任何交流，一个负责骗我到湖边按住我，另外两个在后面推。默契到这种地步，绝对不是第一次这样杀人。我是侥幸活下来，但之前的那些人呢。他们杀了不少人都没有出事，我看这个皇宫都对这种事习以为常了。”

他本来懒得对这个皇宫里的事情上心，一下子说了这么多话，主要是因为从上辈子他就最恨在背后暗箭伤人，年纪越大他脾气见长，这番话说得已经算是克制。

佣人却只顾着摇头，道：“可是你不一样啊.......”

接着佣人跟他说了事情的后续发展，冒险者听到一半，向后靠到门上，扬起了眉。走廊的窗户半开着，冷风吹到了他，他捂嘴咳了起来。

他把又沾了血的手背到身后，发觉自己的身体终究还是比之前还要虚弱了。

佣人在跟他说了一场流血冲突，当时芝诺斯得知他出事，就吩咐身边的佣人去叫人找他，活要见人死要见尸。命令交代好了后，这个皇帝的曾孙子面无表情拿出随身的短刀，那三兄弟身边的警卫早有准备，不如说他们就是为此而来，齐刷刷举起枪。

一群人，持枪，对准一个年幼的拿短刀的男孩，天朗气清，树影婆娑，他们在等待着。如果芝诺斯放下刀，那么他就会被侮辱，如果他坚持动手，那么就会被打伤，甚至被击毙。毕竟芝诺斯恶名在外，三兄弟就算真的用防卫做藉口杀了这个堂弟，其他人不会太怪责他们，瓦厉斯更不会为了一个儿子把他们怎么样。对瓦厉斯那种人来说，继承人也只是一样物品，找多几个子宫，要有几个就能有几个。

芝诺斯站在满地的尸体之间，踩着死去的堂兄的头颅时，也笑着说了这样的分析。

佣人知道这个情况，是因为他传完话后极为不安，立即跑了回去，就见当时漆黑的墙荫下堆满了尸体，阳光中的金发男孩冰着脸，嘴角却上扬着，眼中的光极怒极恨，举刀就向那几个皇族刺下去。

后来.......佣人又说了一串冒险者没记住的人名，总之一群似乎颇有地位的人和皇宫的大管事收到口信，匆忙带着守卫皇宫的精英部队，穿重装甲，武器配全，黑压压冲过来，这才从芝诺斯手里救下最后的一个人，是三兄弟里的老二。在场的佣人亲眼看见这个老二在长兄被刺中的时候猛地把弟弟推到芝诺斯面前，自己转头逃跑。至于再后来的事情，佣人是听人说的，逃跑了的少年远远看见大管事他们，大喜过望，在白石路上拼命大喊着往他们那边跑，人行道两边巨树洒落极黑的树荫，芝诺斯在他背后甩出短刀，刀刃碎骨入肉，精准刺入了致命部位。

不过皇宫里的医疗所相当出色，而且医者们知道要是三兄弟中最后的一个也救不活，他们的父母绝不会让他们好过，所以格外尽心尽力，本来在退休的，出外勤的，全被喊了回来，又在外面的医学院和研究所找了几十个顾问，最后似乎还使用了蛮族的技术。现在那个人已经脱离生命危险，不过脊椎被击碎，一辈子都要躺着了。

佣人说完了。冒险者见他脸色不佳，在那里喃喃道“太可怕了”，忍住了哈欠，努力不把不以为然放到脸上。

在他看来，这种事情太寻常了，对彼此怀有杀意的双方早晚会有冲突，就算没有他，也会有其他导火索。然后在这些怀着欲望投身于争斗的人之中，有很多会死，有很多会得利，日光下的世事一直是这样，十二神都管不完。

这事虽然乍看惨烈得骇人，不过终究只是......哪怕他再看上辈子遇到的那个芝诺斯不顺眼，他也承认，这里的问题，只不过是芝诺斯只有单独一个人，拿着一把短刀就杀了他的敌人。要是双方年龄相仿，人手和武装都差不多，然后双方都死很多人，哪怕尸体的数字是现在的两倍，倒也不会显得在其中的哪一个人特别的残忍邪恶。

“所以，你是逃回来的？”冒险者看着佣人，“那些人会找芝诺斯那......殿下的麻烦吧。搞不好我们也要连坐，加雷马不经常这样。”

“......他们包围了芝诺斯殿下，但没有人敢靠近他。后来他们叫来了瓦厉斯殿下，瓦厉斯殿下同意把芝诺斯殿下交给乌鲁斯殿下发落......也就是利桑托斯殿下他们的父亲。不过，乌鲁斯殿下情绪非常激动，明眼人都看出他想要把芝诺斯殿下折磨致死，他一贯有那种爱好，府上就有地牢和刑具。那时候在场的很多皇族贵人们，大概是害怕事情再闹大一步，自己再只是在旁观的话会被索鲁斯陛下厌恶吧，就提出去禀告陛下。”佣人颤颤巍巍又说出一串陌生的人名，“据说索鲁斯陛下本来在午睡，所以听得很不耐烦，让他们......滚去训练场，每个人随便挑一把武器，一对一的打，谁能杀得了谁就杀，最后要是只剩下一个，他就把皇位传给那个人，不姓加尔乌斯的也可以。然后就把他们赶走了。”

“呃，听起来，好像没事了。”冒险者又想咳了，而且穿堂风让他越来越冷，他回头瞥了一眼房间里软乎乎的床铺。

“怎么可能，乌鲁斯殿下不会善罢甘休，芝诺斯殿下还被他们扣着。瓦厉斯殿下不想插手这件事，舍弃了芝诺斯殿下。”佣人重重叹气。“我都不知道我们以后会怎么样，然后我回来发现你房间里有人...幸好你还活着......不过，可能这也是你的不幸。不要说乌鲁斯殿下他们也迁怒于你，就算是瓦厉斯殿下这一边，也有人认为是你导致局面变成这样。虽然都是一些蠢话，不过人心就是这样，总会有人需要找一个能够放心怪罪的人去怪罪，一旦找到了这个替罪羊，他们就会死死咬住...这里的人又已经见惯了血。唉......我觉得你最好是，就当真被他们害死了，收拾一下离开这里。我可以借你一点钱，你回家吧，叫你家人给你改个名字换个身份，最好远远离开皇都，不要再回来了。”

*

冒险者回到房里，一关上身后的门，立即跪到地上，额头抵住地面，咳得天昏地暗。喷到手上的血堆了起来，在指缝间漏下去。

他吞了几口药，没感觉好多少，怀疑自己要撑不了几日。不过这种事其实也难说，他在水底的时候就察觉到这具身体非常古怪。他方才嘴上说得轻松，但其实那几个少年在岸边分开巡逻了好一会儿才离开。只是他坠入水底时身体受冻，喉咙发痒，没忍住咳了一下，本来以为要被呛着，不料却吸进了氧气。

上辈子他在水下呼吸的能力诡异的遗留了下来。他看着幽暗水下来来去去的鱼群，突发奇想的脱了外套，抓了一堆鲜活乱动的鱼虾兜在外套里。这样忙活了一阵子，也就没再去理会岸上的人。

后来他又试了一下魔法，加雷马人天生不能运用以太，他却能轻易把以太缠在身上。他拍昏了衣服里的鱼，在冻僵之前赶紧游到对岸，爬上岸后，翻墙潜行进一栋白房子里，找到了厨房。那时候前后不是饭点，厨房里空无一人，他反锁了门，打开了魔导炉取暖，又捡起一张晒菜干用的毛毯披到身上，等身体暖和了，就炒熟那些鱼虾，津津有味地吃上一顿。

在盥洗室冲干净了双手，口腔里还是浓浓的血气。冒险者又想起那个佣人的提议，那人确实是好心。他已经知道了这个皇宫危机四伏，现在又被盯上，与其陷入无尽的麻烦和危险之中，真不如死遁了事。反正他本来就没有久留的计划。这具身体原本的家自然是不能回去，不说这孩子的冷血家人搞不好会为了避开麻烦把他处理掉，光是想起那些脸他就要病情加重。不过天地广阔，他一个冒险者，哪里不能去。

可是......他又想到，这件事完全是因他而起，也就是说在原本的历史里应该没这事情。要是芝诺斯因此被虐杀......毕竟那是一个为他出头的男孩。

冒险者敲了敲自己的脑门，为自己此刻的想法感到不可思议。

如果去救芝诺斯，日后他一定会后悔，但，要是不去救，又太过违背道义了。

他坐回床上苦思冥想了老半天，琉璃窗外暮色苍茫，冷风刮得木窗框直响。

......算了，先顾好眼前吧。

他终于犹犹豫豫地下了主意。

反正这个宫殿里的加雷马贵人都半斤八两，什么愉悦犯，兄弟杀人魔，冷血变态，虐杀爱好者......这些人谁死谁活都差不多。天知道爱梅特赛尔克那臭老头子怎么搞的，这么擅长生养后代。总而言之，他可以去解决这件因他而起的事情，然后这个鬼地方就跟他没有半点关系了。

他打开花梨木衣柜，找到一套跟他白日时穿的一模一样的长裤大衣换上。出门的时候在大门旁遇到那个佣人，他打了声招呼，询问道：“请问医疗所在哪里？我想再多拿一些药备用。”

佣人给他指明了位置，他道了声谢，喉咙仍然沙哑，声音听着有点吓人，这样子倒是刚好。他快步走出去，人行道上黝黑一片，血味未散，他愈向前走，血味愈浓，没再走多远，他就看见前方一段路上积有血洼。

道路被水冲过，但还没来得及洗干净，尸体已经被运走了，路灯黄澄澄的光洒在东一块西一块满是血斑的路上。

冒险者跳过血斑和积水，小跑起来。风刮得他脸上很痛，路上又咳了几次，他把血压在舌头下，等到了有行人的地方，他就开始潜行。终于，医疗所的石碑出现在他的视野里，他隐匿身形绕开警卫和来来去去的医生，在用浅色金属装修的医疗所里转悠了好一阵子，才找到一个门牌上写着“特别关护病房”的地方。门前有八个黑衣荷枪警卫，冒险者等了一会儿，见有医生从病房里出来，侧身闪了进去。

白天看见的少年之一脸色阴沉的躺在病床上，冒险者走到床边现出身形，看见少年的目光投过来，眼睛开始越瞪越大。

冒险者笑了一下，因为舌头下压着血，他一笑，唇边就漏出血珠。

少年已经快吓死了。

“怎......你怎么......”他气息奄奄，突然大喊起来，“救我！快进来啊！！有......鬼，有鬼！！！”

他叫得惨绝人寰，外面的一众警卫赶紧轰开门进来，冒险者在他们进来的前一秒隐入空气中，然后看着两边的人大眼瞪小眼。

少年疯狂指着冒险者方才的位置——在别人眼里他就是指着空气，或者空气背后的警卫队长。“有鬼，有鬼，是那个小杂种，他想来杀我！”

警卫们面面厮觑，手足无措，最后队长吩咐两个人去通知医生，其他人举枪对准空气，努力不把无奈表现到脸上。

少年却看出来了，他怒不可遏，又开始怀疑自己方才是看见了幻觉。先前他痛得厉害，确实也有看见不少幻觉。

“你们不信我对吧！”

“绝对没有......只是，您可能是太累了。”

警卫把医生叫来了，这个医生又叫来精神科的同事，少年越来越愤怒，最后失去了理智，把人都轰了出去，但要求开着门。

冒险者看完这一幕，感觉不能再等下去了，嘴里的血已经快要漏出来。他鼓着掌现形，表达了一下观众该有的礼貌，然后在少年惊恐的目光里举手对半掩的大门发出气劲，门缓慢关上，看起来像是被风吹的一样。

冒险者笑了一下，从体内释放出漆黑的以太，房间里瞬间一片漆黑，他来到床前，对着已经傻掉了的少年歪了一下头。

“别吵，可以吗？”他见少年又张开嘴巴，冷冷地说道。他一说话，血就从他嘴里流出来。

“我只是想跟你玩，要是你太吵，我就不跟你玩了。”他回忆了一下艾达的笑容，模仿了起来。“到时候我就把你杀了，找别人玩。”

少年的声音哽在喉咙里，面如土色。

“为什么......不是我推你的，按住你的是大哥，推你的是我弟弟.....”他哆嗦道：“我也看他们不顺眼很久了，大哥早晚会继承王位，我只能凡事都听他的，我弟弟从小特别受宠，要是他有什么不满意就会说我坏话，让母亲责罚我，我也没有办法，我是被逼的。”

这种话难辨真假，冒险者也没多理会，反正只要计划顺利推进就好。

“那又怎么样。”他脸上笑嘻嘻，脑子又开始急速提取妖灵族相关的记忆。“芝诺斯要死了，你兄弟也没了，我认识的只剩下你啦，来陪我玩吧。”他抬起下巴，让笑容显得特别阴森，顺便展示流满下巴和前襟的血。

“这里好冷，一个人玩好寂寞啊......”

*

冒险者在医疗所的卫生间里洗脸的时候，外面被歇斯底里的少年闹翻了天。他抹干净脸，利用加雷马的魔导设施回到一楼，前门和大堂空旷无人，他知道现在不管是被喊去处理情况的，还是想看热闹的，全部挤在那个病房门前的走廊里。

冒险者一个人大摇大摆从正门出来，走下石梯，在开始漫无目的瞎走之前，抬头看了一眼漫天星斗。

要是他会观星，像是于里昂热或者古·拉哈·提亚他们，或许就能看透未来，无所畏惧。可是在他眼里，星星就只是星星而已。他现今甚至找不着自己行动的准则。要是想依循自然，那么他就该老实滚回冥界，即使只袖手旁观，事情也会围绕着他发生，若继续不加理会，雪球会越滚越大，而出手平息，他这个死人对这个世界的干预就进一步加深。

而且他真能做得到只是扮演一个人间外缘的幽灵吗。在这个陌生的皇宫里他还能做决择，但以后呢。他想到自己之所以极度憎恶那三个少年的原因......要是再次遇上，他怎么可能控制得住，任由那个年轻的男人再次为他而死。

人生真的太艰难了！居然会在结束之后都这么艰难！冒险者垂头丧气，不知不觉就晃回了芝诺斯的小楼前。他本来没考虑好要不要回来，抬头一眼看见红门，便愣了好一会儿。

红门前有一个人，在离门有一定距离的地方直直站着，身上的白衬衫被染尽了血红，在夜里又显得漆黑一片，要不是他能嗅到血味，乍看下还会以为是件黑衣。

这人的金发也掺杂了血和灰，腰背挺得笔直，看不出有没有受伤，尽管想必经历了相当离谱的一番事情，脸上却毫无倦容，蓝眼睛幽亮幽亮的，正死死盯着他。

冒险者只好抬起手，懒洋洋的打招呼。

“晚上好啊，我觉得你该去洗澡了。”

芝诺斯没有说话，直到他走近门，这漂亮得像女孩子的孩童绷紧的脸才放松一些，展开一抹心满意足的笑。

“不愧是我的猛兽。”

他用抚摸小狗的动作揉了一下冒险者的头发，没再说什么，转身走进门里。

冒险者也走了进去，他盘算着快要有晚饭吃了。确实，他刚在寝室里换下沾血的上衣，佣人就来敲门告诉他晚餐已经备好。这个佣人就是他下午遇到的那一个，现在相当魂不守舍，在路上，他告诉冒险者，是幸存的那个少年在病房里一哭二闹三上吊，硬要他父亲释放芝诺斯。

“你不要说出去，现在大家私底下要么怀疑他被鬼迷了，要么觉得其实是他跟我们合伙害死了他兄弟。这下子......恐怕还会出点事。”

冒险者郑重点头。

他来到餐厅，看见芝诺斯已经把自己弄干净了，金发男孩穿着一身烫平的衬衫礼裤，坐在镂金绿叶吊灯昏黄的灯光下，绷带缠到脖子上。冒险者还是不能习惯和这个人一起吃饭这件事，于是一入座立即就开动起来，他嚼了好一会，才发现芝诺斯没有动手。

金发男孩一直只是在旁边看着他，脸上的笑弄得他心里毛毛的。

“有什么事情吗......”

“你总能让我惊喜，真不错。”芝诺斯也拿起刀叉，切了小块带血的肉吞下去。“明天开始跟我去训练场，我们可以享受互相厮杀的滋味。”

冒险者：“......我想去钓鱼。”

“只要你打倒我，或者杀了我，你想去哪里都可以。”

“看我不顺眼的人会变得更多的。”

芝诺斯不解的看他一眼。“那你就把他们杀了，要是他们妨碍你，我可以帮忙。”

“......”

冒险者低头继续享用盘子里的加雷马风味熏肉。“没事，我可以和你去训练场。”


	3. 船夫

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 看了一下原来不能章节单独打tag啊..（废话）

*

冥界边境以南，在浑然不知何处为始末的冥河沿岸，冒险者咣当一声把上身的铠甲扔到黑岩地上，上身破旧的工装短衣破了好几个洞，骤风猛往他衣服里灌，混着极浓重的血和土的腥味，他眯着眼去注视眼前腐血一样漆黑的庞大水体

他来冥界有好几日了，发现这个地方没有白昼，天空的颜色变幻莫测，时红时青时黑时红，或一下子有三四种颜色，一同散发着让人不安的浑光。来到这里后，他学会了靠步数计算时间，反正人死了也不会累。还有些事情他是从其他鬼魂那里听来的，这片黑石大地上徘徊着各种各样的鬼，鬼们也像在人间的时候一样建立了集落。偶尔一个集落的人聚集在一起聊天，谈论各自的故事，在那时，就有自称在现今的冥界成形之初就呆在这里的古老鬼魂说，本来冥界是漂浮在以太界上的一片混沌，以太界的灵魂要是恰好飘到这里，在许多机缘巧合或冥冥之中注定的命运下，得以轮回转世，重回人间。后来这片混沌被诸神分开变成了一片辽阔天地，诸神还创造了冥河以及没有生命的花草树木，没有灵魂的飞禽走兽，最后，他们开始建造城市，神们的城市辽阔无边，在永恒黑暗里永远闪耀着千万灯光，远看就像人间的漫天繁星。有一座华贵的宫殿高悬在那座城市的上空，冥王就住在那里。

冒险者刚听了这个故事，马上听说要渡过冥河还要筹一笔船钱，因此，在冥界外沿全是为冥河彼岸干活的苦力。无产阶级的鬼们告诉他冥河对岸比满是沙石和疯鬼(一般活人的说法是恶灵，但在鬼们眼里就只是疯子，或者愤世嫉俗的偏激人士)的此岸好得多。冥王的都城如同一位美丽动人的贵妇，佩戴一身金饰，身穿高雅朴素的白裙，她神通广大，无所不知，又精于享受，在她怀里吃喝玩乐的应有尽有，住进里面后简直后悔没日做鬼(对这点并不是所有鬼都赞同)。而且，轮回所在对岸。

冒险者初来乍到，每天都会抽空跟着这些鬼搬运石材木料，狩猎奇奇怪怪的黑兽，尝试熟悉冥界生活。在他脑子里冥王的脸在罗薇娜和沃斯里大王之间左右横跳，最后合二为一，那时候他一激灵，手上的巨石砸到脚上，痛得嗷嗷大叫。

要不是铠甲够硬，他的脚绝对要烂掉，截肢也没剩下多少可以截。然后他转念一想鬼魂应该不会感染，不知道该不该为此放心下来。

就是在那个抱着铁靴胡思乱想的时候，他突然想到了一个偷懒的主意。

反正人都已经死了，再怎么随心所欲都不会损失更多。于是他在把这块巨石运到石料仓后立即结算了这几天的工钱。抛着一块可怜巴巴的指甲大的硬币，他向冥河启程。

现在他站到了冥河岸边，先前他只是在远方眺望这条黑河，看见河面漆黑如墨，猜不出是因为天空昏暗还是河水真的就是黑的。那个时候他想他早晚会掬一捧水细看。

现在这个念头完全没有了。

他走近才发觉河面不仅是墨黑，还掺着浓血颜色的不祥之光，微光照亮些许水面，水面上布有旋涡，全是扭曲狰狞的怪脸形状，看它们在水面上扭动着，打着旋，耳边似乎隐隐约约有听见惨叫。

一种无形的死气和杀意弥漫在这无边无际的水面上空，彼岸是全然看不见的，光是站在此岸这里，就好像时刻有冰冷的钉子被打进骨内。

难怪没有鬼考虑游过去或者自己做一艘船，这水看着就险恶万分，感觉鬼只要稍微碰它一下，就会魂飞魄散，承受永世折磨诅咒。

他拎着铠甲，在河边站了一会儿，比他想象中快得多的，一叶扁舟出现在昏暝的地平线上。船夫慢悠悠的把船划向他，好像对这单生意没有半点热情，等到船靠近了，他已经在地上坐了好一会儿。

小舟泊岸，船夫在他面前拉下黑袍的兜帽，血红面具化为红纹的幻光又消失，那个时刻，被那双金眸子睥睨着，他差点忘记站起身的动作是怎么做的。

“怎么了，海德林的大英雄看起来被吓得不轻啊。”爱梅特赛尔克扔下桨，刻意发出一声嗤笑，双眉和下颚都是高高抬起，十足惹人讨厌的模样。“我的脸就让你这么意外吗，真是不好意思了。”

无影的头发全白了，除此之外，和冒险者记忆里几乎没有差别。冒险者现在能不带偏见的观察他，发觉这家伙站直身子后仪态端庄，五官之间竟有种贵气，令人凭空产生几分尊重。

虽然以前在第一世界他也有这种感觉，不过当时他只觉得应该是无影的身份和那身加雷马的华袍加成而已，他遇到过很多王公贵族，其中绝大多数是金玉其外，换身衣服就和一般的市井小民无异，甚至更下流一些。

不过这人现在一身朴素的黑袍，站在小木船上，仍然能端出世界之王般的气度来，至少在这一点上，冒险者萌生了一丁点的欣赏。

这并不会给他带来任何好心情。

冒险者嘴唇动了几下，怎么也找不到词句，头脑甚至逐渐向空白发展，许多意念陷入沉寂。他不知道该不该跟无影提他想用铠甲抵船票的事情。本来他想既然他身上这套装备够换大把大把的军票，那么搞不好也可以换成船票呢。

但现在这算什么情况......无影会为他网开一面吗，怎么想都不会吧，不对，在这之前，他能敢坐无影的船吗，这无影甚至还是他杀的。

冒险者扪心自问，爱梅特赛尔克有无数个把他踹下水的理由，而接纳他这位乘客把他全须全尾送到目的地的理由，搞不好半个也没有。

爱梅特赛尔克见他沉默半天，眼中明显出现了不耐烦。

冒险者则是越想越心惊胆颤，跳起来后退两步。

“那个，其实我只是来河边看看......”

他给爱梅特赛尔克展示手里那枚小硬币，脸上很不好意思。“我还没有赚够钱，劳烦你白跑一趟了，去看看上下游有没有其他客人吧，祝你生意兴隆。”

爱梅特赛尔克看他的眼神变了一些，变得非常恶劣，非常冰冷，简单来说......冒险者辨认了一下，感觉自己应该没猜错，是看绝世大混球和傻子的表情。

毕竟自己理亏，冒险者老实认错，转身就想跑路，他刚转过去，就感觉上衣领子被恶狠狠向后扯了一下，他向后几个踉跄，硬是被无形之力拉起来，拖到船上。

冒险者呆呆看着爱梅特赛尔克单膝跪下来，手伸到他的脸边，却没有扭断他脖子，而是捡起船桨......前皇帝竟然连划桨都能划得高贵优雅，船离开岸了。

冒险者仰望着他下巴，好一阵子不敢爬起来。

不仅仅是因为坐着免费船正心虚，而是这情况恐怖至极。他身经千战，在这方面嗅觉敏锐，一下子就意识到了，爱梅特赛尔克既然能轻易在他没察觉的时候拖动他的身体，那就能随时随意的弄死他。

难道这就是冥河船夫的能力？

冒险者心情复杂，小心翼翼道：“那个，这样不太好，我真的没有钱，我知道在哪里赚钱都不会容易......”他又想到这位本来都是在干脑力活，还总是在嫌麻烦，如今居然在做体力劳动。一定很不容易吧...收费说不定会很高。

“到了那边，你就把这身盔甲脱了给我。”

金眼人维持着恶劣又冷冰冰的表情，见冒险者瞬间愣住，又嗤笑：“要是英雄大人以为自己的打算别人会看不出来，最好是现在就改掉这个毛病，至少可以让你看起来聪明一点。”

“......多谢提醒。”

这人对待顾客的态度好差。

不过将心比心，冒险者心想换做自己做船夫遇到瓦厉斯什么的，估计也亲切热情不起来。爱梅特赛尔克居然肯接他这单生意，已经让他受宠若惊，惊得怀疑是个圈套。

可是船已经离岸了，爱梅特赛尔克又有奇怪的能力，他只能瑟瑟发抖的坐起来抓紧船沿，不敢站，他觉得自己一站起身就会被一桨拍进河里。

出于“多跟他说话吧，说不定他会忘记可以把我扔下水”的心理，他试图和无影搭话。

“那个......”

“话说回来，在你开始废话前，有件事要事先说明一下。”无影慢吞吞的打断他的话，“你的铠甲顶多只够抵十分之一的船票，所以现在你是负债在身，以后要帮我干活补偿。”

“哈？”

“瞪我也没用，难道你以为用这身破铜烂铁就能请得动我吗？”爱梅特赛尔克的眼珠子移向一边，“这种事不用想就该明白吧，穿金戴银死掉的人多得是，为什么全都在那边做苦力。所以你还要以身抵债。下船后你继续跟着我，现在你欠我的。”

“......等一下，也就是说我变成奴隶了，你的奴隶？”

“差不多，你要这么想也没关系。”

“...........”冒险者脸色白了一层，他抬头环顾漆黑如墨的冥河水面，水面平静得如同人间的清湖，那些古怪的旋涡不见了，只是黑暗仍然无边无际。

“怎么不说话了，你刚刚不是有话要说吗。” 

“是，是那个......想请教一下，你怎么会做上这一行的，船夫的门槛高吗，赚不赚钱？”冒险者苦着脸。“既然我现在欠债了，那么可不可以也撑船来赚点钱啊......我本来也不想上来的，这算是强买强卖吧！”

他不敢说这情况不能算数，生怕说完自己就在水下了。反正等到了对岸，总能有办法跑路的。

“我都不知道该不该笑了......”

爱梅特赛尔克没再理他，在无影转过头之前，冒险者捕捉到他脸上全是被迫忍受不可救药的玩意的那种无奈。

“......”很莫名其妙，又有点不爽。

两个人都沉默了下来。冒险者在想大概晚景凄凉的古怪老头子都是这模样吧，放弃跟无影交流。他仍然死死抓住船沿，目光扫过水面。水面广阔无边，在他们身边的河水平静得像只有微风拂过的湖面，暗红的血光总是距离他们有一段距离，围绕着他们。

这到底是船本身的力量，还是和船夫有关系？正当他思索着，远处几艘相似的木船映入他的眼幕。

那些木船漂浮在血光之上，吃水的程度各相迵异，有一艘已经快沉了，血光照亮船上鬼魂乘客的脸，那张老头子的脸哭得跟初生婴儿似的。

他忍不住回头看了一眼爱梅特赛尔克，正好撞上那双金眼投来的目光，然后无影立即移开了视线。

“那个”他小心翼翼道：“我能问个问题吗？”

“我有说过你不能问问题吗......没必要吞吞吐吐的，虽然你能学会对我有点礼貌倒是好事。”

冒险者指了一下远处那艘船，“那边的是不是要沉了？”

爱梅特赛尔克余光瞥过去，很快就兴趣缺缺的收回来，“你说呢。”

那艘船好像装了一块无形的巨石，现在已经在进水，那个老人的鬼魂几乎整个人都挂到了船夫身上。

“我们是不是该去接他们过来。”

“一艘船只能运送一个亡灵，这是冥界的法则。”爱梅特赛尔克道：“这种法则存在于无形中，和自然界的法则是一样的，就算我把船划过去，他也碰不到这艘船。”

正说着话，对面的船倏忽间猛烈颠簸起来，船下黑水汹涌，水里冒着血光，冒险者瞪大眼睛，分明看见黑水里伸出了一条条手臂。那些人手泛着死气沉沉的青灰，像水怪的千百触手一样爬到船上，老人的尖声惨叫传到了冒险者耳边，已经不像是人类的声音了。

凄惨的叫声没有持续很久，木舟被人手们翻过了面，船夫，老人，全不见了，只剩下船底飘在那里，摇摇晃晃，像是跑错地方的大块饼干。

冒险者面色苍白，接着又见船被水下的什么撑高，掉转了个面，一个人爬回船上，只有一个人，是那个船夫。

“......”

是，是那种黑心生意吗.....

冒险者一下子不知道他该不该质问爱梅特赛尔克，还是直接发难，把无影推下水再说。

他还没想好，耳边就响起男人不耐烦的声音。

“刚刚不就说了可以问问题，而且我早就告诉过你只要你问，我就会回答了吧。”无影批评道：“什么都不了解就准备动手，你是野蛮人吗。”

“......呃，对不起。”

“真是的，在你小时候教育你的人是谁啊......不会刻意白收钱把乘客运到河中心处理掉的，放心吧。这种事情很好解释.....你看那边的六艘船，是不是吃水的程度不一样？”爱梅特赛尔克白皙的手指从黑袍下伸出来，扫过有船的方向。

冒险者颔首。

“冥河是亡魂的审判地，在人间时犯下的罪会让亡魂变重，对于恶贯满盈的家伙，木舟无法支撑亡灵的重量，就会变成那样的情况。”爱梅特赛尔克冷哼一声，“不然什么乱七八糟的都要跑进城里走流程，还让不让人睡觉。”

“......”

冒险者愣住了，嘴唇动了几下，又低下头，看着船身下宁静的河水。

他们的小船很稳，在漆黑的河水上只是轻轻摇晃，安逸得像摇篮。

冒险者松开抓住船身的手，看起了自己手上的纹路。

不知不觉间，河岸在视野里出现了。这一边和冒险者来的地方全然不一样，在河道边上排列着一盏盏幽冷的白灯，也有像是码头的建筑伸出水面，台座被白光照亮。一艘艘空船停在那里。

远处似乎还站着几个人，正眺望着这边。

“......”

冒险者抬头去看无影白皙的下巴，爱梅特赛尔克的五官间是一片空白，这个人可能什么都没有想，又可能在思考着他无法看透的事情。

“哈迪斯。”冒险者突然唤了他的名字，舌头扭出陌生的音节，感觉十分别扭。

他看见爱梅特赛尔克忽然低头看他，瞳孔明显的收缩了一下。

“谢谢你。”冒险者鞠了一躬，诚恳的对这个无影说道。

“......你欠的债靠一句道谢可不够。”爱梅特赛尔克立即转过身，他转得太快了，冒险者不知道他是什么表情。

“我知道。”冒险者笑了一笑。“一开始我还觉得你会害我，真的很对不起。”

爱梅特赛尔克又转回来看他，嘴角扬起一抹嘲笑，眼神莫名阴郁。

“现在还没有靠岸，放心得太早了吧。”

冒险者摇了摇头，又扭头去看冥河漆黑的水面。

“我刚刚就在想了，既然这条河是审判地，那么它是用什么标准来裁决亡灵的作恶......尤其是像我这种人......我这种人，虽然被一些人叫做英雄，但另一方面，也是很多人的恶魔吧。我杀过很多人，太多了，在战场上我只能挥着刀，我没有办法确认每个被我砍下的人该不该杀。他们很多戴着头盔和面具，其中有青年男女，搞不好还有半大的小孩。我也帮助过很多人，说不定也因此害死了一些人。我不知道被我救过的人会不会转头伤害别人，他们说的话会不会是避重就轻，他们找我要的东西或许会有其他用途。我总是无法确认这些事情。”

冒险者在爱梅特赛尔克的目光下摊开手，苦笑道：“我这双手沾了太多血，做过太多事情了。比方说所谓的蛮族和蛮神吧，我在它们眼里，说不定就等于艾欧泽亚人眼里的芝诺斯.....呃，不知道你了不了解你那个曾孙子，总之是个挺可怕的男人。”他耸肩，“要是我猜的没错，我之所以到现在还安然无恙，只是因为在这船上的人是你......对吧。虽然搞不懂，但我记得你挺擅长冥界这些玩意。”

他们四目相对了好一会儿，最后爱梅特赛尔克先转过头，他调整了船的方向，使船头直直往码头驶去。冒险者也看向码头，发现那里站的人都穿着黑袍，其中一人戴的面具看起来有点眼熟。

抵达彼岸了，现在彼岸成了此岸。

冒险者于是看清了岸上的几个黑袍人，冥河的码头就像亚马乌罗提的建筑一样简洁美观，连路灯的式样也和亚马乌罗提相似。在路灯下站着的黑袍人之中，他认出了戴着威严的血红面具的那一个。

“怎么”爱梅特赛尔克在他身后取笑道：“被拉哈老爷子吓到了吗？”

真理天使的声音轻柔温和，冒险者第一次听他用这种声音说话，只觉得陌生。

完全没有被安抚到。

“他们来这里做什么.....”

冒险者心想自己这是在被他害死的昔日仇敌的包围里，肯定难免会后背凉飕飕的。

自从靠近了岸，看见了拉哈布雷亚的那张面具，他总有种很不妙的预感。

“不会抓你去上刑的，放心好了......真是的，你要我对你解释多少次。”爱梅特赛尔克走过他身边，先一步上了岸，回头瞄他。“我还要你卖身补偿船票，怎么说也会保住你的......还不快跟上来？”

冒险者仍然在看拉哈布雷亚，见那个曾经到最后也致力于消除他的无影勾了勾唇角，转身离开了。

难道是专程来迎接他的？

不可能。不如说......怎么想都来者不善。

虽然实在看不出戴面具的人是什么心理，不过拉哈布雷亚的那个笑，让冒险者起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。他不认为那是友好的微笑。

不安在内脏间弥漫，他小心谨慎的站直身子，也跳到岸上。

路面光滑得恰到好处，走起来有几分惬意，他跟在爱梅特赛尔克和几个戴面具的黑袍人身后慢慢走着。离开码头后，一路上都是被路灯照得非常明亮的人行道，这里是一个素色的世界，素的白，素的金，素的粉，一切都优雅且整整有条，地砖有花纹装饰，道路两旁的花坛里种满开得艳丽的石蒜花。

之前他见黑袍人们在和爱梅特赛尔克低声交谈，出于礼貌，他和这些人保持了距离，接着又因为只顾东张西望，结果落得越来越后面，反应过来时，他偶尔抬头，发现走在前面的那些人站住不动了，每一个人都望向他。站在正中间的爱梅特赛尔克抬高了眉毛。

“别告诉我，你打算用这种办法逃掉。”无影坏笑起来，“到了这里你就是我的所有物，你已经没有自由了，放弃吧，你的容身之处只有这里。”

他指了指自己身侧，示意冒险者快点跟上去。

在他身边一个戴白面具的黑袍人的肩膀突然塌了下去，这个人姿态夸张的重重叹了口气，兜帽下滑出一缕雪白的长发。

白面具对爱梅特赛尔克说了几句话，然后小跑着来到冒险者身边。

“你好。”白面具对冒险者伸出手，“我是希斯拉德，可以告诉我你叫什么名字吗？”

冒险者一下子愣住了，他端详着这个白面具，这个人周身散发出温润的气息，声音轻盈柔和，确实和当年他在亚马乌罗提遇到的幻影相似。

他报上了自己的名字，希斯拉德点头夸奖了一句，又说道：“你毕竟是第一次来到这里，不如我带你到处走走？我想你也不太乐意一直对着哈迪斯那家伙。”

“可以吗？”冒险者马上说：“那么劳烦你了。”

“不·可·以！”

冒险者没想到爱梅特赛尔克这么快就来到了他们身边，他的前襟被爱梅特赛尔克揪住了，这个人居然直接把他向前拖，他踉跄了几步，差点摔倒，爱梅特赛尔克的手撑住他，把他强行从希斯拉德身边拉开。

“以后你们两个不要靠太近......这次给我听清楚，我是认真的在下命令。”

爱梅特赛尔克皱着眉，伸手指向了希斯拉德的胸口，“你找他一次，我就给你增加三倍工作量。不要想着和我辩论，你做得完的，不会超过你的能力范畴，只要日以继夜加班就行了。”

“......”冒险者一时之间不知道该先发火还是该先对友好的古代人表达同情，接着他又反应过来，爱梅特赛尔克只是一个船夫，怎么还能管希斯拉德做多少工作的。

他正思索着，身后传来幽幽的声音。

“哈迪斯......”

希斯拉德把嘀咕声压得很低。

“虽然说这种事就像老房子着了火，可是你这火就没烧对地方啊......”

*

最近几天，冒险者睡得特别多，漫长的睡眠培育了漫长的梦境，这天他梦见的是自己渡过冥河那时候的事情，和从前一样，遇见真正的希斯拉德之后的经历怎么也想不起来。睁开眼睛时，他发现自己的手指在死死抓住枕头，脸上背上全是汗。

休息室的暖气有点太足了。他摸了把脸，趁着赖床的惯性顺便回味梦境，在冥界被曾经的敌人帮助，无论时隔多久回想起来都是一种奇妙的感觉。他后来才想到爱梅特赛尔克或许还有其他工作，不仅仅只是一个船夫，希斯拉德应该是与他共事。大概是什么不赚钱的工作吧，或者那个人在死后又成家立室什么的......结果不得不拿业余时间出来兼职弥补家庭财政缺口。

他越想越觉得有道理。可能就是因为这样，爱梅特赛尔克才想坑他做苦力分担......一个人有正职兼职还有家庭，冒险者试着想象爱梅特赛尔克忙得身体被掏空弯腰驼背顶着黑眼圈的样子，丝毫不费功夫，不禁笑出了声。

他对无影退休再就业的好奇心到此为止，空虚的肚子咕咕抱怨起来，他开始像是蜗牛一样慢腾腾的从羊毛毯下探出身子，窄小的床和浅灰色金属材质的墙壁让他想起这里是训练场旁边的休息室，房间没有窗户，只有苍白的日光灯，青色的床垫任凭人怎么睡也不会出现皱褶，还软得一旦被人躺上去就下陷出一个舒服的坑。

他轻车熟路的拉开床头的抽屉，拿出一瓶休息室配备的营养饮料。饮料一旦扭开瓶盖就会自动加热，热乎乎的液体从喉咙滑进身体里，他眯起眼睛，感觉又犯困了。

自从爬出湖底后他就特别啫睡，尤其最近身体越来越差，吃药不顶用，夜里总是咳醒，要爬到盥洗室吐掉卡在喉咙里的血，每天一大早又被芝诺斯拖到训练场。他总是巴不得尽快打倒麻烦的小王子，好跑来休息室这边睡回笼觉。

芝诺斯满脑子只想着和他互相厮杀，他则顾着考虑用什么办法放倒芝诺斯不会让芝诺斯学到任何东西——简单来说，就是竭尽所能取得完全压倒性的胜利，两三下把人打得鼻青脸肿爬不起来，只要让败者没有办法知道自己是怎么输的，败者就不会学到东西变强。对他来说，狠狠欺负还是小孩子的芝诺斯几乎不费吹灰之力。他甚至刻意每局更换武器，尤其喜欢拳套，斧头，和大剑，用这三样特别容易就能敲晕别人，然后他可以来休息室呼呼大睡。

他正想再次钻回被窝，休息室的门突然向滑开，走进来一个穿黑色警卫制服的中年加雷马男性。

这个人中等身材，黑发，山羊胡，进门就看着冒险者不说话，一双浅灰的眼睛冷冷地盯过来，就像正看着一具尸体。冒险者感觉到空气有点不对劲，他观察男人，想起这个人是皇宫的警卫队长之一，同时担任训练场的教官。他第一次来训练场的那天，这里的人带他走流程的认识了这里的几位教官，那时候他们都清楚，大家都是过了那天以后就用不着再说话的人。

男人保持着沉默，只是看着他，冒险者本来不想开口暴露自己的任何事情，但他渐渐不耐烦了，便笑起来，假意道：“请问有什么事情，是芝诺斯殿下醒来了，还是到了吃饭时间？”

一说到吃饭......他感觉更饿了。

男人走过来，冒险者告诉自己先放松身体，不要暴露出警戒的态度。反正他有一万种方法放倒这个男人。接着他看见男人来到他前边，拿起他放在床边的饮料罐。

“你每次醒来都会喝这个，所以，我往里面放了药。”男人开口道：“你应该会感觉很困。”

冒险者：“......”

他琢磨了一下自己的困意，发现完全搞不清楚他是真的困了还是被什么药迷的。

他只好说：“......你为什么要这样做？”

男人没有回答，他慢慢举起手，没有发难，而只是从冒险者脸前挥过，就像一个挥手致意的动作。

冒险者刚想要再次表达迷惑，却突然感觉头壳里的脑浆像是凝固成了胶状，脑子里满是黏糊糊又沉重的困意，他张了张嘴巴，身体不受控制的向后倒下去。

床垫真软，果然是很想睡觉......

可能是因为冥界都去过了一次，他发觉自己异常冷静，在最后的几秒钟也只是衷心期望醒来后还有一张好床，就又一次陷入了黑甜的梦乡里。


	4. 熟人

*

冒险者搞不清楚他是一觉睡到自然醒还是被吵醒的。他睁开眼睛，看见眼前确实是有一张他想要的床——一张固定在地面的铁床，上头没有任何床上用品，床架上还挂着打开状态的铁镣铐，总共四只。然而即使是这样的床，也没有他的份，他脸贴在跟冰块无异的石地板上，手脚都被反绑在背后。

这是一个没有供暖的房间，没有窗户，提供光亮的是一盏冒险者从未在加雷马见过的油灯。这看起来像一间地牢，或者什么密封的令人不安的地方，四面都是灰色的金属墙，门也是金属。现在与能源的连接没有开启，名义上这里没有人使用。也就是说，他在这里遭遇什么都不会有人知道。

冒险者感觉到自己的身体好像连内部都在冒冷气，他慢慢呼吸着，体内的以太极慢极低速的流转，看起来一时半会用不出魔法了，事实上，他感觉自己正在死去。

他不知道该感谢眼前这两个人在他快死掉之前把他吵醒，还是该继续腹诽他都这个状态了这些家伙居然还不让他睡个好觉。

在他面前，站得离他比较近，靠左的是他之前看见的训练场教官，此时这个人正低着头，双手在臀侧发着抖。而站得远靠右的是一个魁梧得惊人的棕发帝国人，身穿镶有宝石的黑色军装，披着一看就很温暖的青色大氅。冒险者看得羡慕万分，因为他之前是在暖气充足的休息室，所以现在只穿着单薄的衬衫七分裤，不知道已经受了多久的冻，冷得快要僵硬了。另一方面，他猜测这个人应该是皇族，不仅因为这个人说起话来和瓦厉斯芝诺斯有相似之处，都有一种慢慢拖着声音的傲慢，更因为，这个人法令纹很深，嘴唇边的肌肉塌下去，虽然仔细观察过后会发现不是老人，但乍一看非常显老。

“......我以前怎么不知道你是这种废物，抓一个半死不活的小孩，都要用到我吩咐过“必要时”才能使用的工具。何况，你竟然还敢骗我。”

“不是，我真的没有骗您！是他很奇怪，我在饮料里加的是成年人剂量的安眠药，我看见他有喝下去，可是一点用也没有。我是怕计划有失，芝诺斯殿下就在那里......”

“别再信口雌黄，我已经听腻了。舍夫尔，怪我先前没有跟你说，皇帝陛下答应给我药粉时，告诉过我这种药粉只要一点点就能让人体内以太流动停滞，肉体当场就会死亡。所以我才要你留着，将来用来对付瓦厉斯和他那个怪物儿子......何况，我也不是第一天认识你了，所以我才把这件事交给你办。现在，你带这个玩意过来，告诉我，你把药粉用了？”

这个皇族一脚踢过来的时候，冒险者是想躲的，可是四肢被反绑的情况下能做出来的动作很有限，而且他身体实在是冷僵了，又非常虚弱，结果只能挨个正着。

冒险者右胸上多了个鞋印，疼痛冲击到他的脏腑，他胸腔内一阵收缩，然后猛烈咳嗽起来，他一边咳一边把身体扭回去，脸朝地面，好让涌出喉咙的血喷到地板上，尽量不流得一下巴都是。

咳嗽持续了好一阵子，皇族男人皱着眉看着他咳，表情像是被迫忍受和吃了老鼠药正在痛苦挣扎的垂死老鼠同处一室。

冒险者心想一万年了，好久没有人会让他受这种委屈了，对两人怒目而视。

皇族维持着难忍的表情，“......还看起来活不了多久，罢了，回头我再教训你这个废物。”

他走前一步，鞋尖推着冒险者衬衫上干净的地方，手伸向一边，那个教官恭恭敬敬的解下自己的皮带，提着裤子站在一边。

皮带的金属铁扣是狮头的形象，鬓毛非常锋利，皇族重重一甩皮带，牢房里响起尖锐刺耳的声音。

“现在开始，好好回答我的问题，不然我就会让你更难受一点，明白吗？”

冒险者：“......那个，我更难受一点应该就死了。”

破空声响起，接着滚烫的剧痛从皮肉上蔓延开来，冒险者忍住没有出声，痛的是脸和嘴唇，他舔了一下下巴，血腥味在舌尖上散开，他开始想自己方才尽量不想让血弄脏仪表到底是为了什么。

“你要做个乖孩子才有人喜欢。”皇族放柔了声音，“告诉我，你会做个乖孩子吗？”

“什么玩意。”冒险者怒火中烧，“我看你甚至连拷问都不会，要不是我躲得快，现在我已经死了。”

这次他挨了三下，倒是都打在胸部，肩膀，手臂上，衬衫裂成了破布，冷空气更进一步往他身体里灌，不过本来就没指望这玩意御寒。他咬紧牙关，疼是真的疼，尤其在寒冷里，痛感更加剧烈。

不过这个时候他已经凝聚好了以太，英雄的掠影在他体内狂怒着，几乎要直接从他体内冲出把这两个人砍成两半。

这时候皇族停手了，他说的话救了他自己一命。

“别再给我废话了，你死了对我的计划也没有影响，你什么都不是。当然，要是你听话一点，对我们都有好处......皇族道：“现在，告诉我，那天在湖边你和我的三个儿子到底发生了什么。我第二个儿子跟我说，他们把你推了下去，看着你没有浮起来才离开的，还说你变成厉鬼了要谋害他......可是，我看你暂时还活得颇好的？我的眼线告诉我你那天晚上就回去了，之后又出门了一次，恐吓我儿子就是在那个时候吧。你到底是怎么做到的？还是说，我那个儿子在说谎，他让你活了下来，然后让两个兄弟去挑衅芝诺斯那个疯子......”

“他不是瘫痪了吗。”冒险者抬高眉毛，忍不住更正情况，努力忽略体内狂躁的弗雷。

“瓦厉斯那张老脸搞过不少人体实验，我知道他的那些研究所都在做什么勾当，更换脊柱变成半机器的怪物就行了。”皇族男人冷冷道：“毕竟不做到这个地步就无法洗清嫌疑。”

冒险者开始想这个人一直处于政治斗争里，每天都是钩心斗角，要他不信死了儿子的事情有什么阴谋估计不容易。

于是他回答： “对，没错。”

皇族露出极其古怪的表情，显然是因为冒险者一开始东扯西扯白挨了打，看起来很像宁死不屈的死士，结果转头态度大变，反而让他又怀疑起来。“......你这是承认了？”

“是的，你的猜测无一遗漏，完全正确。”

“......”

这个人越发越怀疑了，他突然转身开门离开，冒险者和剩下的教官四目相对，教官显然是留下来监视他的，还提着裤子。

冒险者心想要是他做什么，教官就只好松开裤头光腿对他动手了。他想象那个画面，忍不住笑了出来。

“......你在笑什么？”教官面色不善，“芝诺斯殿下不在这里，现在他保不住你了。”说罢，他快速看了一眼门，嘴边慢慢浮现一个冷笑，“我知道你很强，很多人调查过你，但怎么都搞不懂你为什么会掌握那么高超的战斗技巧。你并非肉体强健，而是擅长技巧，战斗经验丰富得甚至超越一些年迈的战士。我们调查了你的家庭，没有线索，不过那种情况的贵族，有个懦弱无用却会生孩子的废物当家，送个儿子去做实验不奇怪。”

他指了一冒险者的头壳，“是这方面的实验对吧。真有意思，你知道现在多少人想把你的脑子打开吗？那些人改造了你，然后把你送到芝诺斯殿下身边，是觉得瓦厉斯殿下会成为新皇帝，还是有其他的目的？”

冒险者沉默半晌，连弗雷都安分了下来。

“你说的你们......听起来不像说刚刚的腰带老爷爷啊。”冒险者感慨，“老爷爷根本不在意我的死活，而且刚刚说了那么多话，搞不好马上要灭我的口了，怎么办，你是不是该救我出去？”

“别说笑了。”教官面容扭曲了一下。“自从你出现之后，芝诺斯殿下眼里只有你，我绝对不会允许一个危险的怪物在芝诺斯殿下身边。”

你到底是哪一边的啊。

冒险者试图理顺一下情况，有一群人秘密调查他，怀疑他脑子被某个势力改造了，然后故意送他去芝诺斯身边。那么上次的流血事件在他们眼里搞不好也是那个势力的授意了，看上去还真的颇合理的。可能比“我就是去钓个鱼谁想到你们刚好很想干掉对方于是我刚来皇宫两天看见的几个人就在我吃鱼的时候互相残杀，其实我也是受害者我差点被淹死真的没有人会救我，只是刚好我可以在水下呼吸水下又真的有很多看起来很好吃的湖鲜而且还会跑，所以忙着抓鱼的时候不小心忘记了其他事情”稍微有逻辑一点。

然后这些人想研究他的大脑，那个腰带老爷爷(这是蔑称，冒险者现在还是又疼又冷，一说话嘴巴就疼，还被体内杀意沸腾的弗雷弄得连带着有点暴躁。)却不管他死活，而这个教官认为他的存在对芝诺斯很危险，希望他消失。那么这个人，难道是芝诺斯那边的派系安插在腰带老爷爷身边的？然后他也有自己的立场，他和那个朝阳一样钟爱芝诺斯......话说回来，为什么这些人看他不顺眼的模样，都像是因为暗恋对象被抢走而产生的那种嫉妒。他觉得这不是错觉，因为他至今记得当年说不能让他抢走“盖乌斯大人的嘴唇”的帝国人。只要一代入，这些人的口气态度基本重合。

帝国人有问题。

“你们活得好复杂。”他发自内心的感慨道，瞥了眼教官提着腰带的手，“这样活着会老得像瓦厉斯和腰带老爷爷一样快的，他们的忧愁大概是家族病了，因为爱梅......索鲁斯那家伙也差不多。不过你还有救，我来帮帮你吧。”

教官正因为冒险者随口直呼皇帝陛下名讳而愣住，又见这男孩嬉皮笑脸的，对他说：“看，我给你表演个戏法。”

男孩话音刚落，身后暗光一闪，接着他一跃而起，本来束缚他手脚的绳子散得满地都是。

*

冒险者口中的腰带老爷爷回来时，一打开门就见没穿裤子的手下把满身是血的男孩按在墙角里，死死掐住男孩的脖子。

“你在做什么！”皇族男人厉声吼道。他愤怒的地方在于，他向来喜欢玩虐杀游戏，然后性侵鲜血淋漓的残破肉体，在他眼里完整的肉体是乏味的，就像他那个只是政治联姻的妻子，都是无趣地各取所需，同床异梦。而鲜血的味道和裂开的伤口，弥漫的死亡气息能将一切都变得新鲜和令人激动——再说王公贵族里有不少对孩子下手的人，年迈的老人贪慕年轻的肉体，所以现在他眼里，现在的画面就是“那种情况”。

教官见他回来，看了眼自己赤裸的下身，吓得连忙跪下来，手赶紧去捡地上的裤子。

男孩捂着脖子咳了几下，满地都是绳子的片段，这穿着破布，大半个人都是血红色的小孩立即远离教官，整个人贴到墙上。

男人气得脑子都要不清楚了。用脚趾头都能想到弄断绳子的人是谁，又是为了什么。

要是在其他场合撞见权贵做这种事情，他会立即离开。但要是手下在工作场合乱来，就是另外一回事了。这个小孩确实是没必要再绑住，但既然他没下令，这头猪怎么可以擅自动手。他太阳穴直跳，这个人他用了几年，也办好过不少大事。没想到现在居然变成这种程度的玩意。他立即决定一回去就把这个人报销掉。

教官跪在那里不断说话，居然还跟他狡辩，说绳子是小孩弄断的。男人不想再听他满口胡言，他不想管这个人是不是喝多了，摆手命令他安静下来。

他推开门，沉下脸对后面的人说：“进来。”

*

进来的是一架轮椅，轮椅上贴着一个人，来人的眼珠子环顾房间一圈，看见了贴着墙满身是血的冒险者，整张脸都白了一层，眼睛瞪得极大，看不见了眼皮。

“啊......荷...啊......”他嘴唇抽搐着，发不出正常的声音。男人不耐烦的说道：“看清楚，这个是活人，不是鬼！”

轮椅上的人就是冒险者扮鬼吓过的少年。

少年又折腾了一番，才恢复了冷静。他愣愣看着冒险者，不断说道：“不可能......他会消失的，人一来他就不见了.......不可能......”

冒险者心想现在他虽然只能运用微量的以太，不过消失还是能办到的。可能是因为剧痛，他精神了不少，他想这情况可能有点接近回光返照。

又要回冥界去了吗......他开始做面对死亡的心理准备，可莫名其妙的，尽管上辈子他早已经习惯和死神并肩，现在却想起那片幽冥就毛骨悚然。

至于少年的父亲，他感到一阵心烦，一个是不顶用了的手下，另外一个是直到现在都还在试图欺骗他的儿子。他刚刚询问过儿子，但儿子坚持原本的说法，直到现在，要是用其他方法狡辩倒还好一些，偏偏还要硬说这小孩是幽灵。

但现在只剩下这个继承人，在有更好的代替品之前，只能忍受下来。

“够了。”他压抑着怒气说道：“我可以不管你之前做过些什么，毕竟你的兄弟已经死了，瓦厉斯和芝诺斯很快就会为他们陪葬......现在，既然你动不了，那么给舍夫尔下命令吧，去让他把这个男孩活活打成一团碎肉。”

他的想法很简单。这个儿子说的话有很多漏洞，明显是说谎，既然他三番两次提到男孩，还把男孩从湖里救出来，那么他可能和这个男孩有交情，说不定是朋友。让他把跟芝诺斯有关系的熟人打死，既是对两个人的惩罚和复仇，又是让这个儿子切断和瓦厉斯那边的人的联系。

“把他打死......能打死吗......那么快把他打死！剁碎！烧掉！不要再让我看见他！”

儿子癫狂起来，反应完全出乎男人的预料，男人开始想这个儿子倒是还有演技这点可取之处。

教官本来就想让冒险者消失，之前又被冒险者整了一顿，不得不脱了裤子在这间牢房里闹得鸡飞狗跳。新仇旧恨算上，他自然是直接捡起地上的腰带，直接往冒险者脸上劈下去。

冒险者摸了一把脸上的灰，手掌不小心撞到伤口，疼得他大脑空白。他慢吞吞从地上站起来，捡起“腰带老爷爷”的青色大氅盖到自己身上。大氅太长了，他干脆又盖到自己头顶上。

周围满是碎石，本来在他身边的三个人血肉模糊的倒在石头下不知生死，终于得以释放狂怒的英雄的掠影几乎是自己从冒险者的体内跑出来的，随即发挥出来的力量远远超出了冒险者的预料。冒险者刚刚甚至不能抬起头，英雄的掠影挥舞着大剑，金属房间就像豆腐块一样被切开，甚至切开了豆腐块外层的豆腐块，一时之间乱石和碎钢纷飞，冒险者按住脑袋，怀疑自己要被自己搞死了。

幸好最后该塌的都塌了，他安然无恙，除了身上的血衣又多了一层灰。

英雄的掠影大闹了一场，本来应该以太耗尽消散，然而却还是站在他身边。冒险者在大氅下和他沉默对视了片刻，又看了一眼周围的废墟，发现废墟外层似乎有人向这边靠近过来。

现在湛蓝的天空在他的头顶，他似乎在地面下第三层的位置。周围的建筑物就像被棍子捅了的蜂窝，而他是蜂窝的中心，那些人背靠着天空，在高处望下来。相距太远，冒险者看见他们交头接耳，不知道他们在说什么，只是看起来都面色不善。这很正常。即使他们看不清他身边那三具肉块，好好的突然看见地面下陷出现个大坑，难免会对坑里出现的疑似爆炸物的玩意有点疑惑。

开始有人探下来了，十几个警卫举起枪，对准冒险者慢慢走下来。第一批是十五六个人，紧接着马上又下来了第二批，人数是第一批的两倍。冒险者被好几十个黑洞洞的枪口对准着，开始有点委屈。他自己想烤个鱼被推下湖，想睡个觉被绑架，刚刚还差点被鞭打成肉酱，换个人肯定已经变肉酱了，现在还被枪口对准，等他们过来看见他脚下的那三具东西后肯定也会对他动手，人生真的太艰难了。

不过到最后警卫们并没能靠近他。在他纠结自己该怎么办好的功夫，英雄的掠影突然冲了上去。霎时间子弹横飞，冒险者趴倒躲在钢板之间，枪声震耳欲聋，他捂着耳朵，过了好一会儿，头顶才终于安全下来。他探头出去，看见警卫已经倒得满地都是，英雄的掠影把大剑指向一个畏缩到角落的警卫，见他出来，把剑插到地下，终于以太耗尽，漆黑人影向他单膝跪下，化入虚无。

冒险者看向四周，废墟，肉块，血，破布，剑痕，弹孔，又摸了摸自己脸上的伤口，深深叹了一口气。

“不管你信不信......”他对缩在地上面色苍白的那个警卫道：“我真的只是被抓来这里严刑拷打的无辜小孩......”

说罢，他在毫无战意的警卫面前隐去身形，慢慢走出对方惊恐万状的目光，小心翼翼地爬出了废墟。

*

冒险者保持潜行慢慢向医疗所走去，心里盘算着收拾包袱走人的事情。他不能再去芝诺斯那里了，从那个教官的话里，他现在知道了芝诺斯身边也有人盯着他，他可不想再被什么人抓住然后再被虐打一顿或者被打开脑壳。再说刚刚的麻烦结束之后，他身体状态再次下滑，大氅和头顶的太阳提供的暖意对体内散发的寒冷只是杯水车薪，他觉得死期已近，那么他必须离开加雷马皇宫，一个人要是死在这个鬼地方，实在是惨得有点过头。

他决定先去医疗所弄点绷带和药处理好身上的伤口，然后回卧室换套衣服，再收拾一下就直接可以出发。

因为搞不清楚自己是在哪里，他迷了约莫两个小时路才找到自己认得出来的地方，开始向医疗所方向出发，又走了五分钟后，他看见一辆白色的小型飞艇在前方一闪而过，拐进角落消失。皇宫内部由于空间广阔，安置有几架飞艇日常巡游，据说使用它们的主要还是佣人和警卫，其他人都会有自己的私用飞艇。

冒险者于是加快了脚步，果然在飞艇出现的地方看见另外一架飞艇，一个司机模样的人僵着脸慢吞吞往飞艇走去。冒险者正感觉他神色有点古怪，接着见他把认证钥匙往地上一扔，转身跑回了身后小楼。

原本打算蹭飞艇的冒险者：“？”

问题不大。冒险者走过去把地上的钥匙捡起来，爬上飞艇，启动引擎。他以前也驾驶过很多交通工具，虽然基本都是加隆德厂为他改造过的产品......但他觉得问题应该不大。

总之，飞艇摇摇晃晃的浮起来了，开始前进，飞行间尽管每分钟都有数十次似乎要失控往四面八方乱撞，但一直没有出现事故。冒险者按着仪表盘间的操作键，愈发胸有成竹，飞艇也逐渐变得平稳，他心想等下要是有人看见他，那么就是看见一架无人驾驶的幽灵飞艇，这太好玩了，他完全没有解除潜行的念头。

不过之后好长一段时间他没有遇到任何人，只看见了“人的身体”。一具具警卫的尸体横七竖八倒在路上，几乎都是一刀致命，他脑海里马上浮现了某个金发男孩的脸。

怎么又来了......

最后他没有开到医疗所，在他的必经之路上，路被封住了。

“来了，来了！”地面上堵住路的警卫一窝蜂地聚过来，“怎么这么慢？”跑最前面的人喊道：“芝诺斯殿下都冲到了乌鲁斯殿下府邸里又跑出来了！现在去医疗所，乌鲁斯殿下好像在那里。”

冒险者心想虽然不知道怎么回事，不过可以的，正好顺路。

一干警卫来到飞艇面前了，然后面色一同变得苍白，在突然统治了场面的死寂中，众人开始面面厮觑。

“怎么.....驾驶座上没有人......”

“鬼......”有人赶紧捂住嘴。 

冒险者想了片刻，压低了声线，开始模仿欧米茄说话的口气：“......自动驾驶模式启动中.....重新定向目的地：医疗所......您好，欢迎参加自动驾驶系统的测试，请有序排队上机......”

一众警卫：“......？”

死寂在空气里弥漫着。

“快上去，大白天的难道还会有幽灵不成。”出于对加雷马科技的信心，有人开始催促，迈开腿，“不然乌鲁斯殿下就要被杀了。”

有一个人开头，警卫们就跟着陆陆续续的走上来，全部人上来后，之前带头的那个人道：“好了，出发吧”

冒险者启动飞艇。

几分钟后一片哀嚎。

“这个自动驾驶系统不行啊。”

“我有点头晕.....”

“好像说了是测试版......”

“这样也上路是想测试我们的命吗！”

说得真夸张。

冒险者有点不爽。飞艇虽然一直在摇晃，但已经比之前好很多，没有一头栽到地面，也不像是要撞墙，这些帝国人的要求怎么这么麻烦。

“说起来我们这次去，本来也是送命吧......”警卫们各自抱紧座椅扶手，开始聊起来。“皇族殿下们结下梁子，让他们的亲兵去打不就好了......我们只是负责巡逻的，对付一般的暴徒逆贼可以，但去到芝诺斯殿下面前，不就是白白送命。”

“没办法，芝诺斯殿下杀进乌鲁斯殿下府邸又杀出来，一路上阻挠他的乌鲁斯殿下的亲兵要么死了要么跑了，不就只能催促我们过去。”

“我感觉好像不止乌鲁斯殿下的亲兵，刚刚那些死伤者......我看到几张脸，之前在瓦厉斯殿下府上见过。”

“我还看见其他殿下的人呢......算了别想了，大概是芝诺斯殿下实在太可怕了，想趁机联手杀掉他吧。”

“嘘——别说这个。”

“怕什么，这里没有外人。那个，我提议......待会我们装个样子就行了，芝诺斯殿下好像急着找乌鲁斯殿下有事，我们只要别拦在他面前他没空理我们。”

作为外人的冒险者在医疗所门口停下飞艇放下这帮警卫，然后直接跳机，警卫们见飞艇发出一声巨响栽到地上，表情没有半点意外。

不管芝诺斯是因为什么缘由突然去找一个......好像叫什么斯(他着实不擅长记帝国名字)的人的麻烦，冒险者也决定不再去管了。他跟着警卫们走进医疗所，从前门到一层都是空荡荡的，半个人影都不见，推车挡在路中央，药物洒了一地。冒险者在一层到处找药和绷带的时候，那帮警卫就在他身边紧绷着脸的慢慢移动，同一个地方用专业的架势搜索了三四十次，没有一个人上二楼。

冒险者找到药和绷带，趁周围没人接了杯热水服了下去，身体终于暖和了一点。但好像只是热水的效果而已。

他叹了口气，多抓了一些药瓶塞进口袋里，然后一边往自己的下半张脸缠绷带一边晃出门。绷带不是为了止血，现在他身上的伤口没有在流血，只是，一张血淋淋的下半脸毕竟是有点可怕的，等到离开皇宫，搞不好会被一路瞩目，被询问。那么不如整个包起来，虽然看上去很奇怪，但至少好得多。

他回到飞艇的驾驶座上，身体变暖和后，他头开始发昏，想睡觉。他把大氅拉得紧一点，懒得张望四周，半眯着眼，嘴里念叨着：“检测完成，各部件运作正常...再次启动引擎.....”启动飞艇。

飞艇摇摇晃晃的浮起来。

他打了个哈欠，瘫在座位上，接着，隐约感觉到头顶上方倏忽出现一阵缭乱的气流。

气流在一瞬息之间猛冲而止，他立即跳下飞艇，但是，沉重的身体只来得及险险躲开冲击的中心。耳边炸开一声巨响，接着天旋地转，他撞到雪地上翻滚了几圈，最后脸朝下，绷带里的伤口疼得厉害，这可以忍受，不妙的是，左腿更疼。

他低头，看见一片血正徐徐从裤管里流出来，晕染雪地，灌入袜子和皮鞋。

“......“

冒险者决定先忽视这条腿，撑起身体，重新把大氅盖到头上，在他面前，世界发生了相当大的变化。飞艇已经不见了，取而代之的是一堆零散的废铁，洁白的艇身如同一张被揉皱的白纸掉在地上，地面龟裂，废铁的中心冒着烟。

在废铁堆的后方，本来是医疗所的楼房高层墙面出现了一个大坑，好像挨了一枚超大型的子弹似的，三四层两大排窗户的玻璃不翼而飞。

看样子，是有人在医疗所那边发射了一枚奇妙的炮弹，击中他的飞艇。

这皇宫还能诡异到什么地步。

冒险者攥紧大氅，谨慎的探向碎铁中间的弹坑，没走几步，就看见里面出现了一点动静。

一些金色的发丝出现在浓烟里，接着是一张眼熟的小脸，沾满了血和灰，一个男孩攥着刀，从浓烟中走了出来。

芝诺斯对雪地吐出一口带血的唾沫，抬起头，刚好和冒险者对上目光。

冒险者再次陷入沉默，他想到炮弹本弹既然是芝诺斯，也就是说这不是真的炮弹，一般来说很难将有一定水平的武者打飞出去精准击中某一点，他就只是倒霉。

不行，今天无论如何都要离开这个鬼地方。

他转过身，后方传来一阵急促的脚步声，他突然有不好的预感，回过头，看见芝诺斯已经来到他面前，两手伸过来，抓住他的脸。

全身剧痛，意识微薄，导致冒险者这才发觉在刚刚的一击下，自己的潜行术已经解除了。

“......有人偷走了你。”

面前的芝诺斯开始抚摸他脸上的绷带，目光检察他全身，无机物一样冰凉的蓝眼睛轻轻颤抖起来。

是愤怒，男孩表情尽管没有多大变化，但狂怒的杀气在他身上迸发，他的唇角向上翘，脸上浮现一个比直接盛怒要可怕得多的浅笑。

“这些人都喜欢乱动我的东西。”

冒险者挠了一下脸上的绷带，一时之间不知道该怎么对这个小孩开口说他要走了。这个皇宫里的人整天要杀他是个好藉口，但芝诺斯也不像会接受这种理由的正常人。

反正也要回去收拾行李，他盘算了一下，道：“......如你所见，我要回去洗澡换身衣服。”他展开手臂，向男孩展示一下自己身上一片血红的破布衬衫。

芝诺斯置若罔闻，“留着，别离开我身边。”

“可是我要冷死了。”

芝诺斯把刀插到地上，解下身上的大衣递给他。

“......”

冒险者面色发青的接过。有多一件衣服是再好不过，芝诺斯要是感冒了，他也可以睡多几天懒觉。

不过......

穿衣服的时候他又想起一件事，芝诺斯又和皇族打起来了，现在是处于某个事件里头吧，估计这位皇曾孙也要没空抓他去打架了。

他不想去过问这件事的细节，加雷马皇室的破事现在他半点儿都不想去了解。

“追过来了。”芝诺斯突然说道，捡起刀，在雪里穿着衬衫向医疗所的方向走了两步。冒险者抬起头，发现那边有个眼熟的人影，高大的帝国人站在那里，正看着他们，慢慢拔刀。

这个人没有杀气，也没有活人的气息。冒险者刚刚其实也察觉到有人过来，但因为这样，没有去注意。

现在他去看着那人，双眼慢慢睁大了。

“是腰带老爷爷！”

芝诺斯回头看他一眼，淡淡道：“果然是他碰了你。”

“等等，你是和这个人打？”

冒险者话没说完，芝诺斯就冲了上去，男孩的动作迅捷如电，男人也流畅挥刀，双方你来我往，片刻便是数十个回合。

刀风围绕着他们，大地龟裂，碎石乱飞。这时候医疗所的大门前出现了冒险者拉过来的那批警卫，他们看见这飞沙走石的场面，都僵住在原地，呆若木鸡，不敢靠近。

冒险者越看越觉得不对劲。

这么说腰带老爷爷就是芝诺斯在追杀的那个皇族？

他敲了敲自己的脑袋，突然开始怀疑一件事。

芝诺斯追杀腰带老爷爷，莫非是因为在训练场发现他被绑架走了，腰带老爷爷有重大嫌疑，所以才会冲进腰带老爷爷府上。

但是，腰带老爷爷那个时候在地下牢房鞭打他，芝诺斯找不到人，出来后，在另外一边的腰带老爷爷他们三个已经被弗雷砍到地上。警卫或者佣人后来发现了他们，把腰带老爷爷送到医疗所，可能他们闹的动静颇大，提着刀的芝诺斯得到了消息，一边干掉阻扰和追杀他的警卫，一边往医疗所这边赶。而刚刚他在一楼找药，摸鱼警卫队在摸鱼的时候，芝诺斯终于来到腰带老爷爷的面前。

这么想可能有点自作多情，但是又很合理。

他按住太阳穴，感觉全身不自在，只好集中注意力看着两个人的战斗，他发现芝诺斯下的全是死手，腰带老爷爷却游刃有余，以试探为主。

不对劲。

他之前遇到的腰带老爷爷绝对没有这么强，而且现在这个人身上的气息也已经不一样了。

他脑海里突然浮现出一段记忆：当年解放战争后，芝诺斯空空如也的石棺，以及，再次出现在战场上，和他厮杀的芝诺斯。

“......”

他继续仔细观察，越看越眼熟。一个人可以学习很多战斗技巧，但战斗中的一些习惯很难改变。遇到同种情况，不同类型的战士会有不同的动作，即便是同样的选择进攻或回避，动作分解开来也会全然不一样。

观察了千百回合，现在他完全确认眼前的人是谁了。

“啊......”

怎么白袍艾里迪布斯凭空冒出来了。

*

刀风在半空猛烈相撞，以太向四面迸发，撞碎了周围的楼房，芝诺斯在石块和碎钢的大雨降落前在冒险者身边落地，挥舞着长刀在两人头顶上方砍开一片安全区域。

冒险者看一眼他流血的手，无疑他又把以太结晶嵌进手里了。这个人要是在为了他打架，然后偏偏是和白袍打起来......他不知道该有什么想法。

他感到很头疼，很希望这种奇怪的事情不存在于这个世界上。

于是他把大氅扔到地上，说道：“芝诺斯，把刀给我，让我来打。”

芝诺斯没理他，眼里闪耀着兴奋和嗜血的光。

冒险者径直走到芝诺斯前方，看向白袍，见对方正好也在看他。

“你把我打成这样了。”他解下脸上的绷带，露出下半张脸上狰狞的伤口。“甚至，你们还要将我活活鞭打成肉酱......我和你们本来无怨无仇，你三个儿子把我推下水，导致我病情恶化，说不定这几天就要进棺材......然后你们又绑架我，鞭打我，你们永远也不会放过我。我必须打倒你。”

他把手按进胸口，抽出里面一团漆黑的以太，暗光的包围里，英雄的掠影在半空成形，缓缓降落地面，举起暗影大剑，对白袍艾里迪布斯漠然而视。

腰带老爷爷外表的白袍嘴角一勾。

“真是有趣，你果然就是动乱的中心。”

他一手挥刀，另外一只手曲指成爪，向冒险者抓来。冒险者发现他的目的似乎是想抓住自己，连忙躲开，顺便劈出凝聚成漆黑剑刃的以太。

他没有武器，身体虚弱，尽管并不觉得白袍有多厉害，也不会自负到和白袍硬拼。不过英雄的掠影果然比他印象中强大了许多，一出来就把场地像切碎纸片似的毁坏了一大片。白袍在如此迅猛爆裂的攻势下不得不认真起来，再也没有办法去抓冒险者。

芝诺斯被晾到了一边。他若有所思的看着这场战斗，慢慢的，又笑了一下。

冒险者感觉到身旁有东西飞过来，伸手接住，发现是芝诺斯的刀。

成年帝国人所用的长刀，对由于发育不良而非常矮小的年幼男孩来说，可以当成大剑使用。

冒险者很快乐：“谢了。”

“你果然是......最完美的宝物。”

芝诺斯站在原地，目不转睛地看着两个人厮杀，渐渐地，他脸上开始浮现一种狂喜。

“尽情使用你的獠牙和利爪吧，你是世界上独一无二的猛兽......而我，哪怕舍弃一切，不择手段，也必须成为配得上你的主人了。”

冒险者不是第一次和白袍战斗了，白袍本来就不擅长战斗，他又了解白袍所有的弱点，尽管他现在是病弱小孩的身体，但英雄的掠影出乎意料的强得过分。

所以，理所当然的，最后白袍的防守姿态被击溃，他一刀刺向白袍的心脏，白袍踉跄退后几步，只能眼睁睁看着铺天盖地的漆黑以太侵略整个视野。

冒险者的刀刺到一半，就看见面前的男人软软的向后塌下去，后脑勺重重着地，一声巨响。

“......”

居然逃跑了。

地上的男人脸色苍白，双眼紧闭，白袍的灵魂已经不知道逃到哪里去，冒险者只好悻悻然收刀。

芝诺斯走过来，疑惑问道：“你不杀他？”

“已经死了。”

芝诺斯蹲下去，摸了一下男人的鼻息，摇头道：“还有一口气。”

冒险者哽住，想不通这个人的命怎么这么硬。

“也好，现在杀他太便宜他了。”

芝诺斯脸上浮现嗜血的微笑，投向他的眼神却柔和下来，“我们先回去吧。“

这个主意不错。冒险者摸一把嘴上和鼻子上的伤口。现在天还没黑，他赶回去收拾行李，仍然可以达成今天之内离开皇宫这个目的。

问题是，从刚刚的警卫口中，冒险者现在知道皇宫里一片大乱，芝诺斯这又是第二次......为了他大开杀戒(冒险者胃部抽搐)，他总觉得直接大摇大摆的走回去，绝对还会遭遇一系列大麻烦。

冒险者看向医疗所，开始准备尿遁。

恰好瞄见刚刚躲在那里的警卫们正往这边走过来，幸运的是，他们没有一个抽出武器，看起来不像是来打架的。为首的健步如飞，其他人跟在后头，姿态颇为专业，看不见了刚刚的怂样。

冒险者歪了一下头，警卫队们已经来到他们面前了。地上躺着他们本来要来保护的人，但那个队长抬着下巴，压根儿不看一眼。

“方才皇帝陛下传令。”

队长专注的看着冒险者，轻声道：“他说他想见一见这一位小朋友......还有芝诺斯殿下，您也过去吧。”

冒险者回头看向芝诺斯，芝诺斯也在看他。

“你想去吗？”芝诺斯问道。

冒险者余光瞥向四周的废墟，心想现在皇宫乱成这个样子，难免会引起爱梅特赛尔克的注意。而他作为相关人士，脑子得有问题才会去见爱梅特赛尔克。白袍艾里迪布斯也就算了，爱梅特赛尔克他现在可打不赢。

不过直接拒绝肯定行不通，还会让情况变得更加复杂。

“既然是皇帝陛下的命令，也没办法吧。”冒险者叹了口气，耸肩。“不过我要先去上个厕所，要憋不住了。”

“我等你。”芝诺斯颔首。

冒险者走过去捡起地上的大氅，拍拍灰披到头上，快步往医疗所走去。

在走过警卫队身边的时候，他听见那个队长冷笑了一声，道：“你不会还真的以为让他去了，他还会回来吧。”

声调拖得很长，有种莫名的熟悉感。

冒险者一愣，立即要撒腿就跑，这时在他眼前，四周的景色变暗了，甚至像水一样流动起来。他低下头，发现手脚上缠上了黑链。

漆黑的以太牢狱缠住了他，甚至封印了他体内的以太流动。冒险者愣住，极度不祥的预感从他胸口里缓缓升起。

有人慢悠悠绕到他面前，是那个警卫队长，这个人微微皱着眉，对他露出一丝嘲弄的笑。

冒险者认出了他这副表情，胸口里萦绕的不祥终于变成了实质。

爱梅特赛尔克的眼睛看着他，却只是继续对芝诺斯说话。

“听好了，年轻人，对于这种狡猾的坏孩子，你要用最大的能力绑住他，把他关起来，一直放在视线里......”

他蹲下来，伸出冰冷的手，轻柔摩挲冒险者的脸。

“不然，他就会把自己弄成一张脏兮兮的破布......而且，就算你把他锁在冥界，他也能远走高飞。”


	5. 误会

听见“冥界”这个词从爱梅特赛尔克嘴里出来，冒险者大脑空白了好几秒，男人蹲在他面前，手指轻轻沿着他脸上的伤口滑过。笑容只在这张黑发灰眼的陌生面孔上浮现了一小会，现在已经消失了。冒险者察觉到他其实并不高兴。

冒险者先让自己维持着呆滞茫然的表情，同时努力冷静下来。他想，或许其实还没有出什么大问题，他绝不能先自乱阵脚，不可以泄露更多信息给这个危险的男人。他开始反省，首先，他在白袍艾里迪布斯面前展露了太多实力，对此他有点后悔了。当时他是认为反正自己马上要离开皇宫了，或许也没剩下几天的命，人之将死，当然随心所欲行事，结果，谁想到爱梅特赛尔克就在附近看着。如今无影们肯定注意到他很不对劲——比方说作为加雷马小孩却能使用以太什么的。

另一方面，根据前世的接触，他大概了解到爱梅特赛尔克能看见灵魂的本质，魔力甚至能连通冥界。那么，现在的情况搞不好是他的灵魂沾染了冥界的气息，或者是其他诸如此类的玩意，于是爱梅特赛尔克发现他躯壳里的灵魂其实是一个自冥界逃出来的亡魂......总而言之，无论爱梅特赛尔克是用什么方法得知他的来历，这个人能知道的也仅止于此了，不会有更多信息。

对这位加雷马皇帝和无影来说，应该只不过是由于皇宫里的动静太大，睡着觉好好的家里被炸了一块又一块，才跑来看看罢了。现在这个人又发现漩涡中心是个借尸亡魂的家伙，说不定比他还茫然。而他是已死之人，又是濒死之身，世上不存在能让他忧心的事情了。无影就算发现他是一个亡魂，也不会知道他脑子里的东西和他真正的实力。只要他先装一下怂，冷静等待时机......

说不定还能死在这个鬼地方外头。

冒险者重新审视了一下自己这个终极目标和人生理想，突然有点丧气。

不过他还是定下心来，用迷茫又无辜的目光扫过身上的锁链和爱梅特赛尔克现在的脸。

“放开我......”他低下头看缠在身上的黑链，顺便掩饰自己的表情，害怕的说道：“这是什么东西.....你弄出来的吗，你们想做什么？”

爱梅特赛尔克抬起眉，抚摸他的脸的五根手指突然屈曲成爪，扯动他的脸皮，强行把他的脸扳起来。

冒险者被无影仔细地端详着，这道目光却几乎不含疑虑，男人看过来的眼神异常复杂，冒险者完全没看懂。他只感到有无形的强压落在身上，裸露的皮肤微微刺痛。

“......看来你坚持要玩。”无影的声音又轻又冷，金眼的大法师比冒险者想象的情况，似乎投入了预料之外的更多感情。“很好，你可以玩，无论你想做什么，我都会奉陪。”

说罢他打了个响指，更多的黑链缓慢爬过冒险者的身体，捆住了他的胸膛和双腿，捆得更紧。冒险者挣扎两次，发觉他绝对挣不开，只好暂时放弃，等待时机。

他在心里抱怨着爱梅特赛尔克对小孩外表的俘虏都这么认真，同时有种模糊的感觉，怀疑爱梅特赛尔克不止是一般的生气，而是带有几分怨恨的盛怒。无影这次的暴怒又和当年在黑风海底决战时的他不一样，没有直接释放出来，压抑得很深，但黑链深深绞进了他的皮肉里。 

身后传来几声巨响，冒险者回过头，正好看见芝诺斯的刀风砍碎了旁边的花坛。但是在年幼金发男孩面前有一道无形的屏障，猛烈的刀刃也好，飞溅的碎石也罢，全部都被隔在了后方。

芝诺斯砍了几次，怎么也没法击碎屏障过来这边，终究是收了刀，蓝眼睛死死瞪着爱梅特赛尔克，凶狠得像能剖出一块肉来。

“还愣着做什么。”爱梅特赛尔克这话是对周围看傻眼了的其他警卫说的，他自己仍然蹲着，没有动的意思，“去找架飞艇过来，皇帝陛下要等得不耐烦了。”

警卫们连忙领命跑走，不一会儿这里就只剩下他们三个了。冒险者见芝诺斯突然说道：“他身体不好，你要是不想死，好好照顾他。”

爱梅特赛尔克撇下嘴角。“......这种事用不着你来关心。”

芝诺斯把目光移到冒险者脸上，“我很快就会来接你。”

虽然也不是指望芝诺斯能救得了自己，不过冒险者还是不自禁看着金发男孩转身离开的背影发呆。

他发觉好像已经和这个前生的死敌走太近了。芝诺斯总是为他出头，又理所当然的想救他，为什么会这样，他有对这个男孩示好过哪怕一次吗。

他有点搞不清状况。

然后他感到自己的脸颊被人掐住，爱梅特赛尔克站在他身后，掐得相当用力，他没料到会突然被袭击，吓得呜了一声，扭头对着无影的手就恶狠狠的咬下去。

无影的手指被他咬个正着，他的牙齿咬破了好一片皮肉，舌头舔到了血味，这个人却像是没有痛觉，仍旧不松开手。

“真是服了你。”爱梅特赛尔克面色不善，“都多大的人了，还是喜欢找麻烦，又喜欢咬人，甚至学会了勾引那种小混蛋......”他松开捏脸的手，又伸出另外一只手撬冒险者的牙关，冒险者察觉到他要嘲讽自己，提前报复性的用力咬住他这只手，结果无影还是满不在乎，只是抬高手臂，把他提了起来。他现在毕竟是年幼孩子的身体，只得双脚悬空。他克制住愠怒，两人对上了视线。

“我们...有千百个世纪没见面了吧......”男人突然说出了一句奇怪的话，“我都快忘记你过去是什么样子了......不过，擅长给我找麻烦这点肯定是没有变。”

冒险者呆住了，牙关一松，整个人便向下掉，他反应过来，连忙调整姿势尽量避免摔伤，最后却发现一点疼痛都没有出现。

他悬浮在半空。

爱梅特赛尔克操控的无形之力把他稳稳的放回地面，男人抬着手臂，血珠滴落在冒险者的脸上。

一滴，一滴的，血在这种冰天雪地里，在半空就失去了温度，像半融的雪花。

冒险者突然有点不敢看这个无影的眼神。真是莫名其妙，这个男人现在看他的眼神让人看着都觉得难受。

冒险者终于确认到，情况比他想象的要不对劲得多。

爱梅特赛尔克对他的态度，绝对不是对“搞破坏的恶灵”和“不完整的废物”的态度。

“那个......”

他有点不好意思，“虽然搞不懂怎么回事，不过你好像是认错人了。”

“哈？”

“你说得好像我们以前认识一样，但我们是第一次见面。”他连带着更进一步撇清关系，对着爱梅特赛尔克现在的这张脸，这话他能说得毫不心虚。“抱歉，我不是你的那个朋友。”

我们只做过敌人，我还被你狠狠的嫌弃了一顿，臭骂了半天。冒险者觉得自己没有撒半句谎话，因而表现出了两百分的诚恳，演技相当完美。

爱梅特赛尔克低下头，现在浅色的太阳正从惨白天幕的西边滑落，残辉照在这个男人的身后，男人的脸庞于是陷入了阴影中。

冒险者看着他的手指在半空中抽动几下，垂下来，慢慢的，他把手臂也放下来了。无影面无表情，冒险者却有种直觉，很怀疑这个男人刚刚是用极强的自制力才勉强压下了伸手过来掐他脖子的冲动。

“算了......我也不该指望你还能记得我。”

冒险者做了半天被掐死怎么办的心理准备，最后男人却只是别开脸。冒险者顺着他的目光望过去，发现警卫们已经开着一架完好的飞艇过来。

“......我可以不在意你的灵魂是怎么恢复过来的。你过去的事情，你现在的目的，你要是不想说，我就不会过问。”无影换了轻柔的语气，就好像跟情人说话一样。冒险者被这完全不对头的情况搞出了一身鸡皮疙瘩，更可怕的是，他还完全受制于人。无影伸手抓住了他的黑链，把他当小猫小狗提溜起来，向飞艇走过去。

“只不过，你以后就别想离开我身边了。”金眼男人态度认真得陌生：“你看现在这个世界，一切都变了，一切都不复存在，我也是一样的......我不再是当年在亚马乌罗提的那个年轻人。我知道我那时候性格恶劣，不会体贴人，你对我多半没有好印象......这点我非常抱歉......你不在之后，我有在好好反省。但是，现在的我更糟糕。我是你想象不出来的那种邪恶，我的灵魂就跟这些不完整的废物一样浑浊丑陋，恶贯满盈，甚至有过之而无不及......我改不好了，你要是想跑，想从我身边逃开，我就会让你好好体会到这一点，这件事你最好记住，刻进你的大脑里。”

这番话说得可怕，口吻却不凶恶，倒像是长辈亲切友善的劝晚辈在冷天多穿件衣服一般，甚至带有几分慈爱。这导致冒险者懵了半天，他脑子更错乱了，大脑似乎自发性的拒绝去理解无影的这段话，拒绝接受用这个诡异的态度对待他的无影。

他心乱如麻，满是乱七八糟的杂念，思考和分析全然无法进行，他只好先让自己冷静下来，决定从最简单的事情开始做起：总之先否定无影的话。不然就会变成默认了。

可是，他动了动嘴唇，又控制住了自己，另一方面，常年在生死关头徘徊培养出的直觉告诉他，这个时候他不该说任何话，即使是说大实话，也没有好果子吃。

他便只好先装怂，任由无影把他拎上飞艇。“我们之间一定有不少误会......”他用无影刚好能听见的声音咕哝。

无影没有再理会他。把他提上飞艇后，这个男人把他像包裹一样放在膝盖上，十根手指都搭上了黑链，动作有点刻意的回避了他的衣服和皮肤。

“快走。”面对警卫们，他切换成冷漠不耐烦的口吻，发出命令。

做司机的警卫启动了飞艇，其他人克制着自己的好奇心，没有人说话，所有人都笔直看向前方，没有人移动眼珠子，好像每个人的眼前都有个维埃拉族男性在雪地里跳裸舞似的。

天色慢慢变暗，飞艇里一片寂静，在外面，路灯亮起了淡黄的光，道路两旁的建筑在披上夜色后转化成一只只伏在地面的巨大黑兽。黑兽们身前的人行道偶尔有人快步走过，每一个都是神色平静，皇宫似乎已经在极短的时间里恢复了秩序。

冒险者也跟着这些人安静了一会儿，然后他开始觉得他怎么可以坐以待毙，就算跑不掉，也要给这些人找点麻烦才行。

于是他出声打破寂静，“那个，不管你们信不信......我是真的憋不住了。”

因为他是被爱梅特赛尔克放在膝盖上，这话就说得颇有威胁性：“可不可以先让我去一下，不然我马上就会尿出来的。”

爱梅特赛尔克抬起眼皮，对司机道：“停下。”

冒险者正为尿遁计划突然变得可以顺利进行而吃惊，又听见无影说：“去附近的储物室，找些尿布过来。”

“......喂！”

两个警卫立即跳下飞艇走了，冒险者脸色发白，口气变得险恶：“你在搞什么，我又不是婴儿。”

无影懒洋洋的把身体向后靠，“不用担心，这么小的身体，穿得上的。”

“不可能！”

“等着看吧，我来给你穿。”

“我不是要你试！”

尽管知道挣扎一定没有用，看见那两个警卫手里提着纸包回来的时候，冒险者还是大受惊吓的使劲扭动身体，试图从爱梅特赛尔克的膝盖上滑下去。他才不管这样会不会摔得鼻青脸肿，只要紧贴着地面，谁也别想给他穿尿布。然而爱梅特赛尔克按住锁链的力道极大，根本就不像一个应该体力不足的术师。警卫爬上飞艇，把纸包递过来，爱梅特赛尔克用一只手按住他，另外一只手拆出纸包里的尿布。

在被解开腰带，拉下裤子的过程里，冒险者失去理智吼了十几次“我要杀了你”，不幸中的万幸是，爱梅特赛尔克也没有乱碰他，只是把纸尿布撕开成一大片厚垫，草草塞进他的内裤里，就给他提上了裤子。

冒险者当年被人捆着扔到大庭广众之下指责是毒杀女王的恶徒时，都没有此时屈辱。

“现在你可以尿出来了。”无影似笑非笑道，飞艇再次发动。

冒险者在余下的路程里不发一言，爱梅特赛尔克奇怪的表现已经被他抛到了脑后，他只顾心里默誓在他死之前(这应该用不了几天)他一定要把皇宫炸了，把索鲁斯的胡子烧光(他还记得卧房里那本《加雷马简史》上索鲁斯老年时的照片，胡子又白又多，像很不友善的矮子拉姆)。

飞艇最后在一座雄伟的宫殿前停下来。冒险者刻意用嫌弃的表情抬头瞄了一眼这堪称众王之王的住所的建筑物，看见光滑的白墙，精致的浮雕和比百臂巨人更高的立柱。在歌舞剧里，他也见过画在巨幅油画上的这座皇宫——据说瓦厉斯即位后不久，这座宫殿就因为一场可疑的失火而遭到烧毁，新皇为了节省下重建的巨额花费，换了一座宫殿居住。所以在那个时代，此处仅存在于油画之中。

现在他看见了实物，尽管面上不屑，心底也难免有几分复杂，感慨物是人非，而自己竟然被抛进了时光洪流里陌生的一点。

现在这座宫殿看不出半点颓迹，它自然有一种神明造物般的气势，似乎要永世长存。在宫殿前方，一张腥红夺目的地毯从宫门里延伸出来，像白色恶魔的长舌，在地毯两边，站着神情肃穆的黑衣警卫队，每个人身上都披着红绸，金流苏，纽扣镶着闪闪发亮的宝石，前襟佩戴银章。在他们脚边，还蹲着十只龇牙的大黑狗，每一只都竖着尖耳，被驯养得绝好，皮毛油亮，也不乱动。大管事站在所有人前方，身后是站成两列的穿着锦衣软鞋，低眉顺目的侍者们，在他身边还有几个冒险者不认得的人，反正都穿着各式华服，所谓的达官贵人，对冒险者来说，都没必要去认识。

使用着这警卫小队长身体的爱梅特赛尔克抬头挺胸，在众人的目光里把他提着下了飞艇，然后他身上绝大部分的黑链就化为黑烟消散了。只余下一根缠着他脖子的黑链，另一端被爱梅特赛尔克攥在手心里。冒险者感到极大的侮辱，站着不动，只用凶恶的目光扫过这些人。大管事那伙人在他们抵达时就在向他们走来，这时候已经到了他们面前。

“真的就是他？”大管事略带疑惑的目光落在冒险者身上，吩咐他身后的人。“找几个医生过来，还有，带他去洗个澡，换身衣服。这个模样可不能出现在陛下面前。”

“陛下的命令是立即把他带过去，不得耽误。”爱梅特赛尔克道。

冒险者翻了个白眼。

“那好......”大管事颔首，又喝止走出几步的侍者们。“别去了，陛下第一次提出这种要求......总之都要小心侍候着。”

“管事大人，您这说的是什么话......没看见这家伙的样子吗。”无影切换成夸张的歌剧般的腔调，伸手过来抓住了冒险者躲开的脸，手指划过他嘴唇和鼻子一带上的伤口。“去叫医生，准备好干净的衣服，不要别人用过的那些，拿最好的料子，送到陛下的寝宫里。”

他说的话有种魔力，侍者们没有想起他只是一个警卫小队的队长，并无资格擅自下这种命令，直接就低头领命跑走了。

大管事眼神复杂的看他一眼，没有说什么，转身带路。

爱梅特赛尔克抬腿就走，其他人也理所当然的向前行，冒险者决心给他们找麻烦，站稳在原地不动。爱梅特赛尔克一扯锁链，他向前倒下去跪到地上，手指抓住了红色软绒的地毯，爱梅特赛尔克把他向前拉，地毯就整张被他抓了起来，拖出一大块皱褶。

爱梅特赛尔克站住了，皱着眉看他。

“够了......”他口气里充满了无可奈何。“你知道这样没有用。”

“难说。”冒险者咧嘴做出凶相，“你可以把我拖进去，就像对待狗一样，但我会把整张地毯也拖进去，扔到皇帝陛下的身上。众所周知，皇帝陛下又老又矮，要是被卷在这玩意里面，搞不好一不小心就闪了腰，再也爬不起来了。”

但凡是冒险者余光能瞥见的爱梅特赛尔克之外的脸孔，无一不是大惊失色。大管事出声喝道：“胡说八道！皇帝陛下英明神武，身体也硬朗得很。”

“那么我们就来试试。”

大管事几步走上前来扯他手里的地毯，冒险者把地毯卷在手臂上，死死抱住。他现在没法使用以太，蛮力自然比不过身体健康的成年人，但是他把地毯和自己的手缠死了，除非把他的手臂扯脱臼，不然绝对没法把地毯和他分开。

大管事有所顾忌，不敢太过用力。扯了几下后，他让身旁的警卫递来军刀，把地毯割开。于是冒险者就抱着那被割出来的一小块地毯坐在地上，讥讽的目光扫过地毯上的大洞和眼神平静的爱梅特赛尔克。

大管事道：“你在给自己找麻烦。”

“我经常这样做。”冒险者继续抱紧手里的破布。“非常有意思。”

大管事决定不再理他，眼神示意爱梅特赛尔克把他弄进宫殿里。却见爱梅特赛尔克撒手把黑链扔了，还不满的瞪了大管事一眼。

“愣着做什么，还不立即把他抱进去。”他目光又落在冒险者身上，“你也给我乖一点，我说过，我的眼睛会一直看着你。”

说罢，他径直走进宫门，留下一群人在原地呆滞了好几秒，大管事率先回过神，抬一下眉毛，弯腰把冒险者抱了起来，也向宫殿走去。

冒险者抓紧手上的地毯，心想待会他就要把这块被他踩过的玩意扔到索鲁斯那张老脸上出一口恶气。要是能塞进索鲁斯的内裤里，那自然是更妙。

他正绞尽脑汁想办法，大管事抱着他走过站满秀美侍从的前厅，登上红木扶手的旋梯，穿过挂有美丽油画的走廊。在一幅描画塔尔塔洛斯地狱的暗红画布前，这个表情严肃的中年人站住了。

“陛下以前从未对男童表示过兴趣。”男人一开口，冒险者面上的肌肉就没忍住抽搐了一下，又听这个人开始说教道：“他对待仆从不坏，不会轻易苛责你，你好好讨他欢心。你要知道，他是这个世界上前无古人，后无来者的天才，是伟人，英雄，世上最有权势的皇帝和我们的国父，你长大后会了解到他的功绩，要是存在神灵，他全然是天神在人间的化身。侍奉他，对你来说是莫大的荣幸，你会从此受益良多。但是......”

这种时候说到“但是”，谁都会知道这个人要开始恐吓人了。事实的确如此。只不过大管事恐吓的内容仍然超出了冒险者的想象。

“你要是太过顽劣，仍旧像个不懂事的市井男孩一样调皮捣蛋......我可以跟你说一下我比你空长几十年人生的见识：一般来说，我们会阉割不听话的漂亮男孩，这样会省去很多麻烦，也会让人变得乖巧一些。等你长到成年，因为失去了男人的生殖器官，就不会变声，不会长胡子，至少有好些年，别的男孩已经长成高大健壮的男人，你仍旧是唇红齿白，肤如凝脂的美少年，甚至可能长出女人的乳房。要是你失去了陛下的宠爱，被他抛弃，赐给哪个大臣或军团长，很难说那个人会怎么对你。既然你曾经侍奉过陛下，很多人都会想要碰你，或许他们会一起分享，把你当成宴会上一盘鹿肉，你的新主人会乐意把你的每个夜晚卖给不同的人，因为他们会开价非常的高，这种事情尽管丑恶，但他们有的是办法不让娈童说出来。再说即使你敢说，也不会有人听，因为这个世界上很多坏事，其实几乎所有人都知道，人们只是不想听，不想提。”

冒险者听了这番话，沉默了好一会儿。他上一辈子见多识广，却基本只是背着武器行走在战场上，踱步于市井间，他对于世界这一面的了解和接触，仅止于偶尔遇到逃跑的娈童，被囚禁的性奴，他怜惜那些人，对他们伸出援手，向加害者挥舞利刃，尽情发泄自己的憎恶。现在他居然自己被误会成娈童了，还竟然是爱梅特赛尔克的娈童，一时之间，他大脑空白，数种滋味涌上心头。

他有好几句话想说，但又都不太说得出来，整整两辈子，他第一次惊愕至此，大管事抱着他继续向前走。最后他眼睛看着前方，看着离走廊尽头那扇浅淡琉璃色的双开大门越来越近，他听见自己情不自禁地喃喃低语：“别的不说，索鲁斯都多大年纪了......阉人都比他硬吧。”

大管事的脚步停了一下，他微不可察的摇了摇头，心里猜测着这个男孩不幸的结局，继续把男孩抱进门里。

大管事把他在门口放下来，就后退几步，关上了大门。冒险者大脑仍然晕乎乎的，他搞不清楚是因为体虚，还是受到惊吓。他想很可能只是身体问题，他已经难得好一段时间没有咳血了，他猜是要么血咳得差不多，要么身体连咳血的机能都出了问题。

房间笼罩在一片氤氲淡雾中，在四面书架墙中间是馥郁的雅香，这是一间书房，占地比一些豪宅的大厅还要广阔，每隔十几步摆放着雕塑，花瓶之类的艺术品。左侧的书架之间还有一道侧门，不知通往何处，右侧是一片落地窗，窗户紧闭，外面已经是满天繁星，在夜空前是桌面干净的黑檀木书桌，和一张背对着他的雕花躺椅。

躺椅上有人。冒险者进来后，这个人一直没有半点反应。尽管心里怀疑有诈，他还是蹑手蹑脚地靠近了躺椅。椅子上果然是一个年迈的老人，正紧闭双眼，似乎已经睡着了。

冒险者虽然跟这张脸是初次见面，却完全没有一点陌生的感觉。他仔细打量老人脸上的皱纹和毯子一样披洒下来的白发和白胡子，确认了，他心里并没有萌生哪怕一丝半点的尊敬长辈的思想。

爱梅特赛尔克跑到了另外一个身体里，把他抓来这个地方，现在人却不见了。这横竖看都是见雀张罗。可是，不可一世的索鲁斯大帝就在眼前，紧闭着眼睛，一动不动，睡得好像一具尸体，要是这样他都不动手，他就对不起自己现在苟延残喘随时能躲进死者世界的绝对优势。

冒险者举起一直攥在手心里的地毯碎片，打量了索鲁斯腰部好几秒钟，也没看出怎么才能解开繁复的衣物，把手伸进加雷马年迈皇帝的内裤里。

于是他退而求其次，伸手把地毯布塞进了老人的嘴巴。

可能是因为他太过虚弱，全身乏力，也可能是老人的嘴巴确实很难撬开，他不得不用上两只手才拉开老人的牙关，费了相当多的功夫才把碎布塞好位置，不至于掉下来。

他把手收回来，又开始准备对大帝的胡子下手，他环顾房间，寻找可以点火的东西。这时候老人的脑袋已经偏离了原本的位置。他听见声响，回头看着老人的脑袋越来越歪，连带着身体也歪向了一边。

接着是肉体撞击地面的闷响。他退后几步，看着碎布终究还是因为地心引力从索鲁斯大帝的嘴里掉了出来。

冒险者站在索鲁斯没有活人气息的躯壳旁边挠挠头。他今天受到的惊吓已经够多的了，这个时候意识基本是麻木的，只觉得这情况怎么有点眼熟。

他想起了曾经他和乌尔达哈的女王独处，拉拉菲尔族的女王也这样倒在他面前。他于是熟练地看向房间的两扇门，一扇是大管事带他进来的大门，另外一扇是书架间的侧门，他开始猜测是哪扇门马上要有人进来，把他当作弑君者捉拿归案。

没让他等很久。侧门被人推开了，他看着眼熟的男人缓缓走进来，没有指控他，也没有士兵，斥责和惊叫，只有男人一人，靠到那边的墙上，半垂下眼帘看过来这边。

冒险者看一眼地上的白胡子索鲁斯，又看向拥有那张曾经和他们走过诺弗兰特的年轻时的索鲁斯脸庞的人。

这个青年索鲁斯的模样，和他印象里不太一样。

外表虽然没有变化，还是那个高贵皇侯的模样，不笑时五官庄重，皮肤像打磨过的白象牙一样毫无瑕疵。但在冒险者印象中，这个男人应该时常是满脸不耐烦或者忧愁不快的表情，整天塌着肩膀，那个言行举止......怎么说，索鲁斯大帝对全世界被侵占的国家而言尽管不是好人，但至少，冒险者不认为他会是那种纵情声色，圈养娈童的堕落男人。姑且把历史和无影的观念问题放到一边，说句粗俗的话，那个人看起来累得根本硬不起来。

但现在出现在这个房间里的索鲁斯，却确实能让人联想到统率军队一手建立起巨大帝国的年富力强的皇帝。冒险者被这个男人用锐利的目光看着，感觉身体微微刺痛。

这个时空的爱梅特赛尔克......让人费解的打起十二分精神来了。无影浅色双瞳投过来的目光，就像极地寒冰一样灼人，这种目光当年冒险者在黑风海底也多少感受到过。不过那个时候他一心想要救人气势汹汹，至于现在，归根究底，却只不过是炸了别人家，把别人同事揍了一顿，然后被抓个正着，被揪到这里来而已。何况，地上还躺着吃过地毯的年迈索鲁斯“尸体”。

尽管没有丝毫愧疚，冒险者还是突然有点心虚。

爱梅特赛尔克眉间的沟壑极深。

“你都到椅子旁边了，怎么还不躺下去。”无影瞄一眼他的腿，看起来很不快：“我的东西你都可以用，你也不像是这么客气的人。”他抬了抬下巴，冒险者知道他是指地上的老皇帝。

“我不是故意的......”

冒险者瞥了一眼躺椅，宕机半天的脑子终于快速运转起来。爱梅特赛尔克看起来没有设圈套抓弄他，这很好，但是，这个无影似乎把他当成了某个朋友，这份友情他可承受不起。

尤其是，要是错认还好，可是，万一没弄错呢——一个念头闪过冒险者的脑海。黑风海底的希斯拉德幻影提过他的灵魂在古代和爱梅特赛尔克曾经有些关系。但是，冒险者认识的无影并不认为不完整的人类是人，不管怎么说，当年爱梅特赛尔克对他可不是现在的态度。

要是出了什么问题，比方说在他的时空里，世界已经合并了，他的灵魂恢复了原始状态......不行，不能随便下这种结论。诚然就像古代人的世界一样，他熟悉的世界也终有一日会迎来毁灭，要是无影大愿得偿，或许有幸存者变得像无影那样，为分离世界战斗。但对他来说......他只是一个借尸还魂，随时回归冥界的亡魂，不管他抱有什么想法，放下还是不放下，一切都已经与他无关了。

冒险者仍然站着，斟酌着字句，决定不妄加猜测，最好也别掺和活人们的恩怨情仇，不然对谁都没好处。他想要做到这一点，首先不能表示出知道太多的样子。

“......那个，陛下好像驾崩了。”

爱梅特赛尔克眯起眼睛，举起手指，对准了他，冒险者发觉自己身体悬浮起来，然后被安放在躺椅上。他脖子上的黑链黑蛇一样快速缠上躺椅的扶手和骨架，把他牢牢固定在上面。

“不用再给我演戏了。”男人话里压抑的怒意已经变得明显。“既然你确实想不起来，那么我还是跟你解释好了。你的灵魂对我来说，就算再过一万年，十万年，我也不会认错。另外，你天生就没有说谎的天赋，从来没能骗过我任何一次。”

“......真是受够了，我看得出来你认出了我......我也看得出来你已经不想再见到我。”

冒险者愕然，某方面来说，无影慧眼如炬，他确实认出了爱梅特赛尔克，他甚至知道这个人的真名，了解这个人的性情。可是他们之间也确实有误会。这情况既无法解释，而且最好不要解释。他说不出话来，看着金眼的无影低下头，嘴角突然勾起一个坏笑，眼神阴郁至极。

“我说过，我现在是肮脏的恶徒，别指望我会照顾你的感受。你就当是为了你自己着想，既然用了小孩的身体，就从现在开始，稍微学乖巧一点。不要在这种事情上折磨我的耐性......我也不知道我能忍耐到什么时候。”

“.....等一下，请别说得这么可怕，你真的认错人了！”

冒险者努力扯着身上的黑链，他没指望能不依靠以太扯断这些链子，但现在的情况是他要是什么都不做，他怀疑自己的脑子会炸掉。不管现在到底是怎么样一个事态，这个状况都太不妙了。

“我绝对不是什么故意不认你，我只是，真的不是你想的那个人。话说回来，既然你是把我当朋友，可不可以先把锁链解开，哪有人这么对朋友的！”

爱梅特赛尔克不说话了，脸色甚至比方才更可怕，黑链越来越紧。冒险者对这个状况丈二和尚摸不着头脑，他觉得就算他确实是撒谎不认人的混帐，爱梅特赛尔克的反应也太过了。他预料的，顶多就是绝交再给他一拳。他甚至开始怀疑可能亚马乌罗提人对友情的态度是现代人所无法理解的。或许虽然古代人们平日总是轻声细语，却也有如此暴烈的一面。

*

冒险者又挣扎了一阵子，见爱梅特赛尔克油盐不进地靠在那边，已经在闭目养神，就知道他只能放弃了。他向后躺到椅子上，感觉身体越来越冷。书房里暖气很足，可是也暖和不到他的身体，而他的左腿似乎流了不少血，鞋子和裤子都很粘，这点失血要是身体健康可以不当一回事，可是他现在似乎不太承受得住。

大管事在外面敲门的时候，他已经快要睡着。

一行人陆陆续续走了进来，幸好这间书房够大，即使站了十几个人也不拥挤。冒险者抬起一下脖子，看见模糊的视野里大管事和四五个医生在跟青年模样的索鲁斯说话，他扭头看见老年的索鲁斯还躺在地上，却没有一个人去看。

不用想，必然是障眼法之类的玩意。

他动弹不得，面前两个佣人却能抬起他的身体。几个人一起把他身上芝诺斯的外套脱下来，然后拿剪刀剪掉他被凝血粘在身上的衬衫，他一边的裤管也被剪掉了，这些人用药水浸泡的纱巾给他擦拭身体，清除凝血。

他不小心睡着了一会儿，睁眼时手上插着几根透明的管子，他身旁多了一架推车，推车上放有两台机器，机器的荧屏跳动着不知含意的符号和数字，推车还连着倒挂有三个透明药水瓶的铁架，药水正通过透明管道一滴一滴的流进他体内。

先前他看见的大部分人还在书房里。现在他的身体已经被包扎好了，身上的衣裤换了一套，是黑色绣有金线的长衣，内衬的料子柔软得像是水。

他听见那些医生对爱梅特赛尔克说：“......伤愈之前不能洗澡，只能用布沾水擦拭着......他体质太弱了，恐怕短时间内恢复不过来。”

“陛下，要是把他放在寝殿里，可能会有诸多不便。这样必须每天都让人过去为他擦身，你平日的憩息时间......”

“怎么了。”年轻人外表的索鲁斯抬一下眼皮，危险的轻笑道：“你们是觉得我已经老到需要你们帮忙拿主意的程度了吗。”

一群人跪了下来，惊慌失措地连连请罪。

冒险者极其虚弱，手脚冰冷，没有了说话的力气和心情，接下来很长一段时间，他只是游走在昏迷和清醒的边缘，汤勺伸进他嘴里的时候，他闭着眼睛，却想不起自己是什么时候闭上了眼睛的。

他抬起眼皮，看见爱梅特赛尔克近在身前，正在给他喂着青瓷碗里的液体。要是他还有力气，他能一个鲤鱼打挺然后大受惊吓的滚到地板上。

可是他连根指头也动不了，体内像一个冰窟，所以他只能任由汤勺送过来的无味液体流畅滑进喉咙。

“不用害怕我给你下毒。”爱梅特赛尔克道：“我想你应该也不至于担心这一点......毕竟要害死你，只要闭上眼睛睡觉就行了。”

确实是这样。冒险者忍不住傻笑了一下。无影脸上却全无笑容，脸色还变得有几分可怕。

冒险者决定先把目光移开，看向天花板。他这才发现这里已经不是书房了。他躺在一张大床上，靠着一堆枕垫，上方是硕大的漆黑华盖，用银线和金线绣有千百匹未曾在世间见过的生物，边缘垂下一串串黄金和宝石。他端详着那些异兽，爱梅特赛尔克喂给他的液体流进他体内，立即就像变成了一团火，不一会儿，他体内的寒冷烟消云散，体内好像出现了一个火炉，熊熊燃烧着，给他提供了旺盛的生机。

他茫然了好一阵子，才反应过来发生了什么事，他再次看向爱梅特赛尔克，表情并无感激，而后者也绝无施恩待酬的神态，恰恰相反，无影嘴角上翘着，表情只能用幸灾乐祸形容，又比寻常的幸灾乐祸显得可怕。

“觉得反正这个身体活不长了，所以怎么做坏事都没关系对吧。”无影又舀了一勺液体，不顾他双唇紧闭，直接伸手过来撬开他的牙关，把汤勺送进他嘴里。

“放任自己虚弱到这种地步，落在我的手里，我都怀疑你是故意的了。不过，你的话，做出这种蠢事也正常。没关系的......就跟以前一样，我会给你把错误指出来，再好好的教导你。”

冒险者看着无影的脸色，无影只是像一只耍坏的大黑猫一样笑着，好像准备做一个恶作剧，但那双金瞳地狱一般黑暗寒冷的眼神却让他感觉骨头里重新冷了起来。他尽管心里抗拒回到他诡异的遗失了记忆的冥界，此时此刻也渴望起投归亡灵的故土了。

但是确实如爱梅特赛尔克所言，他放任自己身体虚弱的落入了别人手里，真是愚蠢至极。无影戴着白色的手套，用三根手指撑开了他的牙关，手指上的布料按住他的舌头，让他的唾液不自控的流到下巴上，一勺又一勺强行延续他性命的液体被汤勺灌进了喉咙。他没有任何拒绝的方法，只不过是砧板上的鱼肉。


	6. 身份

冒险者在索鲁斯大帝寝殿最开始度过的一个礼拜，完全是在床上躺过去的。

他的伤口愈合得极好，加雷⻢人使用的药物非但使他几无余痛，还不留疤痕。唯一的不足是他的腿伤。他的左腿流血的时候尚且能跑能跳，行动自如。被爱梅特赛尔克的人一冶之后，却反而成了半个残废。膝盖和脚踝不能曲伸转动，总是在发麻，血脉不畅，疲软无力。再加上他重生后体力大不如前，现在就完全没有了 逃跑的法子。更何况爱梅特赛尔克每天都会喂他那种无味液体——那玩意给他带来诡异的生机，也让他一天内绝大多数时间昏昏欲睡。

整天睡觉的感觉其实不坏，除了精力旺盛得不得了的家伙，没有什么人会讨厌天天躺在世界之王的顶级大床上呼呼大睡。(万幸，爱梅特赛尔克直接把床让给他睡了，自己在屏⻛外的软榻上歇息。冒险者完全看不懂无影这样做是为了什么，不过他还是为不用和无影同床共枕而松了口气。)他这几天因为不用早起去训炼场，过得反而比在芝诺斯府上还舒服，唯一的窘迫只来自于每天傍晚来为他擦拭身体的仆从。

这些人完全不尊重他的隐私，每次要擦洗身体都把他从头到脚扒个精光。他抱怨过，拒绝过，那时候他们就一起看向爱梅特赛尔克，爱梅特赛尔克则似笑非笑的看着他的裸体。

“你现在可是睡在我的床上。"他说:"我还没有让他们连你里面都弄干净，感谢我吧。"

冒险者面无表情指自己的耳朵——其实鼻窍，肚脐也是:"里面已经弄干净了。"

无影咂舌，别开脸不再看他。而一帮佣人低头眼观鼻，鼻观心，擦洗得更加细致。最后一个步骤是给他洒上香水，冒险者上辈子从未接触过这玩意(虽然也不是厌恶，他也会希望在外涂抹的防蚊虫药泥好闻一点，这样阿莉赛不会感概说他味道也像熊，于里昂热不会含蓄让他去洗个澡，再送他一瓶自己调制的精油。)，他第一次每天和花香为伴，感觉自己像一束纸花，或者香喷喷的蛋餻。

本来这些都不至于让他难受，如果只是被看一下裸体被洒上香水，那也就不过是有点不习惯罢了。让他难受的是后来他得知的一件事。有一回爱梅特赛尔克不在，平日惯例来给他递上下午茶，糕点的年轻佣人将放有点心托盘的推⻋推到床前，把他扶起来，让他的背靠着枕垫，然后守礼的站在一边。

这个秀美少年看着他就着来自伊修加德的奶茶咬了口多玛的寿司，突然出声恭维道:"现在大家都在传你的事呢...说陛下从未像现在这样宠幸一人。"

冒险者差点浪费⻝物把寿司吐出来。

不管怎么说⻝物是无罪的，他认真咀嚼，佣人便没有发现他的异样。那加雷⻢少年又说道:"陛下真不愧是陛下，虽说是耄耋之年，也能让你三日是不沾地，身虚体软，真是雄⻛不减当年!"

冒险者终于噎着了。他牛饮了好几口奶茶才把寿司冲下⻝道，少年佣人⻅他脸色不对，过来给他拍背。冒险者气顺了之后第一句就是:"你可以不说话吗。"

"不用害羞。"少年脸上浮起微笑。"大家都羡慕着呢，你没有被阉割，也没有被调教过，却能讨陛下欢心，甚至陛下之前从未喜欢过男孩子。真是太不可思议了。要是那些最近我们加雷⻢本省也越来越多的蛮族知道了这种事，就深色毛发，高鼻阔额的那些，准会说"是米利塔①，那个男孩是米利塔派出的使者啊。"说不定，他们已经在这样传了。“

后来冒险者才得知，待奉索鲁斯的佣人全数出身高贵。单说这个少年，他是一名退役军团⻓和一名执政官的三子，要是冒险者这副身体的家人在路上遇⻅他，是不敢抬头的。大帝的近侍也是高阶官职，要经过严苛的挑选和检验。不过爱梅特赛尔克平日对他们唯一要求就是"没必要别出现在我眼前"。少年毕竟是少年，此时⻅大帝不在，就随口和比自己年幼，出身也不起眼的时下话题主人翁搭话了。

冒险者料想不到这些人误会如此之深。他转念一想，又觉得爱梅特赛尔克行事这般随性，难免让人误会。他毕竟与索鲁斯非亲非故，人类偏生又有凡事往桃色新闻联想的天性。

他有些尴尬，又安慰自己，这些宫闱之中的人也就罢了。换作天下人，后世万代，一个老皇帝对年幼孩子下手，丢脸的人绝不是他。这么想后，他就懒得费力辩解。继续吃着点心。

虽然在那之后每次被擦干净喷好香水放回床上，他都有种诡异的感受。

他不知道无影是怎么看这种情形，也搞不明白无影为什么一定要如此监视他。爱梅特赛尔克认为他是某个行径可疑的旧友，他这个朋友又是为什么值得被拘束在这寢殿里？他在大床上闲得全身发痒，只能靠胡思乱想打发时间。有时候他偷看在旁边闭目养神的无影，瞄着男人饱满前额上那一绺白发，又想到冥界里做船夫的那个爱梅特赛尔克。不知道他的债务怎么样了。说不定他就是逃债时被人打失了忆……行星之灵保佑，他那一笔债金现在应该是不用再管。毕竟按理说，他已经处于另外一个时空，要是离世，也是去这个时间的冥界。不过，凡事不能妄下定论，搞不好他确实会回去原时空的冥界，因为他的灵魂属于那一边。然后他一死，就会看见脸色冷若冰霜的白发无影站在他面前，动手揍得他记忆恢复过来。

这些全是不着边际的胡思乱想罢了。毕竟他连"冥界"究竟是何物都不知道。对搞不清楚来历和构成的玩意怎么猜测也没有用，只不过是打发时间的消遣。不过，眼看无影察觉到他的视线，睁眼看向这边，他还是情不自禁问："那个…陛下，要是我欠你很多钱，你会怎么做？"

爱梅特赛尔克面无表情，投过来的目光没有杀意，却比杀意更冷。

地狱之底的严寒无声的潜入房间，冒险者打个冷颤，心想这下完了，这家伙看起来小气得很。可是那事真的是强买强卖，怪不着他吧。

"你再叫我一次。"男人淡淡说道："我在考虑给你一个什么样的身份。"

冒险者茫然，搞不明白无影为什么突然说起这个。他都已经难得说出敬语喊陛下了，难不成叫"爱梅特赛尔克"或直呼哈迪斯？但那是万万不可的，等于让爱梅特赛尔克的误会加深——不过，他又想，反正爱梅特赛尔克死心眼认为他就是那个人，他不如直接承认。这样说不定能破开局面。一直被拘禁监视可什么都做不了。

只有二个问题：第一，不知道那个人有没有欠钱。以及万一他没装得来，会不会被大法师扭断脖子，吞噬灵魂。

爱梅特赛尔克见他不再说话，不依不饶的走过来，捏住他的脸，手指又向下滑，托起他的下巴。

"再叫我一次，我想听清楚你叫我什么。"

"……死老头子。“

这话一出，爱梅特赛尔克沉默了好一会儿，皱起眉。"用这种办法故意激怒我，你是小孩子吗。"

"他们都在传我是你的娈童，说你晚节不保，昏庸无能，还夜夜笙歌，早晚死在床上。但是，你却还没立继承人，真是让人担心。"冒险者道："我管你给我什么身份，现在别人眼里我就是个一百岁老皇帝的娈童……或者神妓之类的玩意。真是混帐。幸好你的名声也没了，不用谢。"

"我知道他们在说什么。"无影叹了一口气。"都说过我会一直看着你，谁跟你说话，说了什么话，这种事我当然会知道。还有，索鲁斯没到一百岁。"

冒险者自知被戳穿，他努力面不改色。

"……你好闲啊。"

"确实是，你不会忘记我是不灭之人吧。"

"能不能把时间拿来做点其它有益身心的事情，比方说锻炼身体，越野攀岩之类的。"

“你在开玩笑吗。"

爱梅特赛尔克没有笑。"新纳了娈童，当然要没日没夜的把玩。谁会浪费时间做那种蠢事。"

他欺身压上来，冰冷的手伸进了冒险者的上衣里，冒险者吓了一跳，感觉无影的手在揉弄他的左胸，指腹把乳尖按了下去。男童的身体自然是干瘪无趣，冒险者也不觉得爱梅特赛尔克会乐在其中，男人笑也不笑，只不过是吓他罢了。

但一种来历不明的恐怖还是突然袭来，化为寒意，从无影的指尖流窜过来，几乎冻结了他的心脏。他眼前的画面变得错乱，线条和颜色纷乱交错，离披四散。爱梅特赛尔克的声音像是从远方的幽冥之外传来。

"……不然对不起我现在的名声"。你说是吧。"

冒险者用力闭上眼睛，反复三次，视野里的混乱总算消失了。但是光线，寝殿和爱梅特赛尔克也消失不见，周围是伸手不见五指的黑暗。虽说麻烦的源头消失了是一件好事，但这片黑暗比无影的寝殿还要让人不安。寒意浸透了他全身，他仿佛是又在冬日湖中泡过一遍。

他前生习惯因为超越之力发作而随时陷入昏迷，看见别人的记忆，便怀疑自己这次是不是看见了无影的记忆。但情况似乎还是不太对劲。他这次清晰感觉到自己身体的存在，平日看见别人的记忆时可没这回事。

他于是试着让身体动起来。这具身体简直比他现在虚弱男童的身体还要沉重，除了能动之外，没半点更好的地方。关节像生锈的齿轮，肌肉又酸又软。但好歹可以动。

他移动身体，发觉身体不听使唤，他想坐起来，结果半途失了力，只是向一边歪倒，他重重的摔到地上。

（好痛）

他咕哝一声，声音没有从喉咙里出来，只变成了几个零散的气音。

他让自己保持冷静，心想这会不会是新关卡那类玩意：他上个身体的病被无影治好了，于是命运之神把他扔进一具更虚弱的新身体。这可能是由于他用某种诡异方法拖欠了船夫爱梅特赛尔克的债务，而背上的代价。

正坐在地上异想天开之际，视野里忽然出现了光。

在不远处，一束光照了进来，淡淡的白光洒到他脸上。眼睛刺痛，他揉了几下眼皮，终于能够视物。

他发现这里也是一间宽敞的寝室。现在的光线不足以让他看清这里的全貌，只能看见地板打扫得颇为干净，有描绘怪异生物的屏风，帷帘是血红的珠玉。

而穿金带凉鞋在光中走进来的年轻男人的双眼，长发，尖耳，也是猩红的一片。

冒险者愣了半天，在男人快步走到他身边 跪下来后，才回过神，失声道："古·拉哈·提亚？"

他喉咙不好用，声音沙哑，细小，还差点发错几个音 这个身体应该很久没说话了。

"终于见到你了。"红发猫魅露出苦笑，把他挽扶起来。"对不起，我早该来救你的……快起来吧，我们离开这里。"

“不行。”

出乎了冒险者的意料，他看见自己的身体动起来，想推开猫魅的手。他这才发觉，他确实是在看一段记忆，只不过身体方才的行为刚好与他想法一致。

这是他自己的记忆。

猫魅的双手，一只肌肉结实，一只已经结晶化，像枷锁一样锢住他，他本来就虚弱，没能挣出来。他便看向这位水晶公，示意他松手。

"你走吧，我已经没救了。"他说："我是死人，归宿只有冥界，变成这种情况算我倒霉。你不一样，你身上没有死者的气息，我也记得你不会再如同凡人一样经历生死。我不知道你付出多少代价才来到这里，又打算再付出多少代价救我。可是都已经够了，古·拉哈·提亚，这次就算了吧。我的命运已经结束了，而你属于活人的世界。“

古·拉哈·提亚垂下眼帘，不由分说，强行把他拉起来。

"不是这样的……这件事说来话长，请容我晚些时候再和你解释。"他不顾冒险者的推拒，把冒险者的手臂搭到自己肩膀上，目光向下瞥了一眼，脸上有一瞬间浮现盛怒和不忍。"我也不能让他继续亵渎你。“

冒险者感觉腿间发痒，也低头看下去，发觉他只穿着一件黑色长衬衫，没有穿裤子，在他腿间，一片白浆蜿蜒流淌。

这精液的量不少，冒险者大脑空白的看着有些白浆直接滴到地上，发出沉重的水声，看起来还相当的稠。

冒险者像木偶一样被古·拉哈·提亚牵着快跑起来。后来他会怀疑古·拉·哈提亚是故意当场指出他腿间属于另外一个男人的精液，好让他大受刺激，忘记了本来的坚持。

他们走到光亮中，他发现自己位于一个相当美丽的地方，亭台楼阁，雕梁画栋，都是用白玉堆砌，高悬在巍峨高山上。古·拉哈·提亚带着他飞奔过一条条回廊，瀑布在他们脚下哗哗作响。

他环顾四周，发现他们在山顶上，有宫殿群从山下一直蔓延上来。最底下的宫殿笼罩在云雾里，看不清楚。但可以看清远方。在远处的永夜里，比山脚云雾更下方的地方，是熠熠生辉的美丽城市，充满高楼大厦，尖塔穹顶。一切和当年在黑风海底，等待他的无影一口气制造出来的都市别无二致。

"这里是一个迷宫，他经常改变这里的结构和外观，在建筑学和艺术设计上，他造诣极邃，又用造物与魔法结合，打造隐密的万兆层枷锁。我钻研了两百余年，总算找到一个规律，来到你面前。"古·拉哈·提亚叹息道："在冥界，一切灵魂都受法则影响，以冥王为尊。哪怕是魔力浩阔，心思纯净的古代人……你也发现了吧，他们不会质疑冥王的所作所为，在他们心里冥王的行为和自然规律合二为一。就像人类哪怕不喜欢自然灾害，也不会对大自然产生憎恶，不敢认真的想要让洪水，地震，生老病死不再出现......所以就无人阻止他的所作所为。你还能保有一定程度的抗拒意识，真是太了不起了。我不过是因为已经和水晶塔融合，又终究不是这个时空的灵魂，才暂时不受影响，但要是长期留在冥界，也坚持不了多久。"

他抬起头看向猫魅："......已经超过两百年了吗，你过得怎么样？"

"是已经过去了很多年......我说过，我的性命属于你。你不在之后，我使命已了，就封闭了水晶塔，再次沉睡"。

古·拉哈·提亚低下头，冒险者看不见他的表情。

"那之后似乎过了好几个星历，非常漫长的时光，沧海桑田，天翻地覆。幸好我可以一直沉眠，不然，或许我也会如同无影一样，被孤独吞噬得发了疯也说不定。但至少，我可以经常做关于你的梦。"

他们一路跑到山脚下，沉浸在这段记忆里的冒险者本人仍然处于宕机状态。他腿间已经满是精浆了，随着跑动，有更多精液从他体内淌出来。冷风灌着他下体的孔窍，事实不容他有丝毫侥幸。而这个记忆里的他，或许是因为早已经习惯，比较冷静。

他张了几次嘴，想安慰古·拉哈·提亚，又不知道能说什么。

然后他听见古·拉哈·提亚道："我一直祈求，你的转世会成为再次开启水晶塔的那个人——算是一个老糊涂可笑的痴心妄想吧。毕竟虽然还是这副外表，我其实已经相当老了。后来，有一日我在梦中惊醒，心血来潮，又走进占星室开启水镜……然后我发觉，我的愿望或许永远不会实现了。"

他们先前跑下了许多阶梯，又跨过栏杆，在原始森林的参天巨木间跑了很久，这时，冒险者看到在前面两棵山毛榉间出现了一道黑色的裂缝，被法阵缠绕着，勉强维持稳定。

"这里是他的魔力最薄弱地方，但是也不好对付。"古·拉哈·提亚苦笑。"他马上要到这里来了，请快穿过去。那边是另外一个时空，会和我们所记得的过去稍微有点不一样。那边还没有成形的冥界，你也还没有出生。只有这样，他才不会起疑心。可以拖延一些时间，等我准备妥当，马上就会去接你。请你先忍耐一下。"

“人世到底怎么了？"冒险者轻声问道："你又在打算做什么，如果又要付出牺牲，我不如不被拯救。反正只不过是换个地狱。"

"我知道的，那种事情你已经受够了。"古·拉哈·提亚温和的笑了一下，接着笑容在他脸上消失。他快速回头看去，两人身旁的众多山毛榉也发出嗄吱嗄吱的声音，枝叶无风自动，像是因恐惧而颤抖的人类。

冒险者刚看见远处的树木——它们都在迅速变黑，枝叶颓败，竟然是在数秒内就完全枯死，接着就见古·拉哈·提亚从虚空中取出黄金法杖，法杖敲击地面，无形的波动立即把他弹到半空， 向那裂缝飞去。

"请放心，我不会再做需要向你道歉的事情。"

他的身体立即被裂缝吸入，最后几个词他是看红发猫魅的嘴形着出来的。"跑快一些，他已经到了。"

冒险者感觉全身都像被重重敲打过一次，每段骨头都像是被拆开再组合过，他睁开眼睛，索鲁斯寝殿大床的黑色华盖再次㬇入眼帘。

他叹了口气，从梦中醒来看见这个地方，可没有半点值得高兴。

有人用冰凉的手触摸他的脖子，他移动眼珠，见爱梅特赛尔克坐在他身边。

看起来已经过去了一段时间，男人浑身散发着沐浴后的水汽，穿着浴袍，领口敞开，胸前淡红的乳首几乎完全露了出来，浅金色的双眼带着探究的目光在他身上流连。见他醒来，男人把手收回去，开始莫名其妙地敲起了枕垫。

"在那种时候也能睡过去，你脑子里有长着神经吗。"他抬着眉说道。

冒险者差不多忘记先前发生什么事了，也懒得费劲回想，他的思绪还留在梦里——尽管让人难以接受，但那说不定是他在冥界最后的记忆，不知道何故，爱梅特赛尔克靠过来的那个瞬间，他的记忆恰好恢复了一点。或许是因为这个无影特有的属于幽冥的魔法属性。

他在梦中，似乎被关在近似亚马乌罗提的都市上空，受到了屈辱，古·拉哈·提亚把他救了出来，送到了这个时空，还对他说，等一切准备妥当，会来找他。

这件事需要细想的地方太多了，他脑子乱起来......

水镜难道变得可以看见冥界……还是因为人世遭遇浩劫，让古·拉哈·提亚认为或许不会再有他的转世，甚至知道了他的遭遇，到冥界来救他。还有他自己，他在冥界到底遭遇了什么？他记得冥界边境的人说过，冥王的都城是闪耀巨城，冥王的宫殿悬浮在高空。那里说不定就是冥王的宫殿。那么对他下手的人，是冥王或者跟冥王有关系的人吗？不会是爱梅特赛尔克为了赚钱把他卖了吧！那时候拉哈布雷亚也不太对劲。

他瞥一眼旁边的无影。"在床上睡着天经地义好吧……话说，你活了"想到还要演戏，他赶紧把"七个星历"憋回去。"……这么久，拉过皮条吗？"

"……在你心目中我堕落得相当彻底啊。"

爱梅特赛尔克揉一下自己的太阳穴，"我还不至于要用上这种没效率的办法。"

"那么，要是你有一家老小要养，只能靠撑船补贴家用，每天忙得是不沾地，还有人不给渡钱，你会不会做人贩子？"

"你觉得当年在亚马乌罗提我不是这样？"爱梅特赛尔克勾了一下唇角，却不是讥诮的笑容，垂下的睫毛细密，阴影覆盖着金眸。"整天给某个人收拾烂摊子，我倒宁愿是养了个孩子，再闹的孩子也没有那位能折腾，我一直觉得我会被推举得到爱梅特赛尔克的席位，全靠从他那里得到长期锻炼，真是感激不尽。"

他的手指举起来，轻轻敲击冒险者的脑壳。"别忙着岔开话题，我们之前的事还没完。"

冒险者费劲回想了一下，想起爱梅特赛尔克压到他身上恐吓他的事情。那点微末小事，真搞不懂这个无影为何又要提起。爱梅特赛尔克观察他的脸庞，突然面色不善，伸手来抓住他的脖子，把他按进被褥之中，嘴唇凑到他眼前，轻声威胁道："看来不让你吃些教训，你是不会再把我放在眼里了。"

冒险者感到腰间一阵冰凉，爱梅特赛尔克的手在那里，扯开了他的布腰带，大手伸进他的裤子里，摸上他的大腿内侧。男人应该刚从浴室回来，没戴手套，赤裸着的手指向上移动，手背已经碰到内裤，挤压上里面未发育的器官。

冒险者想起梦境里流满他两条腿的不知道是属于何人的精液，眼皮直跳，开始感觉情况不太对劲。

"你在发什么疯。"他被按得动弹不得，也自知这个时候无影对他做什么他都逃不掉，只能用嘴巴做武器。"我们不是能做这种事的关系吧…话说回来，我听人说，只有阳萎和又短又小，自卑得要命的玩意才会对小孩下手。"

"你是不是小孩，你自己最清楚吧。"无影冷笑，手指已经在慢慢拉下他的内裤，冒险者直冒冷汗，偏偏无法挣扎。这要是恐吓，那无影做得相当成功。

"我一直记得和你最后一次交媾，很奇怪……我已经快要忘记你说话的声音了，却清楚记得你怎么叫床。"

无影接下来说的话，一度让冒险者丧失思考能力。 

"你那一天也是这样，一直以为我会放过你，后来开始口出恶言，又劝诫我，忽然之间变得巧舌如簧....我那时一直在想，要是我曾经有强迫你好好完成功课，你本来搞不好能做个学者.....真是有趣，我碰到你的阴茎的时候，你比辩论局的首席还会说话。"

无影已经把冒险者的内裤拉到膝盖下了，手指像是弹钢琴一样玩弄冒险者的性器。这时候在他身下的人，却半个词也说不出来。

"......真是的，在那些年，我记不清有多少次气得想要把你铐起来，强上你。我早就准备好了镣铐和禁室，设置好了圈套，看着你果然又遍体鳞伤的回来，沉浸在幼稚的英雄游戏里。既然你不爱惜自己的性命，那不如让我来替你保管....."

“然后我一次次的看见你嬉皮笑脸……你那副蠢样对我来说，确实太耀眼了。我在国会议事堂窗前，看着你跑过清风吹拐的街道，又想来日方长，反省自己的恶念……每次都是这样，直到最后，我才发觉自己原来愚不可及。"

无影跪在冒险者的身上，双膝支撑起身体。他扯下自己身上的浴袍，裸身上没有一块贽肉，此时显得危险的坚硬腹肌下方，无异于长枪的冷白色巨物已经抬起头来，马眼中溢出些许透明粘液，极具威胁性的对准冒险者下身。

他用手轻轻抚摸冒险者的臀部，冒险者发觉他眼里的情感与其说是情欲和爱恋，不如说是恨意。这下可糟糕了，冒险者感觉到男人的大手在他的私处游走揉捏。他不知道怎么办是好。爱梅特赛尔克把他错认成的那个人……还不如欠了很多钱。

他哑口无言，双唇哆嗦，被吓到说不出话来，马上又感到股间一阵湿痛。有一根手指进去了他的体内，在里间钻动。他满身冷汗，知道要是再不想出办法脱身，就为事已晚。

可是他太惊愕了，喉咙居然失了声音。这倒好，这样他和肉块基本没有区别。

“……好了，现在让我来看看……曾经你在被男人在体内射精数次，腰杆无法挺直，意识不清的对着我流眼泪的时候最吸引人，至少比你活蹦乱跳到处自找麻烦的样子更胜一筹。现在我想知道，今天你又会在哪个阶段哭出来。”

爱梅特赛尔克的金眸居高临下俯视着他，目光冷得摄人心魄，床榻之上，两人赤身双叠，他却镇定自若，只有阳物坚硬如铁，碰到了冒险者腿间。

冒险者心想完蛋，爱梅特赛尔克这甚至不是想要泄欲，而几乎是寻仇了。泄欲说到底找谁都可以，寻仇却一定要是那个人。人的性欲只会找特定类型的对象发泄，仇恨却和一切体型无关，只需要满足破坏欲。

古·拉哈·提亚说过会来救他，现在问题是，那时候他已经被破坏到什么程度了？

正是万念俱灰之际，敲门的声响在冒险者耳中犹如天籁。

爱梅特赛尔克果然停下动作，眉头紧蹙，相当不快。冒险者在他身下瞄向门边，发现是跟他说"米利塔"的那个少年侍从。

"陛下，是接受谒见的时间了。"

少年待从恭恭敬敬的跪下，额头贴着手背，手背放在地面上。

"瓦厉斯和道尔斯殿下正在过来。"

爱梅特赛尔克扬起眉，不快的啧了声，那表情显然是现在才想起早有预约，并为此悔恨不已。冒险者撑起虚软的身体，拖着一条废腿把自己往大床里边拖，却被无影伸手推胸口，又拽了回来。门外已经传来脚步声，冒险者垂死挣扎，拉过一边的被子，但被无影按住了身体，他也钻不进去，只能挡得一点是一点。

在上辈子的敌人面前，被上辈子另外一个敌人不穿衣服的压在身下，冒险者已经搞不清楚自己的命运是怎么回事了。

瓦厉斯和另外一个黑发皇族走了进来，两个男人都穿着铠甲，走路带着金属碰击声，他们一看就有血缘关系，尽管一个金发，一个黑发，但同样额上长有皱纹，法令纹很深，年纪轻轻已经很是显老。

黑发皇族先行低头拱手禀告关于镇压几个新行省的暴乱的事情，又提到由于投降的王公贵族甚多，应当提高允许异族进入本省定居的条件，改为国王或首领等同级别人士及其直系亲属，以及掌握重要技术，不可被替代的专家学者。

瓦厉斯则禀告在异大陆又取得了几座城池，他没有提怎么安置城中居民，只说了己方军队的损耗和敌军的大致伤亡。

被打扰的爱梅特赛尔克一开始眉头紧锁，目光只落在床榻上，看起来没有细听。他的手把冒险者锁好放在自己怀里，等两个皇孙说到后面，他的眼睛已经眯了起来，似乎无聊得快睡着了。

"你们退下吧。“

瓦厉斯还没说完，他便下了逐客令。

两个青年都沉默下来，黑发皇族深深鞠躬，却没转身，瓦厉斯略抬起头，目光投向冒险者这边。冒险者心里一怵，万分懊恼。毕竟被爱梅特赛尔克抱着，他大半身体暴露在外。这下可好，他还真的是索鲁斯大帝的娈童了。

"我听闻您近日收了一个娈童，全国上下都在传这件事。"瓦厉斯虽然用了敬语，口气却称不上恭敬。

".......皇族中有这类嗜好的人，向来是秘而不宣。为何您却大张旗鼓？加雷马族对您奉若神明，您做开头，民众就会争相效仿。昨夜军营就有被处置的鸡奸者搬出您的名号，如今战事繁多，却军心散乱……望陛下三思。"

这时黑发皇族也开口了，看来他们是说好了一起来进谏此事的。"陛下，确实如此， 您要是一时兴起也就罢了，日日夜夜把出身低微的男童放在床上，衣衫不整的在寝殿接受觐见，这恐怕，不太妥当。"

爱梅特赛尔克眼皮向上抬了一点，总算瞥了两个青年一眼。

"不错……"他口气懒洋洋的，一副不太乐意搭理人的模样。"现在就你们两个如日中天，难怪敢闹到我面前来，这么说你们达成共识了？真不容易。"

他突然起身坐直，又把正在装死的冒险者抱了起来，放在膝盖上，低头狠狠咬住冒险者靠里一侧的脖子肉。

冒险者莫名受袭，鸣了一声。因为被子正好遮住两人身体交叠的地方，在旁人看来，就像是老态龙钟的索鲁斯大帝把阳物送进了怀中娈童的体内，当着两个皇孙的面交媾。

瓦厉斯和另一个皇族脸色青白一片，冒险者也差不多。无影的阴茎就在他胯下，充满热量地摩擦到他腿间。可是他颈肉被咬得越来越深，他试图推开无影，就难免让两人碰触的部位来回摩擦。

最后他好不容易带着牙印倒回枕垫之间，看见无影脸上挂着坏笑，他心里升起不祥预感，接着就感觉到一阵滚烫热流打在他腿间，溅射了好一阵子。

冒险者一时不敢低头去看，腿间湿漉漉的，像是失禁过后。这个时候，他倒宁愿是沾了满腿的尿水。

瓦厉斯的声音传来，这个比冒险者印象里的新皇帝年轻不少的金发皇族显然只是勉强维持冷静，口气已经接近咬牙切齿了。"既然如此，我先行告退……”

"留下来，我有事要对你们说。"爱梅特赛尔克轻笑道："是非常重要的事情，在向全国发布之前，你们先在那里站好，洗耳恭听。"

两个青年面面斯觑，看他们的神态，是有所预感。屋里几个人都极为不安，唯独爱梅特赛尔克快活得很，脸上有种属于恶魔的餍足。

"请问陛下，是何等要事……黑发皇族看起来尤其慌乱。

看他的表情，是在惧怕自己的猜测。

"这还用问吗。"爱梅特赛尔克道："我都到这把年纪了，除了立储还能有要紧的事？"

寢殿里的空气微妙的凝固了一下。冒险者终于鼓起勇气，低头快速看了眼自己双腿，果然满是白浆。他头痛欲裂，心神乱得都不知道该有什么感情。无影的话飘进他耳朵里，他又更混乱了。他记得在上一辈子，索鲁斯直到驾崩也没有指定继举人，加雷马于是陷入惨烈的权力斗争，世界各地受帝国威胁的人民得以喘息。现在这无影怎么回事？因为瓦厉斯和这个黑发人顶撞了他，生怕他们登上皇位吗。

这下历史该偏离出他的认知多远啊。他刚开始苦恼，就感觉到无影帮他拉起了裤子，又用魔法迅速为他系好了腰带，然后双手穿过他腋下，把他像婴儿一样举到半空。

"加雷马帝国的储君，尊敬的太子殿下，你们要宣誓效忠的第二个人……我已经做出决定，就是这个孩子了。"

索鲁斯大帝此话一出，寢殿里陷入一片沉寂。除他以外，另外三个当事者连表情都没有，应该都是一下子忘了怎么活动脸部肌肉。

最先反应过来的是冒险者。

他好歹是弑神大英雄，解放过国家拯救过世界，也曾被伊甸里奇异的生物打飞进宇宙，阅历远远甩开其它凡人，哪怕这时候突然变成了加雷马太子，还见鬼的在两个加雷马皇孙面前被索鲁斯大帝举起来，而大帝的精浆正流到足踝，他也定下神来，他都佩服了自己。

他冷静道："你在给我找麻烦。"

确实。无影永生不灭，谁做下一任皇帝，谁就是这个男人的傀儡。对爱梅特赛尔克来说，储君是谁都一样。他原本不立储君，不过是因为厌恶人类，任由众人陷入纷争。

而对冒险者来说，就是想杀他的人变得更多了。

爱梅特赛尔克嘴角上扬，把他放到地上。冒险者还瘸着腿，本来应该站不稳，可是一股无形之力托起了他。

"还不向太子殿下跪下来？"无影抬起下巴，金眸闪过寒芒。"在我面前，对他宣誓。"

黑发皇族脸色白得像纸，瓦厉斯终于回过神，他过于惊愕，连声音都变了一些。

"陛下，您在开玩笑吗？"

"怎么了，觉得储君应该是你们之中的一个？"无影轻笑，睥睨的眼神里有几分蔑视的怜悯。"别忘了，在我年轻时，这个国家还是叫加雷马共和国的小国，我改变国制，只是为了便于管控，可从来没说过要给子孙什么与生俱来的特权。虽然我不说，你们也自己拿了，拿得相当不少，那些龌龊事我没兴趣管你们。但是既然你们没本事弑君簒位，也没有建立起自己的帝国，就老实侍奉你们的太子殿下，除非，你们希望我把你们如今攥在手里的权势也拿走，我倒是不介意。"

两个皇族最后还是跪了下来，额头碰到地面，向冒险者宣誓会效忠于他。冒险者观察他们的眼神，努力忽略掉他们看他腿间的目光，在两人告退后，看向悠哉游哉躺到床上的无影。

"这个礼拜内，他们就会逼宫抢你的皇位。我赌一百个金蝶币。"

"······看出来你很不自信。而且我记得，那是出自异大陆的玩意吧，在艾欧泽亚，好像是乌尔达哈。"

"对，金蝶游乐场。"

"你是在盘算，不管你有没有赌赢，为了兑现赌注，我都要带你去金蝶游乐场？"

“你真聪明。"

无影指了指枕头。"上来。睡觉吧。"

"索鲁斯。"冒险者裤裆还湿着，他仍然维持好冷静："你有发有想过，如果他们合伙对付你，我也会帮忙？"

无影流露出“你把我当傻子”的表情。

"你要是有本事利用好他们对付我，当年在亚马乌罗提，你就不会被我操那么久。“

冒险者的冷静出现了道裂痕。

"我的伤已经好了，我要洗澡。"

他这句话是对从方才开始就如同人偶一样呆立在一旁的少年侍从说的，侍从领命离开时，还踉跄了一下。

自己即将在加雷马变成一个怎么样的角色……在古·拉哈·提亚来救他之前，他的命运会变成怎么样。

冒险者垂头丧气，刻意不去看无影的表情，只觉得人生艰苦，什么都不愿意想了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①米利塔：阿弗洛狄忒于巴比伦的别名。古希腊神话中爱情与美丽的女神，也是性欲女神。


	7. 命运

冒险者再一次遇到拉哈布雷亚，是在阿尼德罗学院庭院边的拱廊里 。

冥都永远被暮色笼罩，在阿尼德罗学院的中庭草坪上，古代人学生们围着一盏盏白色小灯席地而坐，冒险者走在其中，如同在星海里踱步。被他经过身边的古代人总会有意无意的把目光投到他身上。每次遇到这些略带惊讶的目光，冒险者就知道自己又忘记戴上面具出门了。一个出色的旅行家走遍千山万水，习惯入乡随俗，去到哪里就像哪里人。不过他最近不知为何忘性极大……能记得要穿得人模人样的出门已实属不易。再说冥都里虽然古代人占了绝大多数（渡过冥河的现代人几乎都在城外聚居，他一直老忘记去打探缘由。哪怕乘坐地下铁逛到了城门边上，也会在车上犯困昏睡过去。醒来后几乎连自己是谁都忘了，晕乎乎的在街上瞎走，很快被巡警当成梦游症患者送回住所。），城里也还有不少露出面孔的现代人，他也就对自己没有多么严苛的要求。

他走过草坪，来到石制的拱廊里。拱廊的柱石除了几何图案的饰纹，还覆盖了大片的浮雕。人类，野兽，植物，应有尽有。亚马乌罗提 中大多数建筑具有相似的美感，而学院因其特殊性比其它建筑更胜一筹。冒险者时常来这里消磨时间，参观水族馆，植物园，幻想生物展览馆，标本博物馆等等。置身于这种纯粹是美与知识的结合物的场所让人心情愉悦又轻松，他隐约意识到了今天他又忘记了出门时的 计划。可是应该没关系，他身心正惬意享受着时光。反正作为冥界里百无聊赖的混日子的亡魂，他还能有什么要紧事。

要不是这会儿正好拉哈布雷亚向他迎面走来，他就会又一次忘记，他是想找这个往日的敌人好一段日子了。

拉哈布雷亚在冥界换上一身朴素的黑袍，却仍然戴着那张威严的红面具。他见冒险者径直向他走来，自然而然的转过身原路折返。

跫音阴魂不散。年长的无影走过长廊，转过三个拐角，又拾旋梯而上，那个人一直跟在身后。最后无影走回了实验室，正要回身关上门， 却见那个毛绒绒的栗色脑袋已经抢先一步挤了进来，如山猫般敏捷而无声。

拉哈布雷亚脑海里浮现一张与这人相似的面孔，那个终日活蹦乱跳的学生当年也时常这样钻进这间实验室，把拖延到最后的报告放到他桌面上。在那时他尽管循规蹈矩，其实心底里会希望那学生干脆无视掉课堂布置的作业了事。旁人很难想像得出来，一个和生来完美的现任爱梅特赛尔克走得近的人可以用他乱七八糟的创造力制造出多么大的麻烦。

现今再看见这张当年觉得头痛的脸孔，又是另一番滋味。可以的话，他至少不想再在实验室这里看见这家伙。

"你跟着我做什么。"他终于发问："不至于会顺路到这里吧。"

"你现在看起来倒是慈祥多了。"'冒险者端详他。"确实是顺路。就跟你一样。"

"你要是无聊，去找爱梅特赛尔克。我没空陪你玩。"

"为什么提他，我是专程来和你顺路的。"冒险者道："差不多该敞开天窗说亮话了吧，我来到这座城市一个礼拜，你在高处楼顶上偷看我三 次，被我看见了就跑。你是当我跟以前一样找不到你吗？有什么盘算请直接说，要打架我也随时奉陪，你这样我洗澡都感觉怪怪的。"

拉哈布雷亚有好一会儿没有说话。他环顾实验室里众多幻想生物的器官标本，若有所思。

"……你住在天上，还有什么好担心的。"

"看见你顾左在言他的样子就觉得我该担心了。"

"毋需多虑，在这冥都的华厦之间 ，包括我在内，没有人能动得了你。"拉哈布雷亚走到办公桌后坐下来，顺手抽出今天要阅读的资料。"我只不过等着看你自己走上绝路罢了。"

冒险者挠了一下额头，靠到柜子上，"冥界还不够绝路吗？我人都死了，现在我们彼此都不能拿对方怎么样，就算不至于友好相处，为了让 我们都好好安息，停战吧。"

年长的无影冷笑。冒险者抬一下眉毛。

"你以为死亡就是终点。"无影感慨起来。"你总是这么以为 ...…你完全不记得你的过去，才可以轻易下这种定论。"

"要是你说那个完整的灵魂。他是他，我是我。我看爱梅特赛尔克就拎得很清。"

"他？"

无影笑出了声，冒险者抱臂，他习惯在思考时歪了一下脑袋。

"你同事把我送进那个冥王的宫殿后就整天不见人影……也不是说我想见他。只是，现在我不事生产，锦衣玉食，整日无所事事，连冥王的面也没见过，也搞不清楚那位陛下为什么要让我住在宫殿里……虽然我也不是很想见那个大王，只是这样真的很古怪。我就好像是冥王本人，毕竟宫殿里也没看见有别人，或者是，被送给冥王的……那种以色侍人的特殊职业。"

"男宠吗，你对自己身份的定位挺不错。"

"史书里这样给昏君进贡活人的可都是阉人。"冒险者目光往下瞄。"难道你们无影还要做那种手术？"

拉哈布雷亚不为所动，只觉得他果然是不想在实验室再看见这个小兔崽子。

他想了一会儿，道："你想知道你当年的故事吗？"

"没兴趣。你肯定不会免费给我，除非你不说真话。'

"你在那个时候，天真得可悲，却又不是真有那么天真。"无影道："我们的末日步步逼近，你比任何人都担心发展成不可挽回的事态，但坚持否定需要付出牺牲的提案。你无法眼看别人牺牲，所以你只能牺牲你自己。你把自己单独投往最危险的境地，寻找解决灾劫的方法。 要是你成功了，诸事大吉，要是你失败，你就会死，而我们会少一个阻碍。"

冒险者呆了一下，道："那倒是的……"

"爱梅特赛尔克发现你不在了之后几乎发了疯，我们第一次见那个男人失去理智到那种程度。他从我这里借走了大多数功能性生物，他那个状态， 我没法不借给他。然后他连夜离开了亚马乌罗提，毕竟行动迅捷，实力又深不可测，很快就找到了你……你是在他面前断的气。"

"对你来说，死了倒是解脱。不妨碍任何人，也不用亲眼目睹悲剧。爱梅特赛尔克依照你的愿望，把你临死前搜索得到的调查资料交给我们，包括你最后的录像。你确实是已经死去，那种程度的伤口不可能救得回来。几日后，我去参加你的葬礼，也去看一眼爱梅特赛尔克的状况。在灵堂里，他已经恢复了傲慢和宁静。在当时……以你们的说法。是鬼使神差的，我去看了眼棺柩里的尸体。我的话，是不可能看错的，瞑目躺在棺柩里的并不是你，而是被创造出来，复制了你的外貌的伪生物。以爱梅特赛尔克的本事，自然能制造那种东西。"

冒险者已经把这些当奇闻逸事听进了耳，这时候见拉哈布雷亚停下来，不禁问道："那么尸体到哪里去了？"

"不难揣测。在那个时候，没有人有空为一个死者主持公道，世界上也没有先例，没有相关的法律，所以，我选择保守秘密。"拉哈布雷亚已经把目光放在今日要阅读的文献上。"你要是好奇，去问爱梅特赛尔克，我已经说过了，我没闲心陪你玩。"

冒险者耸肩，站直身子。"那希望我们都不用再单独看见对方，有空我会来旁听你的课的，毕竟你同事不太好找。"

他挥手道别，转身出门。拉哈布雷亚实险室外也是宏伟的拱廊，他目光无意落到一块浮雕上——那是一些长有翅膀的少年少女，不知为何， 他脑后突然一阵绞痛，少年和少女的脸孔变得鲜活，又熟悉。'

他好像曾经来过这里许多次。

旅途中，时常也会产生这类错觉，他想着差不多可以去学生餐厅吃点东西了，把这里的一切抛到脑后。

*

冒险者把男人搭在他双眼上的大手拿开，全身僵硬的慢慢往大床边缘蠕动。已经是清晨时分，美丽的浅金色曙光洒落在男人笔挺的鼻梁 上，随后又照亮这位加雷马昏君微颤的眼睫毛和随后睁开的金瞳。

无影睡眼惺忪，睁眼一看见他，瞳孔骤然收缩，手慢慢地伸到他眼脸前，轻轻触碰他的眼皮。冒险者毫不客气地打开他的手，见男人 愣了 一下， 那双金眼总算恢复清明，他叹了口气，道："昏君陛下，您是时候起床了。"

“……没有比索鲁斯大帝更伟大的人规定要这个时候清醒吧。"

爱梅特赛尔克嫌恶地看落地窗外的太阳一眼，手指轻动，窗帘便自动合上，寝殿内回归一片漆黑。

他又把余光瞥向冒险者，"看来你是做好心理准备了。"

"是的，我想今天就离开皇宫，多谢一直以来的照顾，不说别的，毕竟我吃得挺多……"

“别再说蠢话，今天下午是你的册立大典，你逃不掉的。"无影伸手来抓他，冒险者连忙想跳下床，左腿却突然变得比岩石还重，把他钉在

原地，无影顺利的把他按到枕头上，嘴角轻微上扬。

"不过册立大典是下午，还有大半天。我想你也很清楚男人早上会勃起...…好了，你要是不想痛，可以先自己脱衣服，昨天也没有做，我可能会没有耐性。"

冒险者头皮发麻。"你能别再开这种玩笑吗？"

"过一会你就知道是不是玩笑了。"

无影还是似笑非笑，搞不清是恶作剧还是认真。"就像以前一样，你想做多少次都可以，反正都是早上到下午，差别只在于射精的次数 。到时候你要是站不起来，我也会帮忙，不用担心，你唯一需要做的只是张开腿。"

加雷马族成年男性修长的大手像是拨弄竖琴似的拨弄起他领口的钮扣，冒险者连嘴唇都在发抖，心想这一切究竟怎么回事，会不会只是他在冥界做的一个恶梦。拉哈布雷亚和爱梅特赛尔克他们故意捉弄他。

第一个钮扣被解开了，接着是第二个。无影凑到他耳侧，如野兽撕咬一样吻他脖子。灼热的吐息压抑有千万年的阴毒情欲，舌尖在他表皮上扫过，大手在他身上游移，吻越落越下，已经抵达锁骨，冒险者感觉他宁愿回到当年决战，那个爱梅特赛尔克在放下——或许该说是被迫放弃之前，对他不甚友好，现在他觉得那个人真的太好相处了！和冥界那个行迹可疑的拉哈布雷亚一样好相处。

对了，之前的梦里，拉哈布雷亚说过了什么一一

快想想，一定有办法的。不能每次都指望有人敲门，而且这寝殿的破门在昨天两个皇孙走之后就一覆了一层漆黑的高度活性化的以太， 搞不好已经被封死。

"我有一个问题想问你……"

冒险者伸手用力推着身上的男人，："至少停下来，先让我问一个问题，之后你要怎么样都可以。”

无影不为所动，已经在舔他的乳头。

"别再白费力气挣扎了，等我进去里面，无论几个问题，只要你问，我就会回答。"

"……要是一个人死了，但是你却藏起了他的尸体，是为了什么？"

明明只是病急乱投医，却似乎奏效了。他话音未落，空气就变得有如冰凉的凝胶，无影身上一瞬间泄露出来的以太阴冷至极，让人呼吸困难。

爱梅特赛尔克这人抬起下巴，高深莫测的打量他。冒险者尽管在心底里其实不怕这个现在还半裸着的无影本身，却还是打了个冷颤。 无影投下来的目光几乎要把他刺穿。

"看来，你藏着有意思的事情。"

金眼人总算挪开了身体，冒险者尽管不明所以，也极大的松了一口气，这种感觉就像在水边小憩随手的一竿钓起了鱼王。

但再看爱梅特赛尔克的神情，他又不这么确定了，男人的眼神让他全身发冷，第一次的，他失去了语言，怀疑自己已经被看穿。

"好了……你走吧。"爱梅特赛尔克坐直身体，垂下眼帘。

"既然你不想做，那就到此为止。"

冒险者满腹疑虑，他试一下挪动自己的左腿，发觉灵便自如，立即飞快跳到床下，一连退出十步有余。

"你说真的？"冒险者不知道这又是闹哪出。"你终于知道你认错人了？"

他这句话说得违心。自从和爱梅特赛尔克接触后，他陆续回想起一些冥界的经历，昨晚居然梦见了拉哈布雷亚。既然希斯拉德和拉哈布雷亚都认为他的灵魂和某个与爱梅特赛尔克熟悉的古代人有关，那么爱梅特赛尔克其实没认错人的可能性就变大了。可是他哪里能承认这种事。

爱梅特赛尔克冷笑一声，声音里满是嘲弄的意味。

"坐过来吧。"他轻拍了一下床铺，没有再和他拉锯这个问题，"你不是想知道尸体的事情吗？"

金眼的无影愈平静，冒险者反而觉得他比之前还要危险。但既然刚放过他，没道理现在又发起袭击。冒险者于是尽量放松身体坐回了床边。

"你还真的把尸体藏起来了……为什么要做这种事？"

爱梅特赛尔克眼珠移向窗外，不知道在想什么。

“这个，对你看来要从最基本的说起。”他态度转变迅速，这时候已经认真起来。“关于生命的循环，你应该已经大致上有一些常识，反正和自然界的循环是同一回事。一旦生物的肉身受到损毁，无法再承载内在的灵魂，一般情况下，作为灵魂的以太就会离开肉体，前往以太界......尤其是人类的灵魂，会去一个自古以来被称作冥界的地方。在那里经历静待时机，有朝一日或许会再回到物质界。这种情况也可以大致上类比行星上水的循环，从植物中蒸发而出的水气升上天空，在某一天又会凝聚到足够的重量，作为雨水回归大地

。"

爱梅特赛尔克此时的语气已经褪去了情欲，对他娓娓道来，就像是学院里认真教导学生的老师。冒险者虽然感到古怪，但还是不禁被引导着静心聆听，男人低沉的嗓音有种让人无法走神的魔力。

“但你也知道，要是把水放在适合的低温里储存起来，令它凝结成冰，会无法进入这个循环。对人的灵魂也是一样的，只要将其压缩到一定质量，用合适的以太封印，就可以将灵魂固定在死去的肉体上。只要灵魂不离去，保存肉体的方法多得是。在这世上，只要你有注意，经常也会看见灵魂不愿意离开而苟留的情况，在大体上是一回事。不过那些意外的，粗糙的弥留状况对灵魂本身是一种酷刑，所以他们通常很快就会精神失常， 变成所谓的恶灵。用我的魔法保存在肉体里的灵魂......基本能保留完整的自我意识，大多数情况下，会和活人一样。不过，就像水凝结的过程里，分子结构和作用力发生变化......这点要详细说明会是长篇大论，你大概也不会想听。总而言之，对那个人来说，他身体的感官会被放大数倍，无论是痛苦还是快乐。同时他也几乎无法使用再使用身体，连在地上爬行也无法做到，这样一直保留着生与死之间的状态，只能暗无天日的任人玩弄。无论是谁，一旦落到那种境地，很快就会但求一死。”

无影脸上又浮现起笑容，却同时微妙的掺杂了憎恶和怜悯。“真的可怜，只要看着就会心疼不已，但只是他自己的错。这么多年以来，我只对一个直到死前都不知悔改的家伙使用过这种魔法。”

于是那个人连安息的资格都被剥夺。

冒险者低头看自己孩童躯壳细小脆弱的手脚，有点怵，"……看来你很恨那个人。"

"比不上他对他自己，和对我所做的千分之一......”无影冷声道：“那是一个冷血无情。愚钝无知的男人。我们已经长年如恋人相处，那个人却无论如何也不承认我们的关系。他对谁都是个滥好人，淫乱成性，处处留情，唯独不愿意对真正的恋人坦诚相待，更害怕许诺终生。最可笑的是，他喜欢冒险，特别乐于舍己为人。常年置身险境，不考虑在意他的人的感受，反而认为自己必然会短命，不能和永生的同胞有太多牵扯，所以他选择了孤身一人。直到在最后的时刻，也要抛弃爱他的人，独自赴死。”

冒险者闻言，心里的猜测得到证实，如受晴天霹雳，他心里一团乱麻，脸上也发麻，低头不敢看无影。他反复在心底念着再怎么说这是古代人时期他的灵魂的人际关系， 与他无关。

"也不至于淫乱成性吧……"他咕哝，心想这倒很好，这点不像他。在生前他忙于东奔西跑，也考虑到自己刀口舔血的生活是把脑袋挂在腰带上， 在恋人节混到不少赠品，却从来没有正经过一次，更不是那种大众情人。

爱梅特赛尔克没搭理他这句话，只伸个懒腰，躺回床上。“好了，你已经知道了你想知道的事情，尽管去你想去的地方玩吧，记得在册立大典前回来就行。为了你自己好，我建议你最好不要让我亲自去找你。”

“你态度变得好快。”冒险者的手指按着自己左腿的肌肉，总算在里面找到一丝漆黑的以太。无影果然是把魔法封在里面。估计是什么跟踪魔法。他有自知之明，懒得深入研究。

“我真的去哪里都可以吗？”

“随你……不要说得我好像喜欢拘禁强暴别人的坏人一样，那实在太卑鄙，太低劣了。虽然也有以这类手段繁衍的物种……哼，说到这点，你最好小心一点，别不清不楚的和这个时代的种族结交。不然后悔可就晚了。”

无影看起来已经快睡着了，之前淫靡危险的空气荡然无存。但真的是这样吗？冒险者总怀疑有一张天罗地网。可是现在多想无益，反正他也不指望自己能看透这个男人。倒不如出去呼吸一下新鲜空气，要是遇见什么厉害的术士，可以解除他左腿里的魔法就最棒了。

虽然想是这么想，不过他其实也觉得，要是真有这样一位大魔法师，那只会是许诺来找他的水晶公。

他小跑着出了门，直接离开了皇帝的宫殿，一路上，他有注意到走过他身边的人总会把视线投到他身上，毕竟他看起来完全不像加雷马皇族，他甚至就不像生活在这座皇宫里的人。皇族和宫人们脸上都有种慎重和傲慢，走路的姿态和说话的方式和他接触惯的人不一样。而他自由自在惯了，许多年来，哪怕是各国的领导人也很迁就他，如今他宁愿每天和魔界花接吻，也不愿意学习那些慢吞吞又烦人的言行举止。不过，他又想到，要是他一直我行我素，恐怕很快每个人看见他就会知道他是“昏君宠爱的娈童”……古·拉哈·提亚都不知道哪天才能来救他，在这之前，他最好少出现在人前，而且熟悉离开皇宫的路径。

于是他直接溜达到皇宫的围墙前，活动一下手脚腕，翻墙跑出了外头。

皮靴才刚着地，他就深呼吸一口冷得像掺了冰的空气，只觉得外面世界的气息——哪怕仍然是加雷马首都——实在比皇宫里清甜多了。

此时正值残冬腊月，要是在艾欧泽亚，正是孩子和爱玩的大人们堆起雪人，各家各户享受星芒节的时候。不过加雷马显然没有这个节日，冒险者跑过打扫干净的人行道，东张西望，没看见任何类型的节日装饰。

那么只好自己找乐子了。他漫无目的向前走着，也不知道该往哪里去，眼见一架飞得很低的货运飞艇刚巧在他身边经过，他就加快脚步，两三下抓住飞艇尾部的铁架，搭起了顺风车。

身处冰雪严寒的城市里，迎面吹到脸上的风不像是气体，倒像是能把他脑袋割开的尖刀。为了方便活动，他从来不穿厚衣出门，出门也只是套一件薄外套，此时便是享受着全身被千刀万剐的感觉。不过既然早习惯上刀山下火海，这点难受甚至不能影响他的心情。影响他心情的事情发生在其后。当飞艇来到像是市中心的热闹钢铁丛林，各式招牌高低悬挂，满地商肆人来客往，街上的行人发现他挂在飞艇后头，都驻足指指点点，这没什么，麻烦的是居然还有巡兵拦下飞艇，把他包围起来。

“每次我看见你们这些混账小孩，就庆幸自己没要孩子。”

两个巡兵，一个是习惯低着头的长得像阿拉米格人的高地男人，另一个是趾高气扬的加雷马人，高地男人默不作声拿出纸笔，加雷马男人皱着眉，扫一眼在一旁骂骂咧咧的司机和一脸无辜的冒险者（他倒是真的不觉得借个顺风车——而且没占用舱内的座位——值得小题大做），“你的名字，还有你监护人的姓名，地址，快点交代，然后你就可以滚了。”

“监护人的话，索鲁斯·佐斯·加尔乌斯。“见巡兵这么好说话，他非常合作。”地址就那个……加雷马的皇宫，我也不清楚在哪条街上。”

加雷马巡兵面部肌肉很轻微的抽搐了一下。“我知道现在关于皇帝陛下的那种传闻到处都是，但听着，要是你继续拿陛下开玩笑，你这几天就不用回家了。”

“在加雷马说真话也要被拘留吗。”冒险者道：“那可不行，虽然我不想回去，那地方不是我家，不过我也不想蹲牢房。”

“……这可由不得你。”

“早知道我就报另外一个名字了，他是我“心目中”的监护人，弗雷。”

冒险者伸手按住自己的胸口，抽出以太，在周围数人目瞪口呆的数秒里，英雄的掠影在黑羽纷飞间无声降临。

正所谓一心同体，就是无论何时何地都最了解彼此的想法。英雄的掠影立即将大剑刺入大地，漆黑的以太窜高，化为黑墙包围了巡兵和司机。冒险者趁他们没有反应过来又视线受阻，转身拔腿就跑。

*

有弗雷帮忙掩护，冒险者的逃跑时间相当充分，结冰的路面滑溜溜的，他正好拿来滑冰，几个斜坡又十数个拐角后，他终于向前扑倒，摔得在地上滚了好几圈。

两边的灰色楼房将无云的蓝天切割成长条，这里似乎是某个住宅小区的深处，他揉一把脸爬起来，庆幸自己至少没摔断鼻子。起身的时候，他感觉前方似乎有一块闪闪发光的绿影，起初他以为是先前他在陌生的城市跑太快了眼花，等站直身体，视线抬高看向前方，他呼吸不禁为之一紧。

在小巷中心，离他数十步的地方，在那泛着铁锈的大铁门前，放置着一棵几乎有两层楼高的星芒树。树身漆黑，多半是异大陆的树种，针叶青翠欲滴，一盏盏小巧玲珑的彩灯挂在枝叶上，簇拥树顶上美丽的金星。在树下，堆放了大量的礼物盒，五颜六色的，彩带上用金银线描画了繁杂的图案，乍一眼看去，即使不是孩童，也不禁在心里惊叹。

这棵树或许是来到加雷马的艾欧泽亚移民放置的吧。他想起刚刚看见的高地巡兵，猜测着。这里看起来像是战败国移民居住的穷地方，但是这棵星芒树却过分铺张贵气了。或许是很多人出于对故乡的思念之情筹钱买来的。他走到树边，看见在众多礼物盒上，放着一个古朴的黑檀木盒，只有巴掌大，古怪的和礼物盒们混在一起。

是有孩子拆开了一个礼物盒，却把里面的礼物留在这里了吗。

他拿起木盒看了两眼，突然有点眼花，在木盒下方，捆扎礼物盒的彩带上的图案似乎发生了变化，他揉了一下眼睛，低头去看那些彩带。

金色彩带上的银线如活物般蠕动着。

他心想他一定是眼花，继续揉了几下眼皮，再定睛细看，却发觉银线确实是在动。银线描画的，是活动的画面，裸体的男性双腿打开着，手被捆绑在头顶，男性的两腿之间，一根粗硕的男性生殖器没入了他的股内，深深顶到底部，反复抽插。银线勾勒的画面栩栩如生，甚至能看清被侵犯的男性满脸的口水和眼泪，以及每次那根生殖器抽出来的时候带出的少许精液。那些从生殖器的青筋间滴下的精滴，已经在男性的股下积起小水洼。

他愣在了原地，怀疑自己眼前所见。这个时候即使长着八十八个轮子的泰坦凭空降临，他也不会如此惊骇，因为那至少有点道理可循。这个时候，他注意到银线开始发生大幅度的变化，活动的淫画消失不见，仿佛之前是他的幻觉，金带上只剩下几个竖排的单词。由于他拥有超越语言之力，直接就能看出文字本意，导致他一时看不出是什么语言。

第一眼，他只看懂了大致意思：【这里的一切……都是为你准备的，最可恶的孩子。】

他完全搞不清楚状况了，又再看了一遍，这次他多看懂了一个词【惩罚】。

【这里的一切惩罚】

极度不祥的预感就像冰凉的鬼手，轻轻顺着他的脊椎摸上来。半秒内，他做出了决定，把手里的字条和木盒一扔，转身往来处逃窜。

木盒在他身后滚落到地上，锁扣在触地的瞬间自开，带着血色的漆黑雾气刹那间弥漫了整条小巷。他一口气跑到外面空地，又穿过小区的大门，来到街道。

刚跑出十几步，他就驻足停下。

没必要再跑了。大街上的行人消失不见，车辆和飞艇固定在原处不动，一切如同画作里的景物。这幅画作是让人不适的血红色，天空现在正是这种颜色，血光洒满了大地。

*

“装神弄鬼的……”他咕哝着，力图掩饰心虚。刚召唤过弗雷又跑了几条街，这个身体再怎么修复毕竟也是个病体，他现在虚得不行。

他环顾四周，见一架飞艇悬浮在低空，于是两三步跑过去，跳起来抓住机翼，手脚并用爬到飞艇顶部，盘膝坐下来，

不管是什么玩意搞出这种事情，既然他把舞台摆好了，肯定会登场的。他托着下巴想。

确实没让他等多久，周围血红的世界开始异变。天空的颜色变深，如同翻腾的尸血，大地裂开一道道口子，黑血混着尸骨在裂口里像喷泉一样喷溅出来。

不多时，天地昏暗，血流成河。

他努力保持冷静的看着地面，看见前方的大地上裂口越来越大，裂缝蔓延到视野尽头，不断张开逐渐占据整条街道的裂谷中涌动着密密麻麻无数肥白蛆虫一样的玩意。等它们爬得靠近地面了，才能看出那些都是正在极力往外爬的骷髅。

这情况邪门得很。哪怕冒险者一直在说服自己对方或许是虚张声势，可能正是因为弱小才搞些虚幻的大场面想让他不战而降——尽管他如今也算是弱者——他还是有点紧张了。他站起来，却不知道怎么办好。地上堆着蠕动的尸骨，都是混在血泉里被喷上地面的，这些尸骨越堆越高，爬上这架飞艇是迟早的事情。

正是头大的时候，后面有人抓住了他的肩膀，吓得他转头直接一拳打出去。

拳风将要碰到那个人的脸，看见红色的发丝被气流撩起，他目瞪口呆，紧急收拳。

“琳……”他不确定的说出这个名字，“……是你吗？”

在他面前的小女孩穿着白裙子，看那娇俏可爱的长相神态，怎么看都是他前生认识的桑克瑞德收养的女儿琳。可是，这怎么可能。在第一世界的琳为什么会来到这里。而且他认识的琳已经比这个模样长大不少了。

琳笑了起来，她的笑容也比他所认识的那个琳灿烂许多，或许这是个外向的孩子。

“您就是许多神明大人提过的那位光之战士大人了吧，或者说是暗之战士……您果然认识我那位先祖！我的名字也是琳。”

冒险者差点一个字都没听明白。“呃？”

“可能你会很需要一些解释，不过那个人马上就要打破屏障了。”琳低头看一眼前面的骸骨深谷，“快跟我来，水晶公大人在等着你。”

说罢琳拉起他的手，另外的手掌摊开，一块水晶在她掌心闪烁微光，光芒变得耀眼，无数光线直刺他的眼睛，他立即合上眼皮，又感觉全身都被剧烈的气流撕扯了好几次。

逐渐眼内的红光不见了，脚下地面的质感也发生了变化，他小心翼翼地睁开眼睛，看见周围已经看不见了尸山血海。这里只是一个干净敞亮的金色大厅，脚下是打磨过的白色大理石，在他左侧的角落放置有软椅和书架，前方有无人的柜台。

大厅中间站了一个人，红色的猫魅族，有一双尖尖的竖起来的猫耳，身穿红黑白三色的短袍，佩戴青白宝石，半结晶化的肢体缠绕金色藤带。

他们互相看见对方，都明显松了一口气。

“太好了……”他快步走到猫魅男子身边。“你来得正好，我差点完蛋了，在各方面都是这样。”

水晶公低头看着他，突然伸手来摸了一下他的头发。他愣了一下，看见猫魅立即收回了手，脸有点红。

“只是……不太不习惯。”水晶公支支吾吾，似乎心里纠结着什么事情，和冒险者印象中的他不大相同。“在以前我都是抬起头仰望你，你这个模样……非常可爱。”

“别损我了，我现在确实没什么用处。”冒险者苦恼道：“莫名其妙的就跑到小孩的尸体里去了。”

“你永远都会是最重要，最关键的那个人。”水晶公立即摇头，突然不知何故的苦笑了一下。“那个人不知道用什么办法找到了你的位置，又有人事先在这个世界为他设置陷阱结界和传送法阵……情况已经变麻烦了。我没想到他居然有了强力的帮手。所以我立即抢先来到你身边，和琳分头找你。”他回头看向电梯。“这里好像是加雷马的酒店，与其站在这里……我们先一起上去吧。”

冒险者心里满腹疑虑，不过现在多半不是问问题的时机。对于古·拉哈·提亚和琳，他完全有百分百的信任。见水晶公引路，他就跟着上楼。琳没有跟上来，大概需要去做其他事情。

水晶公一直沉默着，升降机内只有细微的金属摩擦声，冒险者心想现在或许是个机会，他有太多疑问了，不太憋得住。

“那个孩子是琳的后代吗？”他敲了几下自己脑袋，努力从混乱的思绪里整理出问题。“她和琳长得一模一样。”

“嗯……是的。”水晶公低下头，“其实她也是琳，是同一个灵魂。”

“在冥界逛了一圈啊……唉，你居然能认出她来。现在你是她的监护人了吧。”

水晶公摇了摇头。“她一般和桑克瑞德在一起，我这次是借用她的力量，她是个感知非常敏锐的孩子。”

“桑克瑞德也在？”冒险者又惊又喜，“到底是怎么回事，他也是转世为人了吗？先前在冥界的事情，其实我都不太记得清楚了，几乎就只记得你来找我那时候的事。我记得你好像说已经过去了很多年。”

“确实已经很多年了……”水晶公轻叹一口气。“具体情况一言难尽，等事情解决，我一定会跟你好好解释的。请暂时先忍耐一下。”

“好。”冒险者点头，这个时候升降机停下来了，他们前方的滑门向两边滑开，水晶公径直走到最近的房门前，冒险者连忙跟上去，看见水晶公举起黄金法杖，直接把房门轰开。

房间里空无一人，只有一张大床罢了。冒险者看见房间里面的落地窗，好奇走过去想要观察外面的情况。那些骸骨是不是已经满地都是了？

“这栋楼的外壳和每一层楼都已经布置好了结界……他就算赶到了这里，也需要些时间才能上来。”水晶公在后面说道：“……话虽如此，我们的时间也不多了。

“那么我们怎么办？说起来，其实……我好像记性不太好的，那个，我们的敌人到底是谁啊……”

窗外看起来暂时一片平静，只是普通的城市景观罢了。由于一切事物的停滞，这种普通又有梦境一样的奇幻感。

后方传来微妙的衣料摩擦声，他本来不太留意，但紧接着是宝石被放到桌面上的脆响。他回过头，看见水晶公赤裸着上半身站在那里，正把外袍挂到一边的椅背上，作为一个大魔法师，弓箭手出身又修行过所有武艺的猫魅身上虬结着紧实的肌肉。

房间里暖气充足，脱衣服完全没有问题。只是现在为什么要这样做？是有什么战术需要吗。冒险者把手按到上衣的纽扣上，正想问猫魅男子自己要不要也脱，就见猫魅又解开腰带，下着也滑落了地面。

冒险者僵立在原地，眼睛直勾勾看着他熟悉的这个人的胯间。做出盯着别人下体这种事情，并非出自他的本意，只是另外的一个思考在他脑壳里膨胀，已经让他无法顾虑到礼仪了——为何在这种情况下，古·拉哈·提亚的阳具直对着他呢。

以他现在的身高，正好与猫魅阳物的冠部相对，那根东西与人族的生殖器并不相同，膨胀起来后，整根呈现出通透的粉红色，表面遍布密密麻麻的倒刺。怎么看都有几分凶器的意味。尤其他现在毕竟身材矮小，成年男子的性器看起来就太过巨硕了。

他还未来得及回过神出口询问，又见猫魅举起手，淡白色光属性以太在掌间汇聚成线，下一个刹那，以太丝线如同蛇信般疾速向他迎面刺来。

这是——在袭击他？

冒险者被以太丝线捆住双手，猛力摔到床铺上后，一直在思考这个问题。古·拉哈·提亚来到床边，一边伸手把他双腿拉开，一边爬到他身上，让他的两条腿分放在精悍的腰侧。等他稍回过神，成年男子粗硕的阳具已经对准了他的胯间，他熟悉的，且绝对信任的红发猫魅两三下解开他的腰带，脱下他的裤子，结实的身体向前挺进，阳物直逼到他的股前。

冒险者呼吸从凝滞转为急促，完全无法理解自己现在的处境，张开嘴却失掉了声音。带刺的性器在他穴口塞了几下，古·拉哈·提亚似乎才发现他后面的尺寸不合，伸手指进来，搅动扩张他的体内。结晶化的手指又冷又硬，倒是刺激到了他的大脑，他猛然一个激灵，终于稍微恢复到可以说话的程度。

“你，你……在做什么啊！”

他试图挣开手上以太丝线的束缚，但是散发开来的光属性让他体内以太流动变得缓慢，进一步压抑了他本来就不多的力量，本来在街上召唤弗雷就消耗了不少，现在看来那个选择真的完全是个错误。他脸涨得通红，他的挣扎只不过是徒劳无功的扭动而已，倒反而帮助了体内扩张的手指。古·拉哈·提亚把第三根手指塞进来了。

三根手指在他体内抽插，他见势不妙，努力冷静下来试图和这位大法师交流：“我觉得我们可能需要谈一下……无论你在想什么，我们应该都有其他办法……”

“没有时间了。”古·拉哈·提亚脸色苍白，却又慢慢泛出红晕。他拔出手指，把性器抵到冒险者的身后，向肉穴内部挺进。“一定要摧毁他在你灵魂里留下的刻印……”

就算扩张得再好，现在这具身体也不是做这种事情的大小，何况那些倒刺他哪里受得来。冒险者痛得眼前一片血红，古·拉哈·提亚的话只有只言片语落入他耳中，猫魅灼热的性器不容易插进他体内，他不肯轻易放弃。突然间，他想到了一件事情。

古·拉哈刚刚说了，灵魂中……

既然这个空间各方面都很不对劲，或许……在这里的他，只是他的灵魂……这样的话很多事情都似乎说得通。

既然如此……都到这种绝路了，怎么样都要试一下。

他低吼了一声，不再去管慢慢挺入体内的猫魅性器，全力让体内的以太迸发出去，冲击皮囊。水晶公愣了一下，看见身下的男孩形体开始在一团光中快速发生变化，脸庞，身体肌肉的轮廓，越来越像那个男人……是他当日在雷克兰德和他重逢时的模样。

水晶公低下头，见男人咬着牙关想要挣脱缠绕手腕的丝线，以意念加强了丝线的力量，然后布满倒刺的性器官狠狠的插入了男人体内深处。

身下的人猛烈颤抖了几下，水晶公不等他适应，直接全力搅动他体内的软肉。被爱梅特赛尔克肏过千百万次的内部被兽类的性器捣弄几下，就敏感得打颤，又湿又软，自觉的迎合上来吸吮肉棒。男人于是被肉棒上的倒刺恶毒的磨着，没几下就湿了眼睛。

在冥界宫殿里的那些日子，爱梅特赛尔克想必经常操哭他，让他的灵魂都有条件反射了。面上轻易就会被奸得眼冒水气，使劲摇头，下体却因此夹得更紧。古·拉哈咬牙忍受着这让人发疯的快乐，几乎要失去理智，直接把身下的男人肏烂。但是他的腰呯呯的直往男人的体内撞，整个房间都是粗暴性交的水声，没有半点留情，

冒险者不知所措，他一边被迫张开腿，红肿潮软的穴口含着异族狰狞的巨物，黏膜被刺得又痒又痛。他遭受着平生最信任的人之一奸污，又一边努力调用体内汹涌的以太挣脱手腕的束缚。变化为全盛期的成年体后他就像是冲开了封印的一头怪物，先前牢不可破的以太丝线终于断掉了几根。只是古·拉哈的魔力居然比他预想中可怕数倍。古·拉哈一边操着他，弄得他全身发软，一边加强封印，他就又动弹不得了，再度陷入死局。

爆裂的波动震碎玻璃时，古·拉哈正在他体内射精。高热的精液烫着被肏得痒痛的腔内，居然让他感到几分舒慰。碎玻璃飞溅来床这一边，古·拉哈一边亲吻他的嘴唇，一边打开屏障。冒险者呆呆的看着天花板被打出数十个孔洞，他安然无恙，只有腹内越来越烫。

他看不见，他的肚皮在被操的时候就浮现出一块黑色的法纹，现在法纹变得浅了一些……是很不明显的变浅。古·拉哈估算要让这法纹消失，至少还要侵犯他尊敬的大英雄数千次。他胸膛里那颗已经并非血肉的心脏隐隐作痛。他不确定他的大英雄会不会接受那么漫长的交合……但无论如何，不能再爱梅特赛尔克得逞了，必须要把他最尊敬的人囚禁进水晶塔，日以续夜的完成数千次强暴，把精水注入这个人腹中，解开爱梅特赛尔克用同样的办法加注的诅咒。要是不解开这个诅咒，这个人只能永远雌伏在爱梅特赛尔克的身下。

这些是现在没有时间和冒险者详细说明的弯弯道道。冒险者只知道水晶公把性器从他体内拔出来时，那根阴茎仍然是在喷射着的，他于是被射了一屁股的精水。他缩起身子，私密处还在痛着，又黏又热。

“早知道我给你下面再开一个洞，就像女人一样……”床边靠窗户的方向，传来听不出感情的轻声。冒险者莫名其妙的打了个冷颤，扭头过去，还蒙着泪水的眼睛看见一个黑袍人站在那里。“然后得再弄几十个……可能要几百个复制体才够吧。居然让你饥渴到大费周章的溜出来勾引别的男人上床，倒是我作为丈夫的失职。”

冒险者已经眨掉了泪水，睁大眼睛，看见一个完全超出他想象的人站在那里。

“冥王陛下……”水晶公大大方方的穿好了衣服，面容变得冷峻，丝毫不像是刚刚奸淫过人的样子。“我不会让你再把他变成玩物。”

“你的打算又是怎么样。”爱梅特赛尔克勾起唇角，讥讽的笑了。冒险者注意到他头发全白，看衣着外表，或许其实是冥界的那个爱梅特赛尔克……为什么他会来这里，水晶公刚刚叫他什么……他接着又见爱梅特赛尔克说话。“把他锁在塔里奸污他千百次，解开我的咒术……在那之后又怎么样，你这就肯放他出来吗？我在外面虎视眈眈，怎么说，你也得加固一个预防的魔法吧。于是你要继续上他，你会怕他乱跑，所以你只好先让他受一点委屈，给他加一副枷锁……”

冒险者的大脑已经一片空白，几乎听不进人话了。水晶公低着头，突然举起法杖，爱梅特赛尔克随即挥手，庞大的以太波流对峙着，而接近中间的冒险者身边的以太陷入停滞。

“我们到外面去吧。”水晶公道：“我会尽量杀了你。”

“你哪找来这种厚颜无耻，不知天高地厚的情夫。”爱梅特赛尔克瞥一眼还在发愣的冒险者，冷笑。“我会留下你的眼睛，放在我和妻子的床上。”

两个人离开了，又过了好一会儿，冒险者才感觉自己稍微恢复了一点……无论是在身体上，还是心理上。他挣扎着爬起来，试图站直身子，以太丝线不见了，胯间到腿根都是粘稠的精液，更不要说体内仍然像是含着一根带刺的肉棒……他脑袋就像被敲了几十记闷棍。

“唔呃……”

他用力捶几下脑袋，怎么也想不出前路要怎么走了。他这些天险些被爱梅特赛尔克侵犯，出来放风遇到来救他的古·拉哈，结果救命稻草居然上了他……然后冥界的爱梅特赛尔克好像除了船夫还兼职冥王……好像和他有什么关系……

这些事，无论是事件本身还是因果链都扣不上，他脑子里一片白茫茫，连被破身的实感都没有。在他发呆的时候，精液继续从他股间流出来。

……不行，这样不行，总之先找件衣服。

他走进洗浴间扭开热水，洗了一分钟澡后缓慢的回过神来，想到他现在是灵魂状态，哪里需要什么衣服。于是关了热水，闭上眼睛汇聚以太，形成一套简单的衬衫长裤的便装穿在身上。

好的，就先这样，看一步走一步。

他感觉自己已经冷静了一些，回到卧室走到落地窗前，落地窗已经只剩下一个大洞了，外面的一切仍然停滞，这似乎是什么结界。以太的波流隐约从远方荡来，光暗交错，仅存游丝仍然激烈相撞。不用想，此时古·拉哈和白发的爱梅特赛尔克多半是在距离这里很远的地方打起来了。

现在无论他们哪个会赢，他都觉得有点不妙。

他绞尽脑汁，把头发挠成一团陆行鸟幼崽窝，想来想去，觉得他务必要趁这两个人在打架逃跑。这个时空里的爱梅特赛尔克也是个麻烦，而且他和冥界的爱梅特赛尔克存在联手的可能，要是冥界的爱梅特赛尔克完全来到这个世界，事情会变得很不妙。

他于是决定了计划大致的方向。他必须要帮助古·拉哈，最好把冥界的爱梅特赛尔克弄回冥界，然后让古·拉哈牵制这个世界的爱梅特赛尔克，至于他，有多远跑多远。大不了去找欧米茄，他现在很乐意接受次元狭间的试炼。

但是要怎么把冥界的爱梅特赛尔克弄回去……

考虑到要是计划完全执行不起来，怎么说都还是先逃命为妙，他走出房间溜进升降机里，开始想办法。升降机停下来后，门刚滑开，他就看见了计划的关键。

“琳。”他见女孩高兴的向他挥手，搞不清楚这个孩子到底知道多少事情，稍微有点紧张。

“你刚刚去了哪里？”

“水晶公大人之前说过，他想和你独处一会儿。”琳说道：“他等了你千万年，一定有很多话想对你说。”

“已经过去这么久了吗……”冒险者愣住，“我什么都不知道，人间怎么样了，桑克瑞德和你过得好吗？”

“他对我很好。我本来只是街头上的孤儿，却被神明大人带进了雷克兰德……当然是非常幸福的。”

琳有点害羞的低下头，蓝色的眸子里却燃烧着坚定的意志，冒险者第一次从她身上窥见了他认识的那个琳的影子。“所以我很努力，一定会成为对你们来说有用的人。”

“小孩子只要吃和玩，再顺便学些东西就好了……”冒险者伸手摸一下她的头发，又疑惑道：“我们第一次见的时候你就说什么神明，怎么回事，现在雷克兰德里都是蛮神吗？”

“蛮神……嗯，也难怪你会这么想，这个要和你慢慢解释才行。情况是这样的，真神和与之对应的蛮神，都是世界毁灭前的说法，现在我们的世界上只存在一种神明，因为没有真伪可言，一般叫做荒神。”

“世界……毁灭'？”

“是的，于里昂热给我上过课，据说是，和古代文明毁灭的情况有些类似，这样解释你应该就可以理解了。不过当时的人类没有对抗真理崩溃的灾祸的办法，星球于是自然消亡，大地和天空都不复存在，所有的生灵进入冥界。冥王哈迪斯是新神，却因此拥有了比任何旧神更广阔的权能。有很长一段时间，他几乎是作为诸神之王统领虚无世界。后来冥界里的一些强大的灵魂，像是桑克瑞德他们的离开了冥界，在破碎的混沌里逐渐变成了新的神明。新一代的神明为新世界带来了大地和生机……我本来就是新世界的凡人，凡人生活在中庭，那个地方又叫做耶梦加德，是一条巨蟒的背部，所以人类之所以回归和复兴，完全是神明的恩惠，我非常感谢和尊敬神明大人们……中庭的人们知道有诸多神明，就会猜想和冥王哈迪斯相对的天界神王是哪一位，人类的书里写的都是水晶公大人，因为神界雷克兰德是他在维持着，冥王似乎无法接近充满纯净光属性以太的那个地方。不过我后来知道事实上不是这样的，水晶公大人说他不是那个料。然后雷克兰德的神们都说，要是让他们选出一位神王，那么只能是光之战士。”

冒险者还没消化得来，就见琳对他鞠了一躬。

“能找到你真的太荣幸了，这下子大家都会非常高兴的，神王陛下。”

冒险者接受了太多信息量，已经开始头晕眼花。不过人世在未来灭亡这种事情，倒不让他觉得意外。毁灭有一次就有第二次，重生亦然，这些事情比起他先前的遭遇显得极为寻常了。他迷迷糊糊摇头，道：“但我也不是那个料……谢谢你的解释，那么现在……水晶公有对你说现在我们下一步该做什么吗？要是哈迪斯真的来到这个时空，在哪方面估计都没好事……我猜我们现在是在类似时空狭缝的地方吧。”

琳点头，“这个时空还没有成形的冥界，他从以太界侵入物质界，难免会造成一些异常。不过物质界那边应该还没有受到影响，有人预先布置了结界。真不知道他是哪里找来的内应……水晶公大人本来是叫我等着带你回去物质界，可是在发现冥王有那个同伙后，我想想，这个情况，可能是该用第十三套计划，把你送到这个世界的加雷马皇宫里。”

“……让我去先干掉这个世界的爱梅特赛尔克？”

“水晶公大人说了你现在打不过他的。”刚刚还尊称他神王陛下的琳解释道：“但是索鲁斯现在应该不知道你的存在，你可以藏起来，不让他发现的留在他身边。冥王不会轻易靠近那里，他不会希望这个世界的自己发现你的，不然他说不定就要和这个时空的自己分享妻子了。总之万事以你的安全为上。”

琳注意到冒险者表情僵硬，连忙安慰他。“不用害怕，我还有水晶公大人他们，我们每个人都会努力把你从冥王手里救出来！”

冒险者想起之前在梦里找回来的记忆……他下体满是精液的被囚禁在宫殿里。也就是说每个人都知道了那种事情。

“不用太努力……”他心如死灰。“大不了我去投个胎，那个地方好像叫转生所还是什么的，好像可以洗掉所有记忆重头再来。”

“千万不要。冥界完全在冥王的眼皮底下，即使你排除万难成功了，我们也无法确定你会出生在哪里。要是你落到冥王或者他同伙手里，在他们的洗脑和驯养下长大，很难想象出你的惨状。这是大家之前的设想。”

冒险者说不出话来了，他觉得整个世界包括他自己都完全不对劲。他看向一边的墙，很想一头撞上去。

*

他们走出酒店门口，街上刮着以太暴流，远方高楼顶部不时炸裂，碎石如骤雨，不断在不同的地方突然暴下。冒险者觉得自己这个时候就像中央处理器过载后冒着烟而电容炸裂供能不足的机器人，被红光刺了一下眼睛，才有点反应过来，想到一件重要的事情。

“索鲁斯……这个世界的爱梅特赛尔克，可能知道我是谁。”见琳睁大眼睛，他喃喃着：“其实我也不知道我是谁了……但他好像对我颇特别的，可能把我当成以前抛弃了他的恋人。”

情况变得更加糟糕，见琳低头苦思冥想，他竭力保持冷静自若的成年人模样，道：“总之，他是把我误解成那种应该被报复的负心汉了！差不多是这回事。我要是再回去，会被他往死里整。我看不如这样，我们去帮水晶公的忙，把哈迪斯打倒，然后我们回去雷克兰德……”他在想回程上怎么说都有办法逃跑了。就算逃不掉，玛托雅妈妈他们肯定也不至于放任他被关在塔里。

身旁传来一声碎响。冒险者余光瞥了一眼过去，发现是一道裂缝悬在空中。

“两个荒神的战斗，会造成时空裂缝，这里是在以太界与物质界之间构成的结界，但再强的结界都不会毫发无损。”琳环顾四周，看见裂缝逐渐增多。“坚持到这个时候已经很不得了，换我早已经不行了。布置结界的那个人肯定也拥有荒神的实力，而且是相当强大的荒神。他到底是谁……”

“先别想那种事情了。”冒险者突然一阵心悸。“他们不是在这里打的架，怎么就这里碎得这么厉害。”

在他说这句话的时候，裂纹迅速蔓延，已经是如图蛛网一般把他和琳包围起来。但在他们百步开外的街道上空，却不过几道裂口罢了。

“是物质界那边有人想破坏结界，刚刚我也在想这件事，既然你这么说，我知道攻击者是谁了。”琳道：“你的办法听起来也很有道理……可是水晶公大人说过，你灵魂里有冥王的刻印，要是再和他对上，冥王和水晶公大人打烦了之后可能会直接抓住你就走。他不是好战的人。这样吧，你先对这个世界上的冥王敷衍几句，我们另外找办法。”

话音刚落，裂纹正好炸裂，冒险者感觉到一阵力道把他往后方拖去，最后的最后，他见琳对他挥舞拳头做了一个鼓励的手势，然后脚步轻易的转身离开，跑向血光下破碎的街道。

要真是敷衍两句能没事就太好了……

对于一个小女孩，谁也拉不下脸说出自己那方面的担忧。冒险者只好苦着脸闭上眼睛，感觉到自己的身体向后飞了出去，接着又像挂到了什么地方，他手脚悬空，摇摇晃晃。

他睁开眼睛，看见自己作为孩童的小小的手脚，他又回到那具躯壳里了。手脚下方是雪地，离他大概半个成年人的身高，在雪地上，还有一双鞋子，和黑色华袍的下摆。

他突然觉得不妙。

在他犹犹豫豫，下不定主意要不要先抬起头看拎着他的人的时候，这个人把他像小猫一样拎高，他对上那双浅金色的眼睛。

刚一看见这双眼，他猛然打了一个冷战。

爱梅特赛尔克对他笑着，眼中却有极盛的怒意。仿佛恨不得把他生吞活剥。

“早上你还说，不至于淫乱成性……”他笑得阴冷，语气里满是“我就知道”的意料之内。在他的眼睛里，男孩腿间属于另外一个男人的以太，另一个男人灵魂的一部分，清晰的蔓延到男孩的腹部内。“就算是用这个身体，才一会儿不见就能和人搞起来……看起来还是一只猫魅，一个有点水平的努恩。”

冒险者吃了一惊，又想到以古·拉哈的实力，和他长期经营领地的事实，确实已经不算是普通的提亚了。只不过古·拉哈身边从来没有恋人，导致他一直没有多想这件事情。

爱梅特赛尔克每个词的发音都冷得像冰刀。

“哼，你应该也不是不清楚这个世界的逐日猫魅吧……你就这么想住在别人的领地里做他妻子中的一个？只要他想要，你就要张开腿，让他给你灌种，为他生猫崽子。那些公猫可未必知道爱情是怎么回事，只知道你让他干了，他就可以随时随地上你，你没有拒绝的权力。还是说……你就喜欢这个样子？”

“一派胡言！”冒险者竭力冷静下来。“你在乱误会些什么，这里哪来什么猫魅。”

爱梅特赛尔克的表情一刹那间变化了，笑容完全消失，他们身边的空气温度急降，无影有意无意之中释放出的以太使得空气里仅剩的水汽也发生凝结，冒险者发现自己的呼吸变得疼痛，而且困难。

“你还真觉得灵魂溜出去偷情就瞒得住我……你是白痴吗？”他的声音变得又轻又柔和，“你不会忘记我是什么吧。”

* * * * *

日光灯照亮了银色的回廊，血腥味静静的弥漫着，占据了所有空间。芝诺斯把手上血淋淋的断指用一片碎白布擦了一下，放到感应器上，感应器亮出一道红光，屏幕显示：验证错误。

他嫌恶的把断指扔到身后，抬腿一脚把门踹开。沉重的五层合金门直接向前飞出十米远，边角变形，嵌入钢墙之中。

门后是一间昏暗的实验室，一眼望去，数不清的培养皿里漂浮着不同年龄阶段的男女，他们全部双眼紧闭，皮肤苍白。每一个人肢体和脸庞乍看下都有些别扭：没有精灵的尖耳，肢体却如精灵般修长，肩骨近似加雷马人，却没有加雷马人的第三只眼睛，不如高地人粗壮，却也不像平原人族矮小，更没长有猫耳，兔耳，腰部的肌肉却像猫魅般强韧柔软。

芝诺斯走到亮着微光的仪器前，拿起实验日志翻看几眼。

（……人工培养生命，通过基因重编程来创造新人类……哼，愚蠢。就算成功了，也不过是些弱小的虫蚁罢了。瓦厉斯虽然不拜诸神，到底不过是个迷信的老头子。）

说话声离他很近。

芝诺斯低下头，在昏暗的室内，他的影子很不明显。即使如此，他也已经知道了潜藏入他影子里的那个灵魂的存在。

“最后登基的是瓦厉斯吗？”

（以瓦厉斯的能力，称帝只能是索鲁斯的傀儡，他只是凡人，比索鲁斯好对付。）影子道：（看现在的情况，在这个时空他多半不会再做得了皇帝。）

“只要他不动我的珍宝，其他事情我没有兴趣。”芝诺斯查看完实验日志，走到最好的培养皿前，里面漂浮着一个年幼的少年，全身连满管道。

影子静悄悄的从他脚下爬出去，缠绕到少年身上，培养皿中冒出大量水泡，少年激烈扭动起来。他的骨骼，肌肉，头发都在快速生长。芝诺斯看着他在短短的一分钟内变形般生长成了一个体格魁梧的白肤男人，一头金发散落到腰上，蔚蓝的眼瞳与他相同。

培养皿在男人睁开眼睛的霎那间被震碎，芝诺斯看着男人在喷洒而出的培养液和碎玻璃中摔跪到地上，全身的管道向后断开。

男人已经完全变成了加雷马人的长相，只是身上生长有零星灰黑鳞片，额上第三只眼睁开，血红尖瞳直直的看向他，凶恶不祥。

芝诺斯面无表情的看着男人的异态，问道：“这就是我以后的样子？”

“你是凡人，而我是母后的儿子。”酷似成年芝诺斯的人站起来，愉快的勾起唇角：“好了，现在我们去联手对付雷克兰德吧，之后还要解决掉冥王陛下……为了把我那个漂亮可怜的母亲绑到床上。届时看在你是这个时空的我的份上，我可以让你得到神力，再上他几次。”

而在那之后，只要不再有外部威胁，只要拥有了足够的力量，就是他们“两人”之间的相互厮杀。

芝诺斯知道自己在和男人想着同一件事。在这些天里，他已经足够多的了解到他完美，神秘的猛兽的故事......那个孩子正被无影享用着，又已经被异世界的冥王，说不定还有雷克兰德的人，奸淫过无数次。

最近他总想象着他从其他男人的尸体堆下拖出下体沾满其他男人精液的那个人，把他抱进怀里，取而代之，成为那个人唯一的丈夫的画面。

想要达成这个愿望，恐怕需要有足够的耐心，需要超出人类寿命的时间。这将会是他毕生的目标，恐怕，这就是他的命运本身。每次一想到这件事，他就不由得觉得愉快。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没错，因为我始终还是很想写这个梗，但是实在没时间再想，于是联动了。
> 
> https://weibo.com/6428448706/IgQLsnfuq?from=page_1005056428448706_profile&wvr=6&mod=weibotime&type=comment#_rnd1580514184903


	8. 子嗣

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章含有..............每次写到这种地方我就很纠结，要是详细写就是剧透了，要是不写也不行。  
> 还是等等放上全文的tag那里吧....

——  
冒险者的运气其实不差。尽管爱梅特赛尔克来势汹汹，劈头盖脸一顿斥责，搞得被无影手指掐紧的他后颈肉起了一块鸡皮疙瘩，不过——他被当场捕获的时候，距离册立大典仅仅只有两分钟，这个脑子搭错线的爱梅特赛尔克无论想要怎么臭骂他都得等事后再来——总之他自己是这么以为的。  
他见爱梅特赛尔克皱着眉头，说完话后全身冒出凉飕飕的幽暗以太，下一瞬间，他就被揪到庄严肃穆的黄金大殿里了。他快速环视一圈四周。这里的墙壁是用白石砌成的，被灯光照成金色。到处都是美丽的浮雕。加雷马皇宫正经议政的地方他在上辈子去过，在被枪口包围的时候好好参观了一遍。在瓦厉斯时代，所有建筑物内部到处都是黑漆漆的墙。现在这个精致的地方绝对不是一辈子穿着盔甲的瓦厉斯的趣味。  
可能祖孙关系真的很恶劣。  
而他十之八九会被瓦厉斯恨屋及乌吧。他重重的叹一口气。  
无影把他塞到玉座上，马上有一群玉面侍人簇拥上来，他的衣服和裤子被一百只手两三下扯下去，另外还有五十只手摆弄他的头发，给他从头到脚喷洒香水，接着无数只手给他套上新衣服和宝石首饰。对于此时的感觉，冒险者往后跟人提起这日时，他形容“好像被人喷了一身香料套上三四层麻袋外面再缠九层铁链要送去屠宰场”。  
众人把他打扮得珠光宝气，用胭脂抹红他的嘴唇，接着就撵他去坐停在外面的飞艇。飞艇从皇宫出发，有九架战机护航，伴随着烟花七色的气雾在首都上空转了一圈。  
蓝天白云下，幽暗冷色的城市飘出彩带，冒险者还隐约听见海浪一样的欢呼声，他探出脑袋张望，不过在高空自然是什么都也看不清楚。只能看见大地切割成众多方块的建筑群里似乎有些彩色气雾升起。他只好满腹狐疑问身边的无影：“你们加雷马人是认真的？”  
无影抱臂闭目养神，脑袋舒舒服服的贴在镶金椅背的软垫上，看起来，竟然是睡着了。  
冒险者盯着无影额前的白发，想到在冥界的哈迪斯，打了个冷颤。那个白发的爱梅特赛尔克，冥王哈迪斯，同时也是他面前的这个人，居然对他做了那种事。他一时既想揪掉男人的白发，又想从飞艇跳下去……  
这个世界虚幻得可怕。说不定只是梦境罢了，人的倒霉怎么说也该有个极限吧。  
在他印象里，爱梅特赛尔克确实是一个危险的男人，但也是走过漫长的历史，背负无数同胞的遗憾和不甘的悲剧英雄。无影因海德林承受无妄之灾，为了寻回至亲至爱的人们和只存在于回忆里的故乡，忍受千万年的仇恨和孤独。他们浓厚的永生灵魂里之中的剧烈情感，如异国诗人所说，是现在的人类无法了解的情况。  
这样可以有个推论——他所认识的爱梅特赛尔克，尽管对他们这些碎片人类而言是彻头彻尾的恶魔，但无影既然认为“碎片并非活物”，至少在爱梅特赛尔克自己眼里，他应该是没有做出多过分的事情。亚马乌罗提的古代人们在那个神明尚未出现，人即是神的时代里宛如美德的化身，也就是说，无影如何疯狂如何扭曲，都不是在将人类视为活物后仍然施加凌虐的情况……  
然后，这里就是问题所在：冒险者想到，如今他的灵魂已经变得完整，想必在冥王哈迪斯眼里，他同样是这个爱梅特赛尔克眼里的古代友人，那么，为何哈迪斯会把他囚禁起来施暴……  
这完全没有任何道理。明明这里的爱梅特赛尔克......虽然也不怎么样，但至少没过分到那种丧心病狂的程度。  
到底是为什么啊……为什么事情会变成这样。是出于仇恨吗……冒险者想到对致力于复兴古代文明的无影来说，他的确是不能共存的敌人。他是断送所有希望和彻底埋葬文明的背叛者——难道那个哈迪斯在获得冥界审判者身份后，裁决他应该被剥夺人权，出于惩罚的目的才做了那些事情？而且根据拉哈布雷亚的说法，古代人时期的他的灵魂和爱梅特赛尔克交情不浅……  
不过，或许可以这么想。  
出于恨意，也出于渴望消弭心里不愿承认的惧怕。他恶意推测起来：那个空巢老人可能由于被迫和碎片共处太久了。他没能和艾里迪布斯或者其它无影发展成伴侣关系，千万年没有试过跟能被他当成同类的人做爱，最后弄得自己性需求有了点问题，再加上长期压抑和过劳的生活，心里的忧伤和苦闷从来无法排解，导致他最后心理扭曲，才对无辜的......仇人下了毒手。  
好吧。  
雄狮搏斗也会把战败者压在地上做出交配的动作。这样就都说通了。他在冥界的时候，惨遭小心眼的冥王大人给穿小鞋。  
冒险者并不觉得自己跟古代人时期的自己有关系，反正他没有记忆（而且他也不希望自己有那些记忆，如果恢复了记忆他很可能会用头撞墙把自己弄失忆，或许他现在记忆出问题是因为在冥界时他已经这样做过……要是他记得爱梅特赛尔克，他就真的不知道怎么面对现在这种复杂过头的情况了，这题对他来说严重超纲。）于是，他只是觉得自己实在倒霉。他在心里大声哀叹这一切到底什么时候才能结束。作为一个死魂灵，本来理应在冥界呼呼大睡到宇宙灰飞烟灭，真是的，他什么时候才能得到舒舒服服的安息呢。  
他再次探头看下方城市，仍旧是相当的喧闹。烟火放完了第一轮，彩色气雾散去了许多。飞艇稍微降低了一些，能让他看见街上人头攒动，此时此刻万人空巷，烟花彩带间旌旗飘扬。  
在今日的阳光下，加雷马的国旗是为了他而升起。  
冒险者看得头痛欲裂，又瞥了一眼无影，无影现在看起来就像一只午睡的大黑猫，一脸外面世界与他无关的闭着眼睛，金光在白发的尾端滑动，胸膛微微起伏着。  
冒险者想到就是这张脸在冥界给他制造不幸，如今又把他置于这个境地。  
一定得做些什么……他不想再被动下去了。  
他敲了敲自己脑袋，伸手去捏住无影的鼻子。  
过了三分钟，无影仍然闭着眼睛，但是身边的气息明显发生了变化。  
冒险者肯定的说道：“你醒了。”  
爱梅特赛尔克慢吞吞地睁开金色的眼睛，瞥他一眼，“你明白我在委婉告诉你我不呼吸也行吧……”  
“那么真是可惜了。”冒险者悻悻地把手缩回来，随即坐直身体，正色道：“是这样的，我有很重要的事情要告诉你说。”  
爱梅特赛尔克撑开又快合上的眼睛，道：“我也觉得你差不多该摊牌了。”  
“……”  
冒险者摸了一下下巴，点头道：“是的，其实也不是想通，是之前我也没搞清楚状况。”  
“哦……”  
无影拖长尾音，面无表情。  
冒险者有点憋屈。这个态度什么意思啊，虽然没看懂但直觉告诉他最好对这个男人的黑眼圈来一拳。  
不过他还是用优良的自制力压下了冲动，现在还不是弑君的时候。  
“是这样的……我确实不是外表这个小孩子。我是一个鬼魂，来自冥界。”  
爱梅特赛尔克眼皮微微抬起了一点，似乎有一瞬间，有一道锐利的目光落到冒险者身上。冒险者假装没注意到，专注于露出无辜又老实的表情。他特别擅长露出这种表情，因为只要假装成年轻时的他自己就行了。  
“我在冥界的时候，不小心得罪了那里的老大……就是，冥界的大地主是一个孤寡老人，人老得快走不动路了，一个人统治着那块地方。那老爷爷有个曾孙子，金头发，长得好看，但平日里欺男霸女，很过分……有天那个曾孙子玩喷水把我认识的女孩子的花园给淹了，我把那曾孙子揍了一顿，没想到小年轻居然会当场自杀……当曾祖父的于是来找我麻烦，我就被关进地牢里，然后就要逃跑嘛……我年轻力壮的，尽管不是我的错，我也决定不跟那个孤家寡人的老头子过不去……那时候刚好我在人间的朋友来到冥界，他是个很厉害的魔法师，把我从牢里救了出来，送到这个世界……我也没想到我会变成了这个小男孩，都还没反应过来，就被塞进皇宫了，我也没有办法。”  
冒险者注意到，爱梅特赛尔克本来一直维持着那副快睡着的表情听他鬼扯，直到他提到“很厉害的魔法师”时，这男人的眼皮极其明显的跳动了一下。  
“哼……”金眼男人冰凉的视线投过来，“我倒想看看，是哪种水平的魔法师。”  
“他确实是很出色的大魔法师。”冒险者点头，因为还是觉得不爽，他故意用相当不礼貌的语气去谈冥界的那个大王，勉强才忍住了直呼“老不修”的冲动。  
“......但是那个老头子搞不好更强一点……其实我不太清楚那老头现在的实力，我朋友看起来颇紧张的，更麻烦的是，那老头他很可能有一个帮手，已经来到了这附近。他们要是抓住我，我麻烦可就大了，搞不好会被绑上石头沉到冥河底下去。也就是说，现在的情况是，我要是变成加雷马太子，然后没几天人就没了，你会有点丢脸对不对？”  
爱梅特赛尔克盯了他几秒钟，神色特别漠然，冒险者继续维持无辜的表情，忽略后背竖起的寒毛。  
他从来是，完全看不出这个无影的想法，现在他的感觉类似与虎谋皮。  
“这样啊……”无影轻轻笑了一下，目光冰冷，语气轻柔：“你是希望我帮你解决掉从冥界来追捕你的人，然后让你去和你那个猫魅情夫好好的双宿双栖？”  
冒险者冒出一身鸡皮疙瘩，连忙摆手道：“我和古·拉哈不是那种关系，这里头我们有误会。古·拉哈他会比较特殊的魔法……他曾经为了救我穿越时空到平行世界的未来，又花了一百年时间在异世界研习异术，其中有一些操控以太的法子我猜想你也是没见过的……”他捏一下自己鼻子，突然心生一计，又道：“对了，他们说我身上有老头子的诅咒，我毕竟是通缉犯嘛……古·拉哈想给我消除诅咒……就不太成功的样子。他不擅长这个。你呢，我记得你也是非常厉害的魔法师……”  
爱梅特赛尔克眼睛眯起了一下，表情微变，立即伸手过来，冒险者被他扯进了怀里，压倒在男人的膝盖上。这个姿势，让他想起以前见过的加雷马兽医给小狗检查身体的情景。  
爱梅特赛尔克的手捞起他衣袍下摆，冰凉的手指按住他的肚脐，直直按下去。冒险者浑身竖起鸡皮疙瘩。这个时候，他肚子里突然冒出一团寒气，黑光在他肚皮上闪了一下，开始形成一片怨气深重的法纹。  
爱梅特赛尔克盯着他肚皮看了好一会儿没说话，冒险者眼珠子在眼眶里左右游移，他忍着心虚和害怕，镇静问道：“怎么样？”  
无影的手指轻轻划过他的肚皮，咒纹中便有黑色血丝蔓延开来。冒险者视线被衣服挡，看不见情况，他只觉得肚子凉飕飕的。无影手上的力度稍减，他就感觉从男人怀里滑出来，缩回座位。  
又见无影神色凝重，他脸白了几分。  
“无论是什么情况都请告诉我，我承受得住……”  
“这是一个复合法阵，基于灵魂构造的加密术式……”无影可疑的别开脸，表情看起来很明显的在思索着什么。“从加密的方式来看，是连施术者都永远不打算开启的死锁。即使我会解开的方法，不过所需的算力……”男人挑起一边眉毛：“也太麻烦了……”  
冒险者头疼了，“......听不懂，不过我付报酬可以吗，只要吩咐我，我可以给你跑腿什么的。”  
说罢他又想到一件事。“我应该还可以帮忙引出那个老不修，那可是来自异世界冥界的大魔王，大恶霸。要是抓住他对你也有好处吧。你可以研究他脑子里面的知识什么的。”  
无影看起来犹豫着。  
“所谓的复合法阵，是指存在两种核心结构。在这个法阵里面，是因为受过污染……至少有两种以太污染过法阵，所以它才存在漏洞。它本身拥有绝对性的完美无缺，同时隐匿性的工艺水平高于位面上。即使是我，也要仔细观察才找得到端倪。”男人的目光重新落到冒险者身上。“但是在第一次被异物污染的时候，它开始出现漏洞，才会被第二次污染，就是被你那个为了你穿越世界感天动地的情夫进一步破坏。而第一次污染它的人之所以能成功，是因为侵入的以太和法阵本身的以太同源，尽管它粗糙至极……高度扭曲……”  
无影瞟了一眼一脸茫然的男孩，道：“我给你说简单一些吧。你跟你说的那个老人家，上过床，生过孩子吗？”  
冒险者有好一会儿没反应过来自己听到了什么，当他开始回过神来时，他立即拒绝接受现实，并且极力试图把这件事看作别人的事情，以维持自己大脑正常运作。  
“开玩笑，男人怎么会生孩子！”  
爱梅特赛尔克垂下眼皮，露出一种克制着不嘲讽对方是傻子的表情。“灵魂可没有性别。”  
“那么更不可能，灵魂也没有子宫吧。”  
“雌雄结合的肉体上的胎生只不过是生殖方式的一种罢了……你脑子看来也和现在这副可爱的外表没差别。”无影抬起眉毛。“看来我该给皇太子好好上一下课。”  
“可，可是，死人怎么可能和生育有关系。这根本就不符合常理。”  
“关于这一点……本质上确实和人间界上生物为了制造多样基因而结合的情况不一样。这么说吧……纵使是胎儿的死灵，也会在冥界凝聚成具有相当程度的辩识力的意志……鬼胎对母体来说，纯粹只是寄生的侵略者而已。某个鬼魂贪恋可以成为母体的灵魂的力量，或者出于其他扭曲的感情，伺机钻进了母体的腹部。一般是这种情形。另外，给予你这个刻印的人本应该可以不费吹灰之力给你剖除这种异物，但是那鬼胎，却是相当狡猾的利用了刻印。他粉碎了自己，从而让刻印的以太和自己的灵魂和母体的以太纠缠在一起……这种情况下，要想剖除鬼胎，给你刻印的人就必须先解开咒印。那个人肯定非常不乐意……或许他也是有捉弄你的意思，故意让你就这样产下了鬼胎。不过我觉得他多半也会当即把你那时候产下的怪物杀死，我猜那是个事实上嫉妒心很强烈的男人……哼，看来他也对你这种淫乱的家伙无可奈何，以太里才会有深重至极的怨气……”  
爱梅特赛尔克的目光幽幽扫过来，冒险者不禁把自己的身体往座椅缩了一下，有一瞬间，他有种自己已经被完全解析，甚至他自身内在，连他自己都搞不清楚的地方也已经被看透了的不祥预感。  
不可能的……  
他按住手臂上的鸡皮疙瘩。“好吧……其实我确实没全说实话。”  
他开始想他才不管现在是什么状况，他只是想达到目的而已。“其实那个老头子的曾孙子自杀以后，我害怕事情被别人知道……于是我就把那个曾孙子吃掉了。”他说着突然感觉头顶凉飕飕的，便低下头露出一副苦恼的样子。“可能是因为这样才混了他的以太吧。那个人这才恨我恨得不行，我以前不明白他为什么给我这个咒印，现在知道了，他是想让他曾孙子从里面把我吃掉重生……”  
他以前都没发现自己这么擅长骗人，心里不由得有点高兴。  
爱梅特赛尔克沉吟好一会儿，冒险者听见他叹出一口气来。  
“你可真会编……”  
“我才没有编，其实我活着的时候一直是诚信可靠的冒险者，处处伸出援手的老实人，世界闻名的大英雄。”冒险者抬起头，又装出自己年轻时那副堪称天真无邪的模样来。“你仔细想想，按照我说的情形也完全说得通对吧。再说了，我确实一直很受欢迎，有很多恋爱故事库波。要是我真的又和什么猫魅魔法师冥界老头子有一腿，我何必否认。不过是再多两个人而已。”  
这鬼扯得太过了。冒险者虽然生前经常被人开“你怎么又在泡贵族少爷”的玩笑——久而久之他自己都变得经常开这种玩笑——但其实从来没有真的跟很多人鬼混过。  
“我明白。”爱梅特赛尔克的腔调冷漠又平静。“你从来是这个样子。”  
好像信了......  
冒险者挠挠脑袋，见男人把脸扭向一边继续闭目养神，再一次拿不准这个无影的心理。  
*  
君主制多数存在一套复杂又没卵用的礼仪制度。这套制度对王公贵族维持阶级来说很重要，对冒险者这种人来说就是无聊得忍无可忍了。他整个下午感觉自己就像一头打扮得花枝招展的牲口被溜来溜去，空艇降落后进入典礼后半场，在这两个小时里，他无时无刻不在认真注视红地毯旁护卫的士兵，就等他们把刀发动政变。  
可惜加雷马人看起来没有多少反抗精神。至少在今天没有。他不知道自己是怎么坚持到仪式最后一部分的，他觉得自己当年在某处大草原被五个敌军用狗链勒住脖子按在地上殴打都没有现在来得窒息。  
典礼最后一部分非常要人命，给他带来的痛苦和尴尬是前面所有加起来的总和的十倍。  
他被无影死死按住肩膀，坐在黑色大殿的高椅上，屁股被硌得生痛。在他脚下，一个个加雷马的大臣，武将，贵族，王子面向他下跪，亲吻他脚下的地面，宣誓将永远效忠他。  
两辈子了……他看着一颗颗浅金色，花白，少数的深色的脑袋向他低下来，额头贴地，高声朗诵......他第一次用了三秒钟后悔自己选择做冒险者，从而结识爱梅特赛尔克这个人。  
最后一个走到他面前的人是个长头发的男孩，穿着雪白的军礼服，头发扎了起来。冒险者看着他精致冷漠的小脸，觉得自己已经有点傻了。  
芝诺斯走前两步才单膝跪下来，突然抓住他的手指，在他还在吃惊的时候，轻轻吻了一下。  
还是小孩的敌人的嘴唇柔软冰凉，冒险者突然发觉这个可怕的人现在确实还是个孩子。一个唇红齿白，精致可爱的孩子，仍然充满了可能性。  
要是有机会，他应该或许再努力一些引导这个人，不让这孩子变成以后的芝诺斯。这样很多人都会得救。包括芝诺斯自己。

芝诺斯没有和他的长辈们一样说那些宣誓和祝贺的套话，只是平静的看着他，开口道：“你不是皇帝陛下的玩偶，你是我的猛兽。我最近想明白了，你是我唯一追求的东西。你的主人应该是我，囚禁你，享用你带来的欢愉的人，也应该是我。”  
“哈......”  
冒险者被说得愣了一下，一时反应不过来。  
“我需要清除所有觊觎你的东西，即使是皇帝陛下。”  
此时此刻，历经千难万难，冒险者等了整个下午的宫变终于出现了，却来自他预料不到的人物。随后，突变爆发的方式也超出他的预料。没有涌入大殿的士兵，没有喊杀震天。芝诺斯话音刚落，众人头顶上方就传来一声铺天盖地的巨响。冒险者似乎听见爱梅特赛尔克冷笑了一声，而他的视线被突然充盈整个视野的白光占满了。  
他立即捂住眼睛，又想趁机从爱梅特赛尔克的魔爪下溜走。结果那魔爪反而更用力的抓住他，把他整个提了起来。他双脚在地上扑腾了一会儿才够着地板，之所以够得着，是爱梅特赛尔克大发慈悲，把爪子放得低了一点。  
这个时候他的视力也恢复了，便抬头，看见整个恢弘大殿东歪西倒横了一片。尖叫声此起彼伏，很多人爬不起来了，只能拼命往大门匍匍匐。  
这边芝诺斯和爱梅特赛尔克对峙而立。  
金发的小皇曾孙的气概自然无法和身为古代魔法师的开国皇帝相比，不过男孩始终冷冷淡淡的样子，相当气定神闲。在他身后，大殿上方跟前几秒已经彻底不一样了，一个巨大的窟窿占据了整片屋顶，窟窿是被堵住的，从中钻出来的灰色脑袋恐怖怪异，长满触须。那威严又让人出自本能觉得不祥的姿态，让冒险者内脏骤然一片冰凉。  
他低头看自己的手......为什么要害怕呢。他困惑的看着自己颤抖的手指，觉得丢脸，赶紧捂住拳头，指甲掐进手心。  
“好久不见了……”完全不应该在这个时空现世的神龙发出威严的轰鸣，来自天界混沌的吐息降临到大地上，地面马上结了一层厚冰。“我的母亲大人。”  
巨龙的声音可以说是戏谑的，也有疯狂和极度淫邪的成分。甚至尾音卷得有点甜蜜的亲昵。唯独没有任何尊重。  
冒险者呆若木鸡，他发现自己的手抖得更厉害了。脑子里有一块回忆正在努力苏醒过来，但他的本能正在拼命压制着。那是不该想起来的事情......那是冥界之下的塔尔塔罗斯地狱。

但他没有成功，那个声音还是回来了。  
*  
——看来，你倒是个完美的冥后娘娘......真是恭喜你了，这下子做了母亲，以后就该有奶水了吧。  
他眼泪和鼻涕和口水糊了满脸，隔着眼睛上的水雾，隐约可以看见正在揉弄他胸肌的苍白五指。他下半身的双腿向左右大张，软塌塌的被安置在床上，已经不像是他的肢体了。在他腿间有活物......但他生下的应该不是婴儿，没有哭声，凹凸不平，他知道那东西有肉膜，遍体布满会蠕动的疣……在它通过他的......阴道时.....他甚至高潮了，不止一两次。  
阴道依然在汩汩流着粘液，精液也从股后红肿的小孔里向外流。分娩持续了两天一夜......非常艰难......整个过程里，哈迪斯一直用阴茎捅弄他的直肠，说是助产，但每次那东西在他的产道口滑出了一点点，他却用力按住那东西......再次塞进他体内。  
他因此高潮了无数次，阴道里喷不出去的水甚至挤压了膀胱......已经有好几次...在哈迪斯施展清洁的魔法之前，床幔里蔓延着尿的气味。  
“哭成这样......真可怜......不用怕，已经没事了。”  
他听见什么重物滚落地面的声音，圆形的，滚动了好几次。  
“真是太可怜了......借给别人用了这么久，很难受吧。接下来，就让你的丈夫来尽责任安抚你。”  
他睁大眼睛，有一瞬间，甚至惨叫起来。哈迪斯压在他身上......有生以来，即使是他，也不敢相信他在遭遇着什么......他被开了女人的阴道，被塞入女人的子宫，像孕妇一样怀胎，怀了数年，天天挺着孕肚被侵犯，装着一肚子精液的整天呕吐，直到羊水破裂才第一次能冲洗掉一些体内的精浆。  
最后他一边挨操一边分娩了，居然才刚生产完，就被男人的性器插了进来。  
他体内现在非常柔软，哈迪斯一进去就猛烈操干，狠狠的插着他体内最深的一点。他不断摇头，但是刚刚经历漫长分娩和性事的身体......这个本来就已经长期浸淫在残暴性爱中的身体根本就是一动都不能动。  
他觉得自己整个人都被那根律动不休的冰凉性器占满了，甚至这根巨硕的性器就是他的内脏，他赖以生存的事物。  
这般地狱之下的体验不知道持续了多久，可能比他分娩更久一点。他似乎很快就经历了数次精神崩溃，却不幸的又清醒了过来。他自己都不太清楚他肚子是什么时候又变大了的。他最后一次醒来时，哈迪斯正在射精，精液灌进他已经存有大量精水的子宫，不断发出沉闷的水声。而暂时代替他阴茎存在的尿孔正忙着漏尿......尿液又一次流满了他的会阴和大腿，古怪得毛骨悚然的体验。  
*

冒险者要不是还被爱梅特赛尔克拎着，早已经摔跪到地上了。恐怖的回忆继续毫不客气的从记忆的封印里漏出来，一丝一缕，混着无尽苦痛的剧毒。他不记得了。他的记忆其实被封印过很多次。哈迪斯曾经无数次给他造成严重的精神创伤。冥王陛下有时候是故意的，有时候只是不小心做过了头。在气头上的冥王非常不好惹，冒险者曾经不知道这件事。有一段时间他甚至以激怒冥王为乐。他年纪大了之后经常乱喜欢开玩笑搞事情，他是老好人，但也不好惹，要是谁让他觉得有一点教训的必要，他会让那个人不得安生。  
一般情况下无论是谁都拿他没办法，他是光之战士，特异之人，弑神的大英雄。然而在冥界，无论是谁都无法跟冥王对抗。这本应该是常识。他只是......身为亡灵却始终没有产生这种本能，于是就不会躲避危险。而且他从来天不怕地不怕，他刻意不和人深交，最亲密的也不过是战友，他不怕神也不怕死。他始终......还是太过天真了。  
那个时候为什么会变成那副模样？这一段记忆还是想不起来。  
现在冒险者自己也没法去想了。  
  
爱梅特赛尔克察觉到一点异样，他低下头，看见身旁的男孩目光涣散，裤裆湿透了，居然是失禁了。  
并不是出于害怕，像个三岁小儿一样被吓得尿裤子。此时此刻，冒险者甚至根本不知道自己在哪里。这只不过是，他的精神是在无数次崩溃以后，又被无数次封印记忆的重建，才能变成现在能跑能跳，悠然自得的模样。当记忆回来的时候，哪怕只有一小段，他的创伤也会随之苏醒。  
这便暂时影响了他的生理反应。在冥界，他大部分时间不能自主控制自己的排尿。  
  
爱梅特赛尔克露出若有所思的神色，给他施展了一个清洁的魔法。男孩脖子软绵绵的耷拉着，眼睛的神采已经消失了。  
在这具躯壳内部，强盛的灵魂微微翻腾着，底下的颜色漏了一丝出来......是不属于这个灵魂的，被强行染上去的颜色，一看就知道......非常淫秽。  
他把男孩搂进怀里，垂下眼皮睥睨眼前的一切......大殿上空窟窿出现的巨龙，面若冰霜站在一边的芝诺斯，以及，自远方而来，正丝丝缕缕的飘进大殿的不祥之气。  
气息尚且稀薄，已经足以让生机枯萎，四壁凝冰。或许有什么事情正绊住这气息的主人。但对于那种级别的神祇而言，这就相当于一只脚已经参进来了。  
情况已经足够清晰，和他早前所想几乎丝毫不差。他想起不久前男孩鼓起脸编故事的样子，不由得被蠢得勾起唇角。一只手轻轻揉弄怀里布娃娃一样瘫软的孩子的脑袋。  
“亲亲热热的，这可真是......”他扬起眉毛，懒懒的点评道：“温馨得让人头皮发麻的阖家欢聚。”

tbc  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 昨晚打游戏不小心喝了一大杯超甜奶茶，本来白天已经喝了超大一杯奶茶......结果整天晚上精力充沛想后空翻，脑子神经各种暴走，于是加几千字把这章写完了。其实也不算写完，没有“一件事告一段落”的感觉。不过这次可能会比较长，然后完结写第二部。应该顶多就几万字，。  
> 为什么我在逼逼这么多，感觉奶茶还在起作用.......  
> 晚点可能删掉x也可能懒得删，可以无视我。


	9. 冥王

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 发一段证明俺还活着。AO3会缩中文字符（英文俺不清楚），所以俺得说一下这章它.......三万字上下（躺）

冒险者知道自己是在梦里，因为他清楚记得他早已经成年了，而且他沒有坐進過這麼高的教室，桌面幾乎接近他的下巴，他晃著腿把自己擺在椅子上，卷起長袍的袖子才能把手掌伸出來。他看着自己掌纹发呆，对周围的一切置若罔聞。  
身後一直有人在拍他的背，他一動不動。過了好久，身邊的人都站起來了，坐他旁邊的人自然而然的勾住他的脖子，把嘴唇湊到他耳邊，小聲道：“放學啰，我們一起走吧。”  
是個男孩的聲音。他點了點頭，把沒有拉開過的书包背起來，和男孩一起走出教室門，始終沒有轉過頭去。  
他們一起走到校門口，他跳著跨下樓梯，清風吹到他臉上，他用力嗅幾下空氣裡的花香，是夏季的味道。  
“呀......”背後的男孩忽然小小的叫了一聲，走到他身邊，拎起他的挎包，他轉過頭，發現挎包鼓鼓的，看著有點奇怪。他伸手去拉開拉鍊，只見裡面一個黑色的小熊立即就彈了出來，小熊戴著白色的面具，眼睛冒著幽幽的暗火，耳朵扎著一束紅花，還穿著一身黑色的袍子。  
“哈哈哈......是他那风格。”身邊的男孩笑得彎下腰，還揉了一下眼角。“哈迪斯看來是投降了，你打算怎麼辦，還生他的氣嗎？”  
他咬了一下嘴唇，抱起小熊，高高的舉起來，凝視這片晴空中的黑影。  
×  
冒險者不奇怪自己又在半夜醒過來了，冥界無晝夜，窗外天天都是這麼一副黑漆漆的樣子，做鬼也沒必要為了糊口奔波，牆上的掛鐘對他來說只有裝飾的作用。  
他走下床給自己倒了杯水，冰涼的液體滑進喉嚨，讓他清醒了一些。喝剩下最後小半杯之後，他把水倒到自己頭上，液體沿著髮絲和臉上的輪廓滑下。  
最近他都不太提得起精神來。  
天天呆在這個地方，什麼都搞不懂，想要出城總是莫名其妙的被送回這裡，还每晚都做怪梦......这些怪梦是连续的，一点都不恐怖，然而长度特别吓人。  
每天他从床上醒来，都已经在梦里作为另外一个人度过了好几个月甚至好几年的时间。每日如此，是个正常人都会神经衰弱。如今他已经度过了神经衰弱的阶段，开始自暴自弃了。在梦里他是一个古代人，生活在他们的时代里。一开始他是一个婴儿，连走路都不会，最喜欢的东西是摇篮里的绿色章鱼布偶，有天他参考着这个布偶创造出一个小型的魔界花，父母喜极而泣，说本来以为他没有使用创造魔法的天赋，没想到他居然能把噩梦里的东西创造出来。  
然后他就作为这个婴儿生活着，天天数着儿童房天花板上的星星，刚学会走路就拿抱枕练拳击，只有探索频道的纪录片能让他安分下来。后来婴儿长大了一些，不能再叫婴儿了，这个男孩进入了幼儿园，又上了小学，因为是众所周知的老好人，他从小人缘就特别好。然而尽管他身边的大多数同龄人都尊敬他，甚至崇拜他，他身边算得上是朋友的人其实很少，他最亲密的朋友只有两人。其中之一是希斯拉德，在男孩的印象里，那是一个温柔敦厚，聪明剔透的男孩。或许仅这样说还不足以形容他。希斯拉德总是让人感觉如沐春风，男孩察觉到每个人都喜欢希斯拉德，世界上没有事情能难住希斯拉德，甚至不存在希斯拉德不知道的事情。每次他违反了规定，希斯拉德都神不知鬼不觉的出现，一眼看出他的处境，然后跟他和乐融融的一起销毁犯案证据。  
而另外一个朋友，是......哈迪斯。  
哈迪斯脾气不好，老是在各种地方偷懒睡觉，偶尔还会挖苦他。但是，这个人确实早早展现出了冥界宠儿的力量和作为未来十四人委员会成员的天赋。哈迪斯根本不像一个孩子，也没必要和他一样按部就班的上学，只是偶尔出现在学校处理一些事情。每次他们遇到“特殊情况”，比方说男孩让希斯拉德送给他的义体代替他去上课，自己溜出教室探险，然后恰巧在路上看见某个熟人......每次哈迪斯隔着面具的目光看过来的时候，男孩心里都会战栗不已。  
但是男孩从来不会在脸上露出一丝害怕的表情。他很清楚哈迪斯无论怎样都不会告发他。哈迪斯脾气古怪，一本正经，但从来不会让别人训斥他，惩罚他，而是喜欢亲自来训斥他，惩罚他。  
所以男孩和哈迪斯一直是一种奇妙的关系。他们经常冷战，或者说男孩单方面的闹脾气，然后他们仍然是很好的朋友。男孩知道一旦有他自己搞不定的事情，只要去求哈迪斯，哈迪斯一定会帮他。  
冒险者癱回床上，出神看著天花板，過了一陣子，他腿間的玩意似乎有一點晨勃的感覺，他懶得理會，繼續走神，试图处理自己“夜长梦多”造成的身份认同危机。又過了一會兒，他感觉到自己腿間明顯有一點濕意。他皺起眉，坐直身子，把褲子拉下一些，去檢查自己內褲下面的皮肉。  
剛把內褲拉下來，他被眼前出现的东西吓得全身打了一個激靈。他閉上眼睛冷靜了一下又睜開，再次小心翼翼地看向自己的腿間——沒有任何變化。他慢吞吞的把手指伸過去，手指撥開分開來的兩片肉，展露出下面嫩紅色嬌美的粘膜，他咬牙忍受著古怪的觸感，手指再往下伸，摸到了一個小小的肉洞。  
他的下體，兩腿之間，多開了個洞。  
他不重慾，陽物這個時候已經基本平息一下來。但是這個肉洞卻一直在往外流著粘液。  
冷静下来，不可能出现这种莫名的大问题的，可能是他还在梦里面。  
他闭上眼睛，躺回床上，抱着被子睡着了。  
*  
可能是因为睡相太差，再一次醒过来的时候，冒险者发现自己裤子已经褪到脚腕上挂着了。不用说，他又做了一个很长的梦，在梦里他经历了一次期中考试，他有一半的科目不及格。他和哈迪斯重归于好，并在几天后再次吵架，他不喜欢哈迪斯老是要他学习，而哈迪斯说他忍不了以后他们一个在办公室一个还要在学校度过百来年。男孩想不明白为什么哈迪斯那么着急，也不喜欢哈迪斯要求他以后也成为亚马乌罗提最顶端的精英。冒险者熟练的把自己的精神从混乱状态里拔出来，忘掉他在梦里对哈迪斯吐沙丁鱼吐得满嘴鱼腥味的事情（虽然很傻，但不得不说这招拿来对付魔法比他强一百倍以上的哈迪斯很管用，哈迪斯呆住了一下，面具还被鱼嘴砸了下来）。在提裤子的时候，他低头一眼就可以看见自己两腿中心的女人阴户。原本只在书上看见过的东西，现在确确实实的长在他的身上了。甚至，还是和昨晚一样，湿漉漉的......他把手指伸过去，摸到一些透明的汁液......搓一下手指，拉开指间的粘液，液丝微微发白。  
毕竟在冥界，什么事情都可能发生......一定不是什么大问题。  
冒险者努力安慰自己，冷静下来后，他提起裤子，滚到床下，这一次，双腿碰到地面，他全身的骨头就开始嘎吱作响。涩痛感流过他全身每一个关节，连阴户里面也有种奇妙的不适感。  
不妙......男性不会平白无故长出女性的器官......这搞不好有什么副作用。  
他有点儿不安，不过当他洗完一个冷水澡后，头脑就完全冷静下来了。  
他在亚马乌罗提，冥界的亚马乌罗提。在这里没什么好怕的。要是他出了什么事情，最发愁的应该是他的那个债主哈迪.......啊不行，还是叫那个人爱梅特赛尔克好了。经历了这么多事情，现在他对那个男人的感情已经够奇怪的了！  
他换上外衣，走出房门，回廊空荡荡的，即使走到庭院里，也没有鸟叫虫鸣，绝大多数时候在这座宫殿里，唯一能听到的声音只有自己的脚步声。很难不有一种孤独的感觉。  
他用力吸几口花园的空气，冥界的空气总是偏冷的，从早到晚没有差别。花园里看似有很多紫蓝色的小花，但没有一丝香气。  
不过寒意让他脑子清醒了不少，他忽然发觉凉亭里有个人影。爱梅特赛尔克靠柱子坐在那里，似乎在闭目养神。  
冒险者走过去，还没走近，这个人就醒来了，金色的眼睛看过来，眼里有几分微妙的怨气，冒险者理解为睡眠被打扰的埋怨。  
“你没地方睡吗，还是被家里人赶出来了？”冒险者露出一脸友好的微笑。“这么一副没睡过的样子，索鲁斯大帝该不会是被皇后娘娘赶下床了吧？”  
爱梅特赛尔克嗤笑一声，没有对他胡乱猜测发表意见。“你还幸灾乐祸到我头上了.......英雄大人无聊到本性毕露了吗？”  
“我每次想出城就梦游一样回到这里，是你让我住这里的，我在想，这件事很可能是你的问题啊。”  
爱梅特赛尔克眼珠子可疑的移向一边。  
“还有拉哈布雷亚老是在监视我，他年纪那么大了还加班，要是上课的时候睡着了那不太好吧。我想你是他的同事，脑子也比他清楚，应该知道些什么才对。”  
爱梅特赛尔克的目光移回他脸上，“看来你觉得什么都是我的问题了。”  
前无影脸上浮现出一种古怪的不爽的表情......不是单纯的被冤枉的不爽，而是带着某种让人看不懂的复杂感情。总而言之，其中毋庸置疑有投到冒险者身上的怨气。  
而且是很重的怨气，冒险者本来胸有成竹，现在这根竹子开始枯萎了。  
“那你到底知道些什么，如你所说，我现在要无聊死了，还整天睡不好……”  
“那我可真羡慕你这种单纯的家伙......活着的时候麻烦的事情交给别人做，别人拿你当刀用你也不会多想，每天都过得简单充实，没有烦恼，毕竟你只要根本不在乎自己就行了。但就算是这样你还是能跟数不清的人有一腿。现在人到了冥界，每天也只要呼呼大睡就好，不用干活，睡相还差......”  
“......呃。”冒险者莫名其妙被数落了一顿，他挠了挠头，瞄了眼前无影眼下的黑眼圈。“那么不好意思了……不过我睡相还好吧。话说你管这种事情干什么，我又不会和你一起睡。”  
前无影挑了一下眉毛，伸手在桌子上敲了两下，桌子上出现了一套精致的青瓷茶具，有两个杯子。  
“来坐吧……还是说你喜欢一直站着？”  
真是体贴。冒险者本来就全身骨头痛，这下子连忙走过去，在爱梅特赛尔克身边坐下来。爱梅特赛尔克给他斟满一杯茶，再给自己斟上，茶里有淡淡的香气。  
冒险者仔细嗅了一下茶香，又转一下身探头去嗅身边的爱梅特赛尔克。他发现这个鬼魂的身体很明显的僵硬了一下。  
“......你在做什么？”  
“你身上有花香。”冒险者道：“这边的花都没有香味。”  
爱梅特赛尔克表情如常的拿起茶杯呷了一口。“所以？”  
“你最后跟我打架的时候，那个形态，身上有红色的花对吧。后来我拜托阿尔菲诺画下来，有多玛人看了说这个花在他们那边叫彼岸花什么的，是能在冥界开着的花。”冒险者一口喝干了小半杯茶，感觉味道不错。“说起来，你本来是人形的吗，还是说那副样子才是你的真面目？其实我之前有问过希斯拉德的，他跟我说他才不知道呢，让我以后问一下你家里人……呃，我觉得我一个陌生人上来就问那种事，不太好，不如问你。”  
爱梅特赛尔克把杯子按回桌子，弄出了一点响声。他脸上的表情还是很平静：“他跟你见面了？”  
“在冥界没有，是在海底你弄的那个幻影。”  
“那差不多。”  
差很多好吧。冒险者敏锐的洞察到身边出现了危险的气息，虽然他完全搞不清楚怎么回事，他想了一下，他决定归咎于爱梅特赛尔克在找人迁怒自己被老婆赶出门的怨气......  
他最近是突然想起来了很多事情，主要是幻影城的希斯拉德跟他分享的八卦。幻影希斯拉德平日无事可做，看见他就高兴，倒豆子一样给他谈了不少古代的事情，经常聊到哈迪斯和他伴侣的关系。希斯拉德说当年他和哈迪斯看上的那个人也是好朋友，他还追求过那个人。说到这一段，希斯拉德经常会笑出声来，有一两次他说漏嘴，还谈到那个人和哈迪斯吵架后，经常会跑到他家来过夜。后来哈迪斯对这件事忍无可忍，不知道怎么的说服了那个人不再老是跟希斯拉德鬼混，自那之后，哈迪斯就时常在争吵后被那个人赶出门.......尽管希斯拉德没有说清楚那两个人的关系，但冒险者怎么听，都觉得那起码是一对同居的情侣。  
总而言之，从爱梅特赛尔克现在的表现判断，冒险者觉得自己应该没猜错。  
他没有继续这个话题，心想着等等还是去找一下希斯拉德警告他快逃吧……下完决定后，他又想到自己身体的异样，突然发觉这是个好主意。梦里的希斯拉德从小就博学多才性格又好，说不定有办法解决他的问题……不然他只能去找拉哈布雷亚，虽然他已经做好了在拉哈布雷亚的实验室里顺点东西来威胁那个最近变跟踪狂的“老朋友”的觉悟，但还是，总感觉会很不顺利。  
他脑子快速转动，努力试图转移话题，因为现在正好身体出现了一个脆弱的异样，想起曾经对战里那个异形的身影，对于那位素未谋面的爱梅特赛尔克的伴侣，有一种复杂的同情从他心里涌了出来。  
“你家里人，无论如何都还是跟你在一起了。你们关系一定很好吧。”  
“......你这话听起来是很嫌弃我？”  
“没有没有。”冒险者连忙摇头，一口气把茶喝干，站起身，“你今天有什么计划吗？我打算出门逛逛。”  
“去哪里？”  
“可能旁听一下拉哈布雷亚的课，幻想生物嘛，我那个时代可没有这种东西。”冒险者道：“我可是老实诚实的回答了，现在轮到你了，我们至少现在不用打架，好好相处怎么样？”  
爱梅特赛尔克扯了一下嘴角，冒险者发现他似乎有点高兴，但这种高兴仍然是复杂的。这个人还是皱着眉。“我吗？当然是睡个回笼觉，然后去干活了。”  
冒险者瞄了眼石桌上精美的茶具。“魔法这么方便，你还是要上班糊口吗？”  
“现在不会跟你说......以后吧，你早晚会知道的。”  
“那，工作加油。”冒险者挥了一下手，大步走过庭院。很好。他心想着。爱梅特赛尔克要去干活。他想起他刚到冥界时爱梅特赛尔克给希斯拉德那个莫名其妙的警告。  
现在他可以偷偷去找希斯拉德了。  
*  
刚走到阿尼德罗学院大门前，冒险者猛然发觉他起先问爱梅特赛尔克的问题完全被绕过去了。不过问题不大。他安慰自己。反正现在他能私下见希斯拉德了。  
希斯拉德不是十四人委员会的成员，这里也不是等着他的幻影城，在这里的灵魂都是货真价实的古代人。他本来以为自己要费一番功夫才能打听到希斯拉德的位置，所以他原本是来截要上课的拉哈布雷亚的。拉哈布雷亚似乎整天到晚泡在学院里，很好找。古代人学生们说他宣称自己是需要“调整心态”。  
爱梅特赛尔克确实说过像拉哈布雷亚那样频繁换身体精神会吃不消。  
不过今天他绕了好几圈没能找到拉哈布雷亚，教职员办公室的老师说拉哈布雷亚教授在实验室，但实验室没有人。走投无路之下，冒险者回去教职员办公室，跟热心指路的老师问起他认不认识一个叫希斯拉德的人。没想到那个老师激动起来，说莫非他问的是创造管理局的希斯拉德。然后他拉着冒险者说了一堆希斯拉德的事迹，表示自己是那位局长的粉丝，他整个办公室的人都是希斯拉德大人的粉丝。  
好的，那去创造管理局就行了。学院离创造管理局也没几步路，冒险者走在街上，三个小孩向他迎面走来，忽然他眼前浮现梦里的情景，梦里那个男孩......或许就是古代的他自己吧。不过在当年他们三个不经常能并肩在街上走，他经常看见什么就一个人向前冲，再后来......现在他就只有一个人了。  
他摇了摇头，把乱七八糟的情绪抛到脑后。  
他在创造管理局柜台前排了好一会儿队，对办事员说他要找希斯拉德。办事员问他有没有预约，他想了想，说他是为爱梅特赛尔克大人转告一个重要的消息，必须当面和希斯拉德大人谈。办事员不疑有他，拿起柜台上一个疑似通讯贝的装置跟楼上办公室转告了他的话，然后办事员的动作像冻结住一样僵硬了好几秒。  
“非常抱歉......”办事员吞吞吐吐，“请问您这个是急事吗？”  
“不算很急，不过最好不要拖太久，请问是怎么了，今天希斯拉德大人不在吗？”  
“要不......您去局长办公室等他？他下班前可能会回来。局长他......暂时不在。”  
他点了点头，不一会儿，就有古代人从电梯出来，把他领到楼上的局长办公室。希斯拉德的办公室有不少装饰性的绿植，咖啡机旁边放着造景美轮美奂的鱼缸，整个地方相当的漂亮。主人不在，职员告诉他尽管坐沙发上等着，给他一杯咖啡。  
他就喝着咖啡，盯着鱼缸里游动的小鱼发呆。希斯拉德没有让他等很久，他咖啡还没喝完，就有人推门进来了。  
“果然是你。”希斯拉德一看见他就露出了微笑，“他们跟我说哈迪斯派人来找我的时候我就猜到了，哈迪斯现在才没有空理我......呵呵...这个咖啡你觉得怎么样，还喜欢吗？”  
冒险者喝完杯子里最后一口，表示味道很甜，他特别喜欢这种。“确实，我想你这点应该和以前一样，我记得最好再加一些东西......希望你不介意再喝一点。”他微笑着看希斯拉德伸手拿走他放回桌面上的空杯子，男人走到咖啡机旁边，动手给他调好了一杯咖啡，递回来的杯子液面上有小熊图案的拉花。  
冒险者捧着杯子又傻笑起来。希斯拉德说的以前，已经是七个星历以前了，在以沧海桑田也不足形容的时间逝去后，他却仍然记得老朋友的爱好。这很难不感动。  
希斯拉德给他自己也倒了一杯咖啡，又从柜子里拿出一堆零食和他分享起来。即使是在这么轻松的氛围下，当需要开启话题时，冒险者发觉自己舌头开始打结，好像连肠胃也打结了。  
没有选拉哈布雷亚真的太好了……冒险者犹犹豫豫，把“我有一个朋友”吞下去，在希斯拉德温和的目光下，他不知道自己为什么没法说谎。于是他断断续续，含糊其辞的把自己起床发现下体长了个女性器官的事情说了出来。  
希斯拉德低头思考了一会儿，“这种魔法在我们的时代其实很常见......人体本来就具有再次分化的能力，以前要是孩子长大以后不满意出生时的性别，可以申请协助更改自己的性征。同样的魔法，只要稍微改变术式，变成双性也是可以的。只不过，要完成这种魔法往往需要三个人以上的协助，以及至少一个月的时间，这个改造要分好几个阶段慢慢来，其中要有观察期来确保不出差错……我们的身体非常精密。”  
冒险者听出他的意思，他想到古代人是集合了十四块现代人的身体，确实会很复杂。“可我不是古代人，那么就一晚上，要是有人对我恶作剧的话......”  
希斯拉德放下手里的杯子，他的动作比先前慢了一拍，显然是在做某种不简单的决定。  
注意到他的目光，希斯拉德好像有点不好意思的笑了一下。  
“无论如何，事到如今我们只是冥界的游魂。按照自然法则，这里所有人都是冥王陛下的所有物，我也不例外……”他慢慢的说道：“我想带你去一个地方，或许可以解决你的困扰。这件事有一部分不能让那位陛下知道......没关系的，刚刚我已经找到办法了。虽然不可能违背“他”的意愿，但是，他毕竟也不喜欢管东管西。稍微偏离他的意志，不至于出问题的。”  
两个人之间隔着一层面具，他只能看见希斯拉德的下半张脸，但这一瞬间，冒险者仿佛看见了梦里年幼的希斯拉德偶尔露出的那种狡黠的笑容。  
*  
男孩蜷缩在车窗和座位的夹角里，悬浮列车行驶时只会发出一种催眠的很轻的声音，在工作日，这一列车厢除了他以外只远远坐着两个老人。这种时间列车上一般也没有小孩子，所以方才两个老人上来搭话，送给他一盒牛奶。  
他本来就精疲力尽，喝完牛奶后更是昏昏欲睡。朦胧中身边传来脚步声，应该是乘务员吧。他把身体缩得更小一点。他毕竟是逃课出来的，多少有点心虚。  
窗外响起了沥沥淅淅的雨声，他在雨声里入睡，醒来时，雨已经停了。他揉了揉眼睛，坐直身体，猛然发觉面前有个模糊的黑影。他下意识的又缩起身体，再揉了几下眼皮。面前的人面容清晰起来，半大的少年抱着手坐在他面前，面具和兜帽间有几缕白发。  
男孩低下头，揉了揉鼻子。少年看着他，淡淡说道：“别装了，我知道是你。”  
“嗯。”  
“东西拿到了吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“我有跟你说过别再随便就答应别人吧？”  
“嗯……”  
“还是你就想趁机翘课......算了，这点我不管你。回头我会安排时间给你补课。”  
“......”  
沉默持续了一会儿，然后少年把手放下来，问他：“我听说那个设施的机器人失控了......你有受伤吗？”  
男孩抓着手肘，想起不久前的火海，他在倒塌的建筑里逃命出来。这件事只是运气不好。他楼下小孩的机器狗芯片坏掉了，那是相当复杂的概念，他们身边没有大人能做出来。看见那孩子难过得一直哭，他自告奋勇帮忙。他本来是可以拜托哈迪斯或者希斯拉德的，他知道这两个朋友肯定有办法。但一味依赖别人不是他的性格。他检查那块坏掉的芯片，上网查到储存芯片的地方，接着就是顺便逃个学，独自坐车去另外一个城市。  
对于生长在亚马乌罗提的年幼孩子来说，这是一次不得了的冒险。旅程很顺利，他不时兴奋得发抖。没想到他潜入那个无人仓库的时候，那边的控制中心正好出了故障……也或许是因为他这个异物才出了故障。等他反应过来，周围已经一片混乱。  
“是他们的程序做得不谨慎，已经检查出来了，这种只要溜进一只野猫就会出事的地方……创造管理局那边的人大概是老眼昏花了吧，尤其是那个老糊涂局长，再不自己让贤就等着别人把他赶下去吧。”  
少年显然是看出了他的想法。他这一番话语气非常恶劣，男孩出生以来第一次听见这么凶狠的话，在少年身上他感受到一种怒极之下的平静。  
男孩心想完蛋了，没想到他翘课出来玩居然把哈迪斯气成这样。他下意识把手肘抓得更紧。  
少年看着他，“把手伸出来给我。”  
他连忙摇头。  
“不要让我再说第二次。”  
“你也没比我大几岁，凭什么命令我......”男孩继续摇头。“我不想在这里和你打架。”  
少年举起手打了个响指，忽然一阵无形的压力把他的背向前一推，他的双手被按到桌面上。少年伸手慢慢拉开他的袖子，两条细小手臂上，显而易见的一片血红。仔细一看，有大块的烧伤，割伤和淤青。几乎没剩下多少完好的皮肉。  
男孩不久前清洗过全身伤口，用魔法做了这身新袍子。他原本的袍子现在已经是路边的几块破布。本来他也做了绷带，但是他不会绑绷带，差点把自己捆死，最后他选择了放弃。  
现在这些伤口全部暴露在少年的眼皮底下，红褐色长蛇一样的血痂从卷起的袖口蔓延进身体里。  
少年好一会儿没有说话，空气里飘荡着某种冰冷刺骨的气息，似乎跟外面的雨水无关。  
“......你知道吗？”半晌，少年慢慢开口：“就算你死了，你也逃不过我的。”  
×  
冒险者猛然惊醒，他挣扎的动作太大了，车厢里的桌子和座椅又是牢牢的与地面相连，结果是他刚反应过来，就发现自己快要滚到地上。  
希斯拉德整个身体探过来，在最后的关头拉住了他的手，这个文雅的古代人轻轻松松的把他整个提了回来，冒险者一头撞进他的黑袍里，全身冷汗。希斯拉德身上有药草的清香，他吸了几口，竟然放松了下来。  
希斯拉德轻轻拍了拍他的背，就像哄孩子一样。  
“你好像做噩梦了。”他笑着说道。“不过......我多少能够看见梦的感情色彩，似乎是一个色彩斑斓的梦。”  
冒险者捂住脸。“......颜色是颇多的。”  
他心有余悸，好一会儿才缓过来，发现自己的身体和希斯拉德前胸紧紧靠在一起，他有点不好意思的缩回去坐正身子。  
“对不起，最近我，可能状态不好。”他揉了一下眉心，脑子里浮现出梦里的“色彩斑斓”：被哈迪斯用红笔给他涂满的习题册。  
梦里的那个男孩，从小活泼好动，注意力不集中，随心所欲的逃课，不把学习当一回事。要是光靠他自己，学习成绩相当不行。但每次他调皮捣蛋被哈迪斯揪住，都会被比他年长的少年押去念书做题。冒险者作为成年人，要是让他置身事外的去看，他大概还会觉得颇滑稽的。但是在梦里他的心性和那个男孩是一个水平，所以他现在觉得自己很虚弱。  
他向后瘫倒在软椅的靠背上，过了好一会儿，才发现希斯拉德在轻轻摸他的头。希斯拉德身上也有好闻的味道，是植物的香气，他一下子脸红了。  
这是一种奇妙的感觉。希斯拉德是古代人，是他“以前”的朋友，也是他最亲切的长辈。当希斯拉德触碰他，他不会有其它想法，只会觉得自己像一个被疼爱着的孩子。  
对成年男性来说，这种感觉实在太让人不好意思了。他有意无意地躲开希斯拉德的手，趴到桌子上。车窗外也是淅淅沥沥的下着小雨，和梦里一样。只不过，很难想象冥界有正常的气象，雨水或许是学院里的古代人捣腾出来的，今早他在走廊跑动的时候，有听见一间教室里有人在说学院最近一个研究项目是让冥界下雪。  
“最近你睡不好吗？”希斯拉德把手收回去，他的声音有种安定人心的力量，冒险者发现自己变得很难抵御把心里话说出来的冲动。  
他点了点头。“其实，我每天都在做梦，梦见我们以前的事情。”  
希斯拉德微微歪了一下头，“所以睡不好吗……我有点意外，当年的那个你，很可爱。当然，现在的你也是一样可爱。”  
冒险者敲了一下自己的额头，告诉自己以希斯拉德的真实年龄，说他这种年纪的人可爱没什么大问题，不要介意。  
“......老是被人欺负倒是真的。”他咕哝。说着，他把拉哈布雷亚近日来暗中窥探他的事情说了出来，顺带抱怨了一通爱梅特赛尔克今早（就当是早上吧）顾左右而言他的事情。“我还是觉得他很可疑。”  
“嗬嗬。”希斯拉德笑着伸手拍了一下他的肩膀。“那我完全了解情况了，不用担心，我们很快就能......解决当下的问题。”  
*  
希斯拉德信誓旦旦，冒险者就放松了下来。梦境里的记忆确切的影响了他。在他心目中，希斯拉德从来是可信和可靠的代名词。尽管哈迪斯也是这样，但希斯拉德会兴高采烈的帮他，和他打成一片，而遇到同样的事情，哈迪斯会把他推到角落里说教，要是他考试不及格，他还会被用魔法绑在书桌前，那更是有得受。  
只有希斯拉德彻头彻尾的是“自己人”。出站口前，冒险者想起凉亭里身穿朴素黑袍的爱梅特赛尔克，那个男人身上有孤独的气息，化为清淡的冷香。他心里被两种感情填满：一是他奇怪的，开始为他瞒骗了那个男人感到痛苦......这太莫名其妙了，是因为爱梅特赛尔克看起来孤独得很可怜吗？二是，无论如何，他理性的一部分告诉他，现在无论是爱梅特赛尔克也好，哈迪斯也好，都没什么好怕的！  
他已经不是初出茅庐的冒险者，更不是梦里那个小孩，爱梅特赛尔克也不能老看着他，现在还有希斯拉德做他的盟友，他能解决冥界里所有问题。  
他抬头看着头顶上方的发光路牌，上面写着：终点站-离市方向。  
现在，只要再走前一步，他就能离开这个位于冥界的亚马乌罗提，按照希斯拉德的说法，他今天就能搞清楚这些天这么多乱七八糟的事情究竟是怎么回事。  
他看了看四周，这个车站空荡荡的，除了站岗的职员外，没有希斯拉德以外的古代人了。希斯拉德在一个闪闪发光的方形金属箱子前操作了一番，随后向他走来，他左手拿着一罐茶饮料，右手是一盒白色的东西，希斯拉德把那东西抛给他，他伸手接住，发现是一盒葡萄牛奶，纸盒上画着儿童画。  
他沉默一会儿，想起在梦里，某个男孩发育缓慢，比同龄人矮小很多，不得不每天都喝牛奶。男孩相信，要是他长得更高大一些，他就不会被哈迪斯当小孩子欺负了。  
结果，上百个世纪过去，如今希斯拉德也好，爱梅特赛尔克也好，还是比他要魁梧不少。他只好小声道谢，手指自己动了起来，熟练的把吸管插上。  
明明在“现实”是第一次做这种动作，他看着自己的手指愣了一下，这点意外没妨碍他迅速喝了一口牛奶，散发着果香味的甜汁在他喉咙里扩散开来。  
希斯拉德在前方带路，来到最后的柜台前，只有一个职员孤零零的守在那里，希斯拉德从怀里掏出一份文件，递给关口那个职员，职员便点头让他们两人一同通过了。  
冒险者在柜台面前走过去时，他发觉职员的目光停留在他身上。他看过去，那个职员还是在凝视着他。  
“请您小心。”职员没有和他交谈，而是转头对希斯拉德说了这句话，希斯拉德颔首，道：“没关系，我会照顾好他。”  
忽略掉这个令人费解的小插曲，冒险者跟在希斯拉德身后，他们一起走过散射着橙色暖光的昏暗走廊，终于接近了最后一道大门。  
这个时候，一件很奇怪的事情在他们面前出现了。冒险者记得列车最后明明驶入了地下隧道，并停留在地下车站里，现在车站最后一道门前的漫长石梯仍然向下延伸，石梯后是方形的出口，没有门扉，能直接看见漆黑一团的冥界夜空，夜空下还隐隐有高楼大厦的尖顶，笔直指向地底下颠倒的天空。  
*  
冥界的亚马乌罗提的出口，连接着另外一座亚马乌罗提市，站在街道中心，冒险者按着膝盖，好不容易才摆脱掉身体颠倒的诡异感。  
倒转了的不是他自己的身体，是整座城市。就算理解了这个现实，他还是有种自己马上要脱离脚下的砖石地面，掉进漆黑的混沌天空的幻觉。  
希斯拉德在他头晕眼花的时候扶住了他，一直轻轻拍打他的背。他不禁不要面子的抓住希斯拉德的袖子，直到他完全缓了过来。  
他抬起头，发现这座城市的内容物也尤其古怪。  
他之前所在的亚马乌罗提，是祥和安宁的古代人的城市，到处都是黑袍面具人，而这里，尽管城市的外观和上面没有多大差别，街上却比上面的亚马乌罗提热闹很多。不同种族肤色与形状各异的现代人穿梭在街道上，素面朝天，穿着不同时代和地区的衣服，冒险者在古代人的城市住得太久，看到这些人的第一眼，他差点以为自己复活了，只是来到了一个奇妙的国家。  
但奇怪的地方远不仅如此。上述的一切异样，都能有合理的解释。比方说他渡过冥河后被古代人接走了，他被爱梅特赛尔克坑蒙拐骗背了一身债，所以他进入了古代人的城市。而另外一些现代人的灵魂，则在渡河过程里进入了另外一个空间，来到这座镜像城里，开始享受自己的普通过世生活。冥界既然全境都是在冥王的管辖范围内，那么冥王陛下为了方便管理，创造这样两座镜像城，又用周边列车把它们连接起来，也是可以理解的。想必一般的鬼魂没有随意穿梭在两座城市间的资格，所以他之前从来没能成功出城。  
他想起自己以前那些尝试：每次他想要出城，最后都晕乎乎的回到了浮空宫殿里。他想起希斯拉德说过，冥界的自然法则决定这里的亡灵都是冥王的所有物......他突然一阵心悸，后背冒出寒气......这也就是说，他的精神，甚至他的想法，也在那个冥王的控制之下。  
这里的大街比古代人城市吵多了，他熟悉的碎片人们走在自己的路上，过着自己的日子。可能因为希斯拉德矫健颀长的身姿，不时有路人的目光落在他们身上，有几道目光还停留了好一会儿。他茫然环顾四周，又在想，两座城市，数不清的人，那个冥王要是真能管理每个人的想法，那还不烦死他。  
他平静了一点，开始注意另外一部分，他无法理解的异样。  
“那个是......”他指着都市上空，在另外一边是浮空宫殿的位置上，赫然出现的巨型黑色圆盘建筑。“亚拉戈人......亚拉戈皇帝住的地方？”  
浮空圆盘乍看之下，确实很像装满亚拉戈遗产的魔大陆阿济兹拉。在冥界不存在日光，巨型圆盘遮蔽了一大块幽暗天空散发而出的浑光，把大片的阴影投落到城市里，街灯和高楼里的亮灯于是显得像黑暗宇宙里的星光。  
“亚拉戈帝国吗？我好像有听哈迪斯提到过一点......”希斯拉德摇了摇头，“即使是那个赞德皇帝，在冥界也不可能和我们的冥王陛下平起平坐。嗯……不过我们的目的地就快到了。”希斯拉德走到路边，停下脚步，伸手拉开手里茶饮料的拉环喝了一口。  
冒险者看着他舒服的眯起眼睛，“我想到，难得来这里一趟，我们还是先到处走走。来吧，我知道附近有一家不错的旅馆，饭菜做得很好。”  
希斯拉德说罢扭头往另外一个方向慢悠悠地走过去了，冒险者站着原地，用了好几秒才反应过来。  
明明目的地已经在眼前了，为什么还要拖延时间？他扬起眉毛。希斯拉德这个时候给他的感觉也发生了微妙的变化，他觉得他好像接受到了什么信号，大概是吧——尽管他搞不清楚内容——他摇了摇头，还是乖乖的跟了过去。  
走在街上，一路上还是有不少目光落到冒险者身上。冒险者之前发了一会儿呆，和希斯拉德拉开了几步路距离，现在他察觉到这些目光都是在看他，而不是希斯拉德了。他用严厉的目光回敬过去，在人群当中，他看见了一张张从不太熟悉到完全陌生的面孔。他从中认出了几个帝国人军官，额头长着第三只眼睛的纯血加雷马人。他们自然应该憎恨他，他们当中有不少人是被他送来这里的。冒险者开始觉得自己搞清楚了状况，便不再去留意那些目光了。  
希斯拉德来到街角一家酒馆门前，酒馆老板听见开门声转过脸来，那头利落的短发似曾相识，冒险者看了他好一伙儿，直到对方举起酒杯，大喊哈罗妮啊这就是那个结束龙诗战争的传奇大英雄，他才反应过来，这是伊修加德忘忧骑士亭的老板。  
希斯拉德快速点了饭菜，悠然自在的到角落坐下，他却马上在轰动的酒馆里被包围了起来。灵魂可以重叠在一起，他身边出现了无数张叫喊的脸，让他一下子搞不清楚自己身边到底有多少个鬼。这些人当中有不少是曾经受他恩惠的神殿骑士，有的人正好带着自己的儿女孙辈，指着他鼻子说这个人就是救了“外公/外婆/爷爷/奶奶”性命的英雄，有数不清的鬼魂伸手过来摸他，似乎在好奇他灵魂的触感。还有被他所杀的神殿骑士或异端者当场吵了起来，有人拔出武器又马上被制服在地上，场面一片混乱，整间酒馆不一会儿就一片狼籍，仿佛被尼德霍格咀嚼过一遍又吐了出来。  
冒险者好不容易才从人堆里挣扎着爬出来，瞄准门口的方向夺路而逃。他手背刚碰到门槛，就感觉有人抓住了他的手，把他往外面用力一扯。  
他抬起头，身体已经自然而然地随着拉扯他的人在跑了。他看见飘扬着银发，男人穿着适合耍帅的白色大衣，长了一张确实算得上是帅哥的脸。  
“跑起来！”桑克瑞德的口气极其严肃，冒险者愣了一下，马上发现他可能是因为在亚马乌罗提呆太久了，整个人都懒懒的，再加上早上出现的身体上的问题，他居然没有立即进入全速跑动的状态。  
他想起旅馆里的希斯拉德，直接停下脚步，不管桑克瑞德把他往前拖：“等等！”他喊道。  
“没时间等了！”  
桑克瑞德加大力气拉扯，他却牢牢站稳，几乎纹丝不动，陡然间他听见了尖锐的风声，身后有种疑似热气团炸开的冲击力重重的砸到他背上。他和桑克瑞德整个人向前飞了起来，直接冲进面前骤然打开的黑色裂缝。  
被吞没之前，冒险者回过头，看见街道中间破开的大坑，火光照亮了所有一屁股坐在地上惊慌失措的人的脸，这个时候，爆炸声慢了一拍，终于传进他的耳朵里。  
——啊，是玛托雅妈妈......  
他一头撞进裂缝里，随即又感觉到自己全身正好砸到一张肉乎乎的软垫上。身下传来桑克瑞德痛苦的闷哼。  
*  
“现在的情况看来是，出现了传送错误......”  
“哈？”  
身穿黑色占星术师短袍的于里昂热面色阴沉的向他们走来，冒险者赶紧在能看见他裙下风光之前移开视线，同时他身下的桑克瑞德发出了状态不妙的闷哼。  
“看起来我们是直接传送到“工厂”里面来了。”于里昂热伸手把冒险者拉起来，桑克瑞德在地上又躺了三秒钟才扶着腰慢吞吞的爬起来，用那张曾经是风流帅哥的脸做出腰骨脆弱的老年人的痛苦神态。  
“......这种错误原本不可能发生。”于里昂热的目光落到冒险者脸上，凝神看着他好一会儿，直到冒险者快要脸红了，精灵才收回目光。“他灵魂有用魔力改造过的痕迹……这种情况，恐怕对我们来说是无解的。只要有人对他使用传送魔法，他就会被传送到“他”附近。”  
“不会吧！你是说，我们现在就已经在——”桑克瑞德直接伸手把武器拿出来，“等一下你直接带他走，有事我来挡着，反正“他”目标不是我，这家伙才是快完蛋了。”  
冒险者茫然环顾四周，他们目前在一个黑漆漆的怎么看怎么像魔大陆内部的地方，有可疑的红色和绿色灯光照明，他们脚下的地面是疑似金属管道的东西，刚被他和桑克瑞德压瘪了一块。管道走廊两边包围着密密麻麻数不清的看起来特别像亚拉戈遗产的培养皿，这些培养皿里甚至泡着各种各样的人体。许多粗细不一的管道连接着这些人体，从培养皿里延伸出来，进入组成走廊和墙壁的无数大型金属管道。  
总而言之这是一幅会让人由于各种原因头皮发麻的画面，尤其是当深思后，想到冥界这个没有肉体的地方怎么可能搞亚拉戈式的生物技术，冒险者的头更痛了。察觉到世界上的一切都莫名其妙，这种感受，和他梦里被哈迪斯盯着，被迫哭着做作业的时候一模一样。  
他看了一下于里昂热，精灵正皱着眉头思考问题，一手掌向前伸开，探测着周围的以太流动。他又看了眼桑克瑞德，男人严肃的瞪着周围的培养皿，处于警戒状态。  
看起来没有人打算现在叙旧，甚至没有人想到和他解释，他只好提醒一下他们：“那个，我是要完蛋了？”  
于里昂热快速看他一眼，又移开了视线。冒险者知道他是察觉到如果用看棺材里的尸体的眼神去看自己的同伴，只会让同伴更加不知所措。  
尤其是在冥界。  
桑克瑞德道：“你不是在那个鬼地方住几百年了......别告诉我你什么都没察觉到。”  
“呃，啊？”冒险者敲了敲自己的脑袋，感觉眼前的现实似乎发生了诡异的扭曲。确实，在冥界没有昼夜，古代人也不在乎时间，他生活在永生者的鬼魂当中，逐渐对时间失去了概念，但是，不至于，无论如何，绝对不至于。  
“你是指，现世和冥界的时间差吗？”  
“冥王宫殿，空中那个，我们试过潜入“那一头”好几次了，但是几百年来，我们一直没有找到办法上去。幸好你自己过来了这里。”桑克瑞德瞄了他一眼，眼神同样非常怜悯......就像看一个被变态贵族买下来关在地下室蹂躏过的孤儿男孩。“本来我们都开始怀疑是不是已经太迟了，幸好......你看起来甚至什么都不知道。”  
他该知道什么吗……  
冒险者开始怀疑自己只是在做怪梦。这个时候，哪怕去相信他是一个考前做了长梦的亚马乌罗提小孩，因为考前焦虑症，才梦见自己变成了破碎世界的英雄，还手刃了旧友，即使是这样，也比去相信自己已经来到冥界几百年有依据一点。  
他睡觉的次数绝对不超过一百次。  
——只是，他睡了多久......古代人不在意时间，所以，谁也不会提醒他时间，不是吗？  
冒险者脸色发白。要是他真的在冥王宫殿里渡过了超乎他想象的时间，他经常进入异常漫长的梦境而不自知……  
“我不会真的是冥王本人吧。”他非常不安。“还是说我变成了他的容器，他拿我的身体发号司令，做乱七八糟的事情。”  
“......你可能猜对了一半。”桑克瑞德别开脸，冒险者见他脸皮抽动了一下，似乎很难开口。  
冒险者还想说什么，于里昂热忽然抬高声音：“这个......是漏洞！”  
他和桑克瑞德一起把目光移向他，又见精灵摇了摇头，道：“不对，不是漏洞，是......干扰，非常复杂的结构......”他伸手快速编织以太丝，一个黑洞在他们面前浮现开来。“这次不会有问题了，现在先离开这里。”  
“走了。”  
桑克瑞德在身后推了冒险者一下，冒险者探身进去，于里昂热也同时闪身进来，冒险者发现他们的动作非常着急——而他不知道为什么要着急。他发觉自己完全置身事外。  
他疑惑的最后转身看了一眼，那一瞬间，他的瞳孔瞬间收缩得极细。  
“等等......你——”  
他发现自己喊出声来，声音嘶哑得可怕，在裂缝即将关闭的最后一瞬间，他手脚并用的陡然挣脱身后桑克瑞德抓住他的手，整个人摔倒在刚刚他们压瘪的凹陷里。  
空间裂缝在他身后闭合了，后面好像有什么声音，他完全没在听。他连滚带爬的起身，目光慌忙去抓住前方的黑影，那个人还站在那里，在证实着他不是突然出现了幻觉。  
他笑了起来，贪婪的凝视着黑影里的那个人。  
男人出现在那里，穿着一身陌生的破烂黑袍，冰蓝色的发丝似乎比生前要长了。阴影遮盖了他的大半张脸，但冒险者相信，他一定也对自己笑了。  
好久不见了。  
男人就这样出现了，神神秘秘，毫无理由。但他不在意那些。他才不在意那些。  
他感觉到一阵轻松，太轻松了，他弓下身体，扶住膝盖，发现自己甚至失去了走过去的力气。精灵也站着不动好一会儿，才向他走来。他死的时候还那么年轻，那张俊秀的脸和冒险者记忆里一模一样，微笑着，冒险者发现他看起来好像有点难过。  
你不该来这里——精灵的声音似乎是直接在他脑子里响起来的。  
冒险者抬一下眉毛，想起之前桑克瑞德和于里昂热的表现，心想他大概知道他的处境和这个地方都有点问题了。那好，他可以和奥尔什方一起离开这里，他们两个合作，肯定没问题的，有问题的话这次由他来殿后就完事了。  
“我想也是，这里看起来就跟要闹鬼一样。”  
他直起身子向前走去，伸手碰到精灵，指尖却一阵灼痛。白色的光亮在他眼前炸开，他眯起眼睛，同时感觉身边出现了很多诡异的气息。  
【光......我的光......】  
【可恨的英雄......】  
【给我……我需要你......】  
【只要有你……】  
他愣了一下，感觉到无形的力量从四面八方挤压过来，混着无数杂音，似乎有千万人同时在说话。他被按倒在管道上，无数手伸进他身上所有口子里——领口，袖口，裤管......他听见裂帛声，腰带也被大力扯开。有人坐到他身上，很多张嘴在吻他的脸和额头，咬他的喉结和锁骨，他的裤子被拉到膝盖以下，内裤也被拉了下来。  
他突然想起自己身体刚出现的问题，刚想到这一点，他就悲鸣起来。有一张嘴整个覆盖到他敏感的女性秘花上，牙齿轻轻咬着他的花芯，还有另外一张嘴含住他的阴茎，几乎要把他的灵魂都吸出去了。  
他感觉自己全身都是口水和手指印，他的身体被死死压在地面。他强迫自己再次睁开眼睛，忍受着全身，尤其是最私密的部位都被舔舐着的异感，他看见他身上有无数灰色的东西，仔细一看，会发现都是透明的亡魂。  
但它们看起来比亡魂更稀薄，每一张脸都面目模糊，透过它们，他看见身穿黑袍的奥尔什方站在那里，透过重重鬼魂，精灵的面目再次变得模糊。  
乍看之下，甚至有点恐怖。  
——你到底是怎么回事，你真的是奥尔什方吗？  
冒险者忍着满腹疑惑，咬着下唇无法开口，因为有好几张嘴巴和好些手指正在撬开他的嘴，他不想知道自己的嘴被撬开后会遭遇什么。他的阴茎尿口被塞入了一根不大的手指，已经痛得他眼前发黑，女性秘花和身后的菊穴同样遭到了攻击，他不想去猜自己马上要遭遇什么。他使劲把手臂和双腿向上抬，但是压在他身上的异常鬼魂越来越多，他感觉身体越来越重了。  
甚至连意识都快要压碎了......他头越来越晕。眼前一切都是灰的，灰色里涌动着无数张脸。  
他最后咆哮一声，用力把身体向上一挺，然而，马上就被涌动的灰雾重新压了回去。  
完蛋了……  
身体里的力气所剩无几，即使再继续挣扎，也不能使出足够脱困的力气。做完这种理性推测后，他赶紧把结论忘掉，继续用力。  
鬼魂们没有等他，他双腿被压向两边，菊穴已经被打开，阴户也向两边大大的分开，冰冷的风舔进他的穴口，他感觉到他下面分泌出了很多液体，他的身体已经准备好被打开了。在朦胧的灰色世界里，黑袍的奥尔什方一步步向他走近。  
鬼魂们还没有侵犯他，似乎在等待着什么。  
——不会吧……  
黑袍精灵已经跪坐在他身前，正对着他的腿间，他清楚感觉到有一块冰冷的硬物，抵到他下体脆弱的开口上。  
他意识已经濒临崩塌的边缘，即将消解成灰烬散去，想到自己即将在这种情况下失去意识，他都不知道该害怕还是庆幸。  
然而黑暗不管他的想法，只是缓慢的漫上他的眼睛。他径直沉入黑暗里，就像绑上铁球的尸体沉入幽深的海底。在最后的一刻里，他隐约听见了打响指的声音。  
*  
冒险者在醒过来之前，在他黑甜的梦境世界里有过短暂的清醒意识。他在想，要是那真的是爱梅特赛尔克正好赶来打响指救了他，他一定会重新考虑他和前无影的关系。他以后一定不再随便嘲笑他，会少一点骗他，无论爱梅特赛尔克想要他做什么，只要不太离谱，这次他一定好好考虑。

思绪整理完毕后，他舒舒服服的从梦乡里醒来，他感觉到自己的骨头仍然僵硬疼痛，但这种疼痛是可以忍受的，很类似剧烈锻炼后那种对他而言亲切的痛感。尤其是身下的床铺很柔软，布料如流水一样凉滑，最大程度的消解了他的痛苦。他睁开眼睛的过程里，察觉到自己腰下面没有知觉了。他告诉自己这种情况一般可以用按摩解决，然后冷静的进入了清醒状态。

他所在的房间很暗，尽管不是伸手不见五指，但也没有好到哪里去。墙壁上的镶灯散发出优雅的米色光辉，微弱的光芒散漫在光滑的墙壁上，没有照亮半寸地板。

他想把自己的上半身从床上撑起来，但是身体很沉，他来来回回试了好几次，发觉自己其实还是不够清醒。他猛的发现，他其实不是身体重得爬不起来，而是被人紧紧的搂住了。

拥抱着他的人用手臂把他锢在怀里，这个人身材比他高大不少，把他的头按进了下巴与胸肌之间。他们两人都赤身裸体，肌肤相贴。他的身体甚至是已经无比熟悉这个拥抱着他的男人的皮肤，对男人的身体习以为常，结果导致刚醒来的时候他甚至没发现这个男人的存在。

空气里漂浮着熟悉的香气，他仔细嗅着这淡淡的花香，脸上的肌肉逐渐扭曲。

——爱梅特赛尔克......

荒谬绝伦......他一定是还在做梦！他压住自己喉咙里的低吼，缓慢的，尝试解开爱梅特赛尔克缠在他身上的手臂。仿佛只要不惊醒爱梅特赛尔克，他就还是在一场糟糕的梦境里。可能他今早根本没有去找希斯拉德，只是回房睡了一个回笼觉。

爱梅特赛尔克看起来睡得很熟，鬼魂没有呼吸，现在他感觉上更像和一具尸体同床，好吧，事实上他也是在和死人同床。这个死人还特别硬。他本来觉得爱梅特赛尔克看起来像养尊处优的老混球，身上的皮肉想必松弛下垂，会和他下半身那玩意一样软趴趴的——虽然他还没看见爱梅特赛尔克的下半身，也非常不想看——然而现在捆住他的肌肉跟钢铁没两样。

他强行把受爱梅特赛尔克影响的帝国都极力发展军事这事忘掉，这里不需要更多真实感了，他告诉自己这证明他确实是在做梦。现实里他可能正跟被子纠缠在一起。

“你醒了啊。”

硬邦邦的纠缠着他的“被子”发出了声音，非但伸手把他缠得更紧了一点，还翻身把他压在身下。作为被子来说倒是调整回正确的姿势了……他晕乎乎的想。

接着他感觉腰麻了一下，后背狠狠的撞到床上。他愣住一下，看见压在他身上的黑影开始不断的撞击着他的腰。

腰间，还有更下面一点的地方，开始爆发出一阵麻痒。他下半身在一点一点的恢复知觉，他开始觉得很奇怪，有一样东西，那东西深深埋入他的肚子里，如今在他的肚皮下面横冲直撞。

“呃……啊......”

他听见自己发出模糊的呻吟声，他伸手想把身上“被子形成的黑影”推开，但黑影马上压下来，死死压住他的双手。

“给我老实点。”

黑影的声音，爱梅特赛尔克的声音听起来很，满意。那是慵懒的，愉快的声调。冒险者从来没有听过他这么开心的说话。

有一瞬间，他甚至为这个人感到高兴。直到他反应过来自己正在遭遇着什么事情。

呃啊......他一定还在做噩梦。

下身的快感一波一波的灌进大脑，他的脑浆好像已经沸腾了，他所有思考能力都即将蒸发散尽。爱梅特赛尔克低头咬他的乳头，咬他的锁骨，在他吃痛喊出来后咬得更用力了，然后在他呜呜直叫时开始舔他，一路舔到他的嘴唇，鼻子和额头。

然后他开始吻他。

冒险者被吻得喘不过气来了，爱梅特赛尔克把阴茎操进了他初生的阴道里，那根阴茎大得吓人，像是惩罚一样蛮横霸道的蹂躏他的体内，他的双腿才恢复知觉，两条腿中间塞了一个前无影，合也合不上，连蹬腿都不够力气。只能听着爱梅特赛尔克那根阴茎在他体内插进抽出，不断发出噗噗的响声。快感电流一样窜过他全身，让他瞪大眼睛，也打开了他的嘴巴，他嘴巴合不上了，耷拉着的舌头被爱梅特赛尔克含在嘴里舔弄了几下，又堵住他的嘴加深这个吻。

鬼魂不会呼吸，但生前根深蒂固的本能遗留了下来。他有种缺氧的幻觉，黑斑侵蚀着他的视野，爱梅特赛尔克却还是在插弄他的下体，把吻进一步加深。

快感烧焦了他的全身，他觉得自己到处都在冒水，肉杵还在把他体内更多汁液凿出来。要是他还活着，他一定会相信自己即将被活活操死在床上。

他圆睁着眼睛，一动也不能动的挨着深吻和永无止境的肏弄，直到被自己下体发出的水声催眠，意识再次雾化消失。

*

很痛。

全身骨头都像是错位了一样难以挪动，稍微一动就嘎叽作响。这种感觉越来越熟悉，就很像是他今早起床的感觉……冒险者继续决定不去多想，这种时候最好别想太多。

他已经够难受的了。

醒来后，他眼角残留着被操出来的泪水，两条腿再次失去了知觉，他无法控制它们合拢。他于是只能维持张开双腿的姿势，撑起上身，低头看一眼他一片狼籍的腿间，看着女性器肿成了熟红色，那种疼痛感和被扩张的感觉，逼着他承认这个器官确实连接在他身上。

他的阴道口开着一个两指大的开口，只有一点风灌进去，穴里仿佛仍然插着一条肉棒，穴肉上糊满了半凝固的白色精浆。

他的臀肉也隐隐作痛，肛穴是被打开过的，同样有冰冷的空气钻进去，有黏黏的液体凝结在臀缝里。

他抬头恶狠狠的瞪着赤裸上半身坐在床边的男人，内心非常崩溃。

男人把手里的书放到一边，在这种程度的黑暗里，亏他看得见字。冒险者只能借着微光看见书封金漆的反光，那种书封，冒险者不久前在拉哈布雷亚的实验室里见过。

“你这次睡了五天......当然，我也操了你五天，不用想了，你现在爬不下床的。”男人浅得让人心惊的金色眼睛看过来，他半垂着眼睛，看起来还在犯困，一脸恨不得压回冒险者身上睡回笼觉的样子。

“你今天就好好休息吧，你睡醒我就回来了……到时候会再操你几次……”

“你考虑换个计划吗？”冒险者深呼吸一口气，打断他的话，并且试图让自己口气尽量礼貌一点。“比方说我现在就把你下巴打烂什么的”

他话音未落就举起拳头，直接用全身的力气向前无影砸过去，然而，他的拳头在接近爱梅特赛尔克后，诡异的变得像随风飘去的棉花，他感觉到自己一下子卸了力，男人跟捻起子弹一样轻松的用两根手指把他的拳头按住了。

“不知感恩的臭小子。”男人抬高下巴斜眼看人，“这次想要做爱的可不是我。你浪得不穿裤子躺在工作场所，腿向男人张开，春水多得流到地面上了......好歹也想想现在是谁在帮你啊，这位大英雄。”

“胡说八道！”冒险者脸色立即涨红，脑海里闪过他昏迷前最后看见的那些画面。数不清的灰色幽灵，厚得像火灾现场的烟雾，还有黑袍的“奥尔什方”......“那些究竟是什么东西，不会是你动的手脚吧！？”

“用得着我？”男人冷笑。“那是你的孽债。”

“啊？”

冒险者摇了摇头。他确实欠奥尔什方一条命，他或许还欠很多人一条命，但为什么他是差点被按在地上强奸。

“你的每一世轮回，欠下的情债。”前无影的口气阴阴冷冷的。“在这个地方......你可以理解成工业生产产生的废气吧，就和精炼青磷水排放出来那种浊气一样。”

“完全没能理解谢谢。”

“喔，那真是可惜。”爱梅特赛尔克抬一下眉毛，对他的瞪视无动于衷，起身走到一边，接着模糊的光线，冒险者看见他在披上一身黑袍子。

“总之晚些时候我会回来看你，睡吧。”

爱梅特赛尔克的话里似乎有一种强大的魔力，声音进入冒险者的脑子里，冒险者发现他真的变得非常困，眼皮重重的耷拉下来，身体也在向床铺堕下去。

这是搞什么鬼……

在被迫睡着前的最后一刻，他怒气冲冲，用最后的力气把手腕放到背后，扭曲成一个特殊的形状，并且加重了身体躺下的力道。

*

或许是因为对生前肉体强烈的意识，鬼魂，至少他这样的鬼魂，仍然有清晰的肉体残感。

然后就算是再精通人体每块肌肉，每根骨头的形态和使用方式的战士，也并非是万能的。冒险者成功提前醒了过来，他注视着漆黑的天花板，慢慢把背后的手腕拖了出来。要是他状态好一些，他能直接把手弄脱臼，用剧痛驱散睡意。但这个计划看起来不太成功。他的手腕好像......算是脱臼了一点点。

魔法师真是麻烦。

他甩掉脑袋里的睡意，重新把手腕接好。现在他勉强算是清醒一些了。方才那场短眠里，他还是做了梦。这次的梦很短。在梦里他和希斯拉德一起坐在公园的凉亭里，在下一种宠物棋，在棋盘上，对战的双方能控制模型动物占领对方的根据地。他的棋子种类比希斯拉德要多，但是他一直输。最后他把所有筹码都输掉了，他觉得这不合理，很不服气，希斯拉德笑着说他再输下去就只能卖掉自己了。男孩气呼呼的说好吧要是他再输一盘他以后就和希斯拉德结婚。希斯拉德立即同意说好的哦那我们再来，哈迪斯这时候幽幽的在后面冒出来，给两个男孩一人一记爆栗。

他深呼吸一口气，一下子滚下床，跳了起来，站直身体。下一秒，他好不容易才不让自己摔倒在地上。他两条腿比棉花还软，腿间还是黏糊糊的。不过比他上次醒来好多了，爱梅特赛尔克的精液已经凝结了一大半。

畜生啊……

没有人遇到这种事脾气还好得起来，他在心里骂骂咧咧，顺便快速用床单粗暴清理了腿间。到目前为止，他遇到的唯一一件好事是他的衣服和裤子没有失踪，它们整整齐齐的叠好了放在灯下的一个矮柜上，他赶紧把衣裤穿上，心里感谢不知道存不存在的行星之灵让他不用裸奔（他忽略掉在冥界他要祷告按理说他应该找某个可疑的冥王这件事。）

推开门，门外也是一片黢黑，一条不知道该说是亚拉戈风格还是加雷马风格的黑色金属走廊出现在他面前，只有幽暗的地灯照明。已经装进了他和爱梅特赛尔克的糟糕回忆的这个房间看起来就在这条走廊的尽头，双开大门，门上有让他费解的金色浮雕。他走出几步路，回头再去看，还是直觉这个房间是一个很不祥的地方。他看了一眼走廊深处，又看了一眼房门。现在他是一个人了，手无寸铁站在这种地方，要说没半点担心绝对是假的。

但他不是没有目标。他想起希斯拉德，想起拂晓，想起......奥尔什方。真正的那个奥尔什方。本来他没敢指望再碰到那些老朋友。冥界那么辽阔，灵魂无尽轮回，即使遇到面孔相似的人，也难说不是另外一块碎片，或者另外一个转世。但现在看来，他至少可以和桑克瑞德他们会合一下。

他攥紧拳头，往幽深走廊的另一头走去。

*

冒险者走过很多气势逼人的异境，也是各地亚拉戈遗迹的常客，但这条走廊跟他以前走过最长的走廊相比，显然要漫长十几倍。走廊的尽头出现了一个圆厅，螺旋楼梯向头顶上方无尽深渊一样的幽暗延伸。他开始有一点怀疑，这个地方说不定被爱梅特赛尔克施了法术，他凭自己瞎走只会困死在这里，永远也出不去。

无论如何他也不可能扭头回去房间里，这样的话只能走一步看一步了。他拾级而上，双腿间已经有了一点湿意，因为上楼梯的动作，体内的精液正像虫子一样往外爬，给他私密处的皮肤带来难忍的瘙痒。

这种痒持续提醒他，爱梅特赛尔克曾经压在他身上。

那个男人到底发什么疯......

他心里无名火在烧。本来他们不是相处得好好的吗？他来到冥界这么久，尽管爱梅特赛尔克强行把他抓上了船，给他记上一笔债，但是从来没伤害过他，也没有逼他做事。他被安排住在宫殿里，日子过得相当清静，偶尔他们在宫殿里碰见对方，还会有一搭没一搭的聊上两句话。

他们难道不是......好朋友吗？

冒险者发现自己的手指忽然紧紧抓住了楼梯的扶手，用力得指尖发白。

对......他生气的是这件事。

他有点丧气，又有点难过。他开始认真反省。没错，他是开始把那些连续不断的梦当一回事了。梦里的古代哈迪斯是一个非常好的大哥哥，在古代人的眼里他们年龄差距不大，但是那个哈迪斯确实，似乎把他当成烦人但放不下心的弟弟来疼爱。哈迪斯永远会帮他，会在他调皮捣蛋的时候把他揪住说教，会送他玩具哄他开心，会在他玩累了的时候把他背起来。那个温柔的少年绝对不会伤害他，也不会强奸他。

那么他可以指责哈迪斯背叛了他吗……好像也不能。他是不完整的碎片，他先一步背叛了哈迪斯。他忘掉了哈迪斯，然后杀了他，把他送进永恒的绝望里，抢走了古代同胞们的世界，送给他们这个没有生机的冥界。

爱梅特赛尔克没有再和他提这件事，亚马乌罗提里的古代人也从来没有在他面前训斥他，但这个事实不会有任何变化，他们是立场不一不可相融的两个阵营，而他早已经站好了队。

所以他现在究竟该抱着什么心情来应对这种状况好呢……

他重重的叹了口气，心里的怒火像是被泼进了冥河水，冒着熏人的浓烟，寒意在他胸口炸开，带来血肉被腐蚀似的剧烈灼痛。

他来到第一扇大门前。

向上延伸的螺旋楼梯中突兀出现了一个平台，这道门横贯在这里。对于这种毫无品味的黑色工业建筑，似乎确实没必要考虑美学。他寻思说不定他可以在这扇门后找到另外一条逃跑的路线，毫不犹豫的把大门推开，结束了毫无希望的爬楼梯之旅。

门后还是黑漆漆的，无数泡着人体的培养皿散发着绿光。这种画面本来冒险者是很习惯的，亚拉戈帝国和加雷马帝国都喜欢搞人体实验。但这里是冥界，就算是爱梅特赛尔克，也不可能在冥界用死魂灵制造出人工生命来吧。

不过他运气不坏，于里昂热他们好像知道些什么。现在他没必要浪费时间调查这些玻璃罐子，爱梅特赛尔克随时会回来，他应该尽快找到出口。

他走在培养皿之间的小路上，兜了几圈，不久后，他眼前出现了一块开阔的方形空地，这个地方也是堆满了培养皿，空地的另外一头有一扇大门，门是开着的，可以看见门外的走廊，以及混沌的天空。

门前站着一个高瘦的男人，不是爱梅特赛尔克的体型，冒险者小心的走过去，看见那个人转过头来，颇高兴的向他挥手。

“找到你了。”希斯拉德笑眯眯的，在他走近后，愣了一下，眼神微微变化，关切地看着他。“你看起来很累，身体感觉还好吗？”

“唔......嗯。”冒险者在心里向飘渺的行星之灵祈祷他的裤子没有被精液弄湿，最好他身体也没有散发出爱梅特赛尔克精液的气味。“遇到一点事情，我在街上遇到了以前的熟人。”

他想了想，认真的去看希斯拉德：“你怎么会在这里？”

“啊......其实我主要在这里工作哦。”

“这里？”

希斯拉德歪了歪头，“原来如此，你没来得及去看那些孩子吗？”

高个子男人的目光扫过一边的培养皿，冒险者心里开始冒泡泡一样冒出不好的预感。他告诉自己不用担心，不要多想，希斯拉德是无论如何都可以信任的人。希斯拉德从小就善良可靠，对每个人都很好，大家都喜欢他。

他走到培养皿前面，然后他两三步走过去，两只手按在培养皿上面了。

“阿尔菲诺！”

他对着培养皿里赤身裸体沉睡着的少年喊出声来，果不其然，少年没有醒。他看向阿尔菲诺左边的培养皿，看见阿莉塞也安静的闭着眼睛。两个白色的少年人漂浮在散发着莹莹绿光的水液里，好像月光下的什么海洋生物。他再看向阿尔菲诺右边的培养皿，却又看见了一个一模一样的白色的精灵少年。

他身体僵硬了，一时陷入纠结。不知道是不是该把目光移向三个精灵的腿间确认情况。

“不用担心，他们三个可能都是你的新朋友......也有可能三个都不是。”希斯拉德来到他身后，“他们现在很好，只是睡着了而已。”

冒险者回头看希斯拉德，动了一下嘴唇。

“......镜像世界？”他最终吐出这个词。

“说对了。”希斯拉德表现得很高兴，像看见两岁小孩算出1+2一样欣赏的点点头。“即使现世分裂了，冥界仍然只有一个，这里是灵魂汇聚的地方。在你面前的，可能是你认识的那个孩子，也可能是其它世界里相同的灵魂......就是这回事吧。”

“为什么要把他们装进罐子里......”冒险者说到一半，他想起两个亚马乌罗提，冥界的两座城市，人间的整个世界，还有那么多个世界——他开始觉得自己理解情况了。“是居住空间不够之类的吗？”

“哎......”希斯拉德若有所思的摸一下光滑的下巴“可能也有这个原因。”

冒险者沉默了一会儿。“难道还有别的原因？”

好像下意识想确认自己的存在，或者厘清自己的想法，希斯拉德把手抬起来，慢慢地摸了一下自己白色的面具，又在对他露出那种快乐的笑容。“嗬嗬......我才弄不清楚冥王陛下的想法呢……毕竟说不定我的想法已经被法则扭曲了，即使是我，也无法忤逆他，我会万事为他着想，有时候甚至违背我的渴求。”说着，冒险者感觉他的目光投过来，带着某种幽深的，温柔的冷意，这个古老的亡灵在认真的看着他。“比方说，我们都认为既然存在冥王，就需要一个冥后，所有君主都会有妻子.......但是这种想法，究竟是来自这个宇宙的奥妙，还是我们这些生活在那个陛下的领域里的鬼魂受到了他的影响，嗅到了他的欲望，想要满足他的心愿，这种事情连我也看不透了。”

冒险者抬了一下眉毛：“你是说这是筛选冥后的地方？”他同情的用余光瞄一眼培养皿里的精灵。“怎么说，冥王的意志那种事情，我其实感觉不到的。我的意见和你们不一样，我觉得孤家寡人也没什么不好的。而且这些孩子看起来还没成年，虽然说不同的地方这方面的法律不一样，我还是想为他们争取一下，不管他们是谁，要是他们有变成哪个他们不认识的人的伴侣的风险，我希望能现在带走他们。”

“嗬嗬......不用担心，这里只是普通的储存池。这里是最外围的地方，你的朋友还会舒舒服服的沉睡很久。没有人会伤害他们，甚至没有人会去改变他们。以那个陛下现在的脾气，对你在乎的人，说不定再过几千年他也不会把他们投入流程。”

希斯拉德又在笑，即使隔着面具，亡灵的神色也总是给他温暖如春的亲切感。但另一方面，在内心深处，人类隐蔽的原始直觉里，冒险者感觉到他身边那股奇妙的寒意更冷了。

“改变他们”是指什么？“流程”是什么玩意？不对，不止一两个地方不对劲。他认真想了一下，他感觉到希斯拉德似乎在等他说出什么话来。在他们过去，希斯拉德就经常这样做，他给出问题和提议，希斯拉德给予回答和帮助。

他苦思冥想。等等......他想起来了。今天希斯拉德似乎一直在提一件事。

“我真的是......没有受到冥王影响吗……”他手脚变得冰凉，整个人陡然迷茫了起来，感觉脑子里飘满了白色的云雾。“我就住在冥王的宫殿里，按理说我离他的老巢最近。”他身上的肌肉变得僵硬，一个恐怖的可能性开始涌上脑海：万一他今天身体上的变化，他连日以来回放的古代记忆，都是受那个冥王的影响……甚至，这些可能只是他受影响的最明显的表现。

他惊恐的看向希斯拉德，这一瞬间他似乎变成了梦里的那个男孩，坚信这个朋友一定帮得了自己。

“这是怎么回事……我，我该离开那里对吧。所以你带我来这边。”

他告诉自己冷静下来，拂晓的贤人们都在这里，希斯拉德也在，以他们在魔法上的造诣，他不用担心。

但这真的是太荒谬了，他忍不住想，他住在宫殿里，甚至身体出现了女性性征......要是他并非冥王本人，难道他之后会逐渐转化成女性，随后，也要成，成为候补后妃之类的东西？

若是冥王出现在他面前，对他这么宣告，他或许能泰然自若的拒绝，提议和那个冥王决斗一番，把那混蛋狠狠揍一顿以解羞辱之恨。但是现在冥王从未出现。那个冥王如今是无处不在的无形之物，是绝对的神秘感和控制权的化身，如同自然法则一样，不可见不可知却不可动摇的君临这个领域。他对付不了这样的存在。

“你紧张了。”希斯拉德伸手过来抚摸他的头发，就像当年他们还是孩子的时候一样。每次他闯了祸，大难临头，希斯拉德都会这样安慰他，给他解决问题的方法。“来，慢慢吸气，放松下来……不用紧张，你没有什么可以担心的，从一开始，你就没有选择，也无路可逃了。”

冒险者一口气刚吸进肺里，听到后半句，这口气就呼不出来了。冰凉的，冥界的气息卡在他魂灵的肺里，似乎化为灵冰凝结在里面。他胸口被这口冷气卡得作痛，抬起头仔细端详希斯拉德戴着面具的脸，想从男人脸上找出他方才只是幻听了的证据。那句话怎么听都有不祥的意味，不可能是从希斯拉德嘴里说出来的。

“你现在的眼神和你小时候一模一样……”希斯拉德低头看着他，伸手抚摸他的脸，“我看得见你体内有他的以太，他已经对你下手了吧……理性经常告诉我，我们做这种事，可能很过分。但是在每次我心里开始怜惜你，进行反省之后，我又开始认为我们是在做正确的事情。我们就应该这样，一片片的收集你的碎片，小心翼翼地把你粘起来......这种事情，我经常会想，这个到底是谁的心愿呢。”

冒险者微微张开嘴，吐不出空气。他其实不呼吸也没有关系，只是纯粹的心理因素，他感觉五脏六腑和大脑一起被折磨到了，开始头晕目眩。他手脚冰凉的站在原地，一动也不能动。他所有力气都用在抵御脑子里浮现出来的一个可怕推论上了。所以他的魂体只能呆看着希斯拉德，无法动弹，甚至连视野都开始模糊，眼看着希斯拉德在他面前摘下那张他一直戴着的雪白面具。

兜帽下的青年留了长发，他亲爱的朋友长大成人后的样子是一个斯文俊秀的男人，这个古代人的脸部轮廓优雅的混入不同种族的风情，眼睛像一汪清泉一样迷人，眉目间更有一种永远游刃有余的潇洒气度。男人把自己的面具放到他脸上，身体把他向前一推，把他按到不知道是不是原初世界的阿尔菲诺或者阿莉塞的培养皿上，随即，长发覆盖了冒险者的耳际，冰凉的嘴唇轻轻的贴在冒险者的嘴唇上。

冒险者被吓得过了好一会儿才反应过来，想把变得奇怪的希斯拉德推开。但是，在他眼前，很快就有一个新出现的问题延续了他思考力衰弱的时间。希斯拉德在舔过他的唇，他的舌头潮湿冰凉，是死者的舌头。他一动也不能动，发愣看着在希斯拉德身后的一个人影。那个人抱臂靠在另一边的培养皿上，嘴唇抿成一條直線，浅金色的眼睛冷冷地打量着他们。

*

黑铁回廊里，爱梅特赛尔克大步走在前方，冒险者浑浑噩噩地跟着他走，他不知道自己在做什么，他想不明白自己为什么要走在这个人身后，就像他也想不明白为什么希斯拉德要吻他，为什么当时他看见爱梅特赛尔克后，第一反应居然是“羞愧”，“害怕”。他什么都搞不明白。方才希斯拉德结束了他的吻，显然他早已经知道爱梅特赛尔克在他身后，若无其事的对黑袍人鞠了一躬。爱梅特赛尔克让他滚回去完成他的工作，希斯拉德说他当然已经把事情都办妥了。他查到了图谋偷走冥后娘娘的贼人团伙的窝点，派人包围了那里，然而似乎有擅长时空魔法的强大魔法师在帮助他们，贼人在包围中被传送走了。

人界正处于浩劫之中，万年前星球一度面临的灭顶之灾正在重演。星球似乎又一次努力的不想活下去了。大量亡魂涌入冥府，生死轮回的循环也开始失衡，天平向死界倾斜，以太浪潮翻滚起来，剧烈的震荡削弱了生死的界限。在冥界周边，已经有不少亡灵跑回了物质界，想必已经给生者带来了很多惊悚的事件。人界里最强大的魔法师也开始能够把他们精巧的以太之手伸到冥界这边来了，而这个魔法师尤为惊人，竟然能在冥王的眼皮底下动手脚。这种魔力，与其说是才能，简直是更接近神的威能。

爱梅特赛尔克说他看出来了，希斯拉德应付他当下的工作量还是绰绰有余，既能够和人卿卿我我，还有空看不完整的人类编造的神话传说。他让希斯拉德再每天巡逻工厂，把那些漂浮的无主执念清除掉。希斯拉德说这太难了，这里是冥界，无数灵魂度过无数轮回，身上纠缠着无数思念，遗憾，情欲，怨恨，爱憎......这些思念和以太不清不楚的纠缠在一起，平日里比晨雾更稀薄不明，直到在再次遇见宿主，那些无法消散的执念的核心，又会聚集在一起，在感情足够厚重的情况下，它们或许会化为实体。然而它们不生不死，用魔法打碎了也只不过是散开，等待再次凝聚。

爱梅特赛尔克说你自己想办法，他才不管。

希斯拉德难过的对冒险者摊开手：“你看这个人啊，现在变得这么任性，又喜欢欺负人。我真想还能继续保护你......”

他的语气温温和和，眼里带有几分笑意，和平常一样。現在冒险者看不出他真正的想法。

爱梅特赛尔克让希斯拉德走开，对他伸出手，对他说“过来”，冒险者就发现自己的双脚开始动了，他的上下唇好像被粘合了起来，说不出哪怕半句忤逆的话，只是老老实实的向爱梅特赛尔克走过去。

就这样，爱梅特赛尔克把他领走了，他们往回走，穿过几个实验室后，走向了之前冒险者没走的另一边方向。这条路很长，他们一路穿过十三扇大门，走到这里。

在路上，爱梅特赛尔克在对他说希斯拉德的坏话，跟他说不要以为希斯拉德是个好人。

“那个男人说白了就是狐狸性格的狼，手段和毒蛇一样。”白发的黑袍人哼了一声。“只不过他发自内心的觉得他自己是好人，他不会贪心，比任何人都在乎自己的朋友，其它方面横竖比不完整的人类好上不少，但也就仅此而已。”

冒险者没有说话，他说不出话来，他的嘴唇紧闭着，脑子里没有连贯的思维，想法无法在他的意识里串上句子。所以他只知道自己胸膛里有一阵阵诡异的冲击感，除此以外，他什么感想都没有。

爱梅特赛尔克带着他穿过走廊，来到一道没有门锁和任何认证系统的大门前。他们一走近，门扉就自动向两边滑开，好像不具有存在的意义一样。

冒险者抬起头，看见门内的幽暗大厅里屹立着五个足够让五个成年精灵男性环臂抱住的巨型培养皿。其中三个都是空的，另外两个，一个里面漂浮着一团模糊的，古怪的，黑烟一样的东西，另外一个，里面封闭着的生物看得他这个鬼魂的身体下意识的跟生者一样，全身冒冷汗出来。

男人皮肤苍白得跟纸一样，没有手臂和双腿，腿间不知道为何没有阴茎，只有女性的阴门。

长着一张和他一模一样的脸。

爱梅特赛尔克走到那团黑烟面前，又回头瞄一眼培养皿里无手无脚的男人。

“那家伙就是想让你看见这个，只要是你想要知道的事情，或者是他觉得你应该知道的事情，他就会设法告诉你。就算明知道你马上就要给我哭出来......哼，反正你也走到这里了，你就看吧。要是你哭了我不会怪你，你要是没有哭，那也只说明你和以前一样是个神经粗得让人羡慕的家伙而已。早晚还是会哭的，可能是在床上吧。”

冒险者呆呆的看着眼前的画面。

“以前跟你说过吧，一开始我们经验不足，把一个世界搞废了，结果就是这样。”爱梅特赛尔克示意那团黑雾，他微微皱了一下眉。“如你所见，这些年我在把你给拼起来，外面那些乱七八糟的东西，就算是附带的成果吧。反正现在也没有别的办法了......就像他刚刚说的那样，现在每天涌进冥界的灵魂多得不行，城里装不下，冥河上都是船，对岸挤满了鬼魂，所有系统都在超负荷运作......这样鬼魂还在不断的涌进来。冥界在不断膨胀，有些灵魂甚至能逃回人世去。外面边境有几块疆土和人界的混在一起了。”

“你知道这个烂摊子有多麻烦吗......还不是怪你们，殘缺不全，脆弱無能.....还散得满地都是......幸好因为有你这个家伙，虽然也不过是拖延点时间罢了......”

他举手打一个响指，冒险者忽然感觉脑门像是被人猛拍了一下，他踉跄了几步，腿一软摔倒在地上。但是他脑子恢复了清明，他僵硬的盯着眼前的地板。

他听懂了爱梅特赛尔克的话。情报在他脑海里组合起来，变成了极度诡异的，但确实的，是存在连贯性和信服力的形状。

他之所以一直做梦梦见古代的记忆，是爱梅特赛尔克动了手脚，慢慢地把镜像世界里的他的灵魂用什么手法融合进他体内。

另外一边的生者的世界，据希斯拉德和爱梅特赛尔克的说法，正在面临毁灭。每天有数不清的鬼魂来到冥界，使得冥界陷入了失控的膨胀，爱梅特赛尔克可能是嫌这个情况麻烦，他把一些不完整的人类装进罐子里，把碎片们拼起来，试图缓解危机。

这就是这个人之前说的工作......

除了他以外，平日里只有爱梅特赛尔克在冥王的宫殿里出现。

为什么他才想到，本来就很明显不是吗。尽管爱梅特赛尔克出现的次数很少……但要是他真的已经睡了很久，他每次睡觉可能都横跨数十年甚至上百年，那爱梅特赛尔克真的是很少出现吗。

冒险者有点发愣，目光从泡在液体里的男人腿间滑下来，看向抱臂靠在培养皿上的前无影。

“你该不会就是......那个什么，冥王陛下吧？”

爱梅特赛尔克，不对......或许是因为长期以无上的神威执掌冥界，又或许是因为他本身的灵魂与自我，在这个属于他的世界里得以扩张，得以蓬勃发展开来，终于显现出他原有且该有的模样。眼前的男人的灵魂给人一种更偏向他的自身，他的本我的感觉。

或许更适合用“哈迪斯”来代称的男人，敷衍了事的鼓了一会儿掌。

“从这个假装没发现自己就是冥后娘娘的演技来看，你长进不少啊，大英雄阁下。”

冒险者局促的扭了一下手腕，以确认自己的身体没有被不祥的直觉冻结住。

他怎么可能是冥后娘娘，这什么乱七八糟的。他第一反应是想反唇相讥。然而爱梅特赛尔克如今对鬼魂的控制力让他心惊，要是爱梅特赛尔克想让他认为自己是冥后娘娘，他说不定真的会变成“冥后娘娘”，而不仅仅只是下体长了女阴了事。

思绪在他脑子里激烈对撞，他双唇粘合着，说不出任何话。

爱梅特赛尔克睥睨着他，用一种微妙的不愉快的口气说疑似是安慰的话。

“要是你担心我因为你和希斯拉德的事情惩罚你，大可不必。我没打算直接踩进那家伙设计的陷阱里。他之所以吻你，是想确认他脑子是在我的影响之下，还是仍然遵循着他自己对你的性欲做事……他以后大概还会找机会碰你，想着等我把你干得痛了，怕了，你会张开腿给他弄几次。那条蛇的毒液跟蜜一样甜，你以前就老犯傻，给我学会小心点。不过我也没有多生气......随便了，反正我早就习惯了。”哈迪斯抱起双臂，眼神很冷。“不然我能怎么样，你确实有你的魅力，我能理解这一点。所以我也能理解，在这座城里，我随便找条路从头走到尾，都能遇到几个，十几个想操你或者操过你的人。”

“床上贞洁，床下放荡，我都不知道该怎么说你好了。”

冒险者的前胸后背更冷了，他的脸却在急速涨红，发烫。

他努力克制了一下，告诉自己他已经不是小年轻了，可以先冷静下来。

他冷静得很快，一种麻木感从他胸口扩散开来，他感到了极度的平静。就像阅历增长后，每次他面对超越想象的敌人的时候那样，没有恐惧，没有激动，只有无限的宁静。

“好吧，首先我是承认的......在情理上，我作为我个人，我对不起你，对不起艾里迪布斯，拉哈布雷亚，我对不起十四人议事会和所有同胞。”

他低下头，用温和的声音说道：“我知道这件事颇可笑的，笑死人了......我很早以前就习惯了被人叫英雄啊，解放者啊，救世主什么的。但是对你们，我本来有责任，我却一个人也救不了......我甚至......至少作为我个人，我在你们面前是罪人和叛徒。”

“所以你想要惩罚我也好，玩弄我也好，取笑我也好，怎么也行，悉随尊便，都没关系。”

“不过，结婚这种事啊……哈迪斯，以后会有好人来爱你，照顾你的，不要随便放弃希望……”

哈迪斯放下手，他抬了一下眉毛，脚步很轻的走过来，在冒险者面前蹲下。

“这就是你的想法？”

“你确实有理由生气，你想折磨我，我可以理解。”

“我是很生气。”

哈迪斯抬起手，冒险者看着他苍白的手指伸过来覆盖上他的脸，大片视野在他眼前消失，在黑暗里，他只能从指缝间看见冥王陛下的金色双眼。

“我讨厌你这个样子。”他听见哈迪斯在冷笑，这个朋友的语速慢慢加快，开始染上了一种疯狂的感觉，这种疯狂里，甚至混杂着让人心惊胆战的仇恨。

“你认为你是神吗......你想要去爱每一个人，为每一个人着想，就算是你的敌人？然后你再用你注定救不了的人，跟你无法共存的人来伤害自己。你随意的让每个人吸吮你的血，你想把你的肉分给每一个人。你肉体凡躯却想做个无量慈悲的圣人来将自己献祭给整个世界......我们的世界已经毁灭了，你的灵魂变成了碎片，你却还是这个样子，一点都没变，只有脑子里的病越来越严重。”

冥王的手指慢慢并拢，冒险者感觉有一丝丝以太在进入他的大脑——不，灵魂的构成里应该不包括大脑吧，那么鬼魂的头里到底有什么东西？算了，哈迪斯大概很清楚吧——冒险者懒得多想，他开始做好心理建设。哈迪斯要对他做什么都没关系，他随便了。只要哈迪斯不对别人下手，那么哈迪斯爱做什么都没关系。而哈迪斯现在甚至在好好的管理着冥界，在尝试避免死者世界和生者世界合二为一。而他呢，面对这种危机，他却是什么都做不了。他决定放弃自己，随哈迪斯高兴，反正他已经没有用处了。

“看来，我以前是对你太仁慈了。”冥王用最为冰冷的声音下达宣判。“对你这种人......我早该明白，你必须要用最激烈的手段来教育。当年我没有教好你，是我的失误......现在开始，我会慢慢的，好好的教你，让你学会认清你自己，以及，要怎么的去做一个人类。”

冥王松开手指，以太丝随风而散，冒险者没有听见冥王最后一句话。他眼前一阵阵发白，思维再次凝固，如同变成剔透的，虚无的灵冰。他的身体软绵绵的倒了下去，光彩从他眼睛里消失了，他也不知道哈迪斯把他抱了起来，更不知道他即将坠入一个极度恐怖的深渊，以后他会跟哈迪斯生下了无数没有生命和灵魂的异形孩子。而其中，唯一一个拥有强大灵魂的“儿子”，将作为他过去与未来的劫难的化身，把他笼入永恒的阴影里，永世不见光明。

tbc  



	10. 演戏

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 写得越来越随便，越来越雷了。

从加雷马共和国到加雷马帝国转变的过程中，国境内大片原本为了用尽办法保暖过冬而建造的石头房子被推平，由配置上便利的魔导能源设备的黑色建筑物取而代之。事到如今，只有少数旧房，还有一些富豪和王公贵族的私宅，仍然保留了旧时面貌的风情。近两代加雷马人比以往更热切的崇尚实用主义，这些房子又被视为软弱和往日屈辱的象征，纷纷遭到了冷遇。然而自古以来没有人能完全熄灭一个国家里所有人享乐的热情，尤其是某些人在得到权势和金钱后对精致生活的追求，是以，即便在以索鲁斯为主人的皇宫内外，仍然有有些漂亮雅致的小公馆，四五栋低矮小房子用黑铁围栏包围起来，正门之间隔着一个装饰有喷泉的小花园，花园里必定放置有石雕，绝大多数时候是索鲁斯大帝的雕像，以展示出公馆主人炽热的爱国心和他超凡的地位。毕竟现在加雷马的工匠已经很少会做出索鲁斯大帝年轻时代的雕像，要是谁家的花园里放着一座饱经风霜的50岁以下的皇帝石像，就颇有开国功臣贵宅的气派。

加雷马的大地在一年里只有很短的一段时间会有生命萌发，显示出大自然美妙的风情。这些小花园里往往种满了植物，经过从异国学成归来的园艺师和建筑艺术家们的打理，使得花园在温暖的日子里绿树成荫，百花盛开，积雪甫一融化，绿苗就从湿润的泥土里探头而出，当晚即铺展开柔软的绿毯。南方人早已经习惯在家门前享受这种景象，对加雷马人来说这却是一种特权，对一些人来说垂手可得，对大多数人来说不过是白日梦里的妄想。而对集所有荣光于一身的开国皇帝索鲁斯而言，他即使什么都不去想，帝国里的一切也已经是他的囊中之物。在他没心情理会的每个角落里，人们急着把所有他们认为美妙的东西奉献上去，以求在他那里换到哪怕半丝的好印象。

在遭遇浩劫后一片狼藉，天花板甚至被怪龙挖穿了个大洞的典礼大殿附近，也正好有一座这样精致的小公馆。它似乎是某个有几分皇族血统的女性的住处，这位女性在二十年前远嫁给了一位贵族出身的高级将领后就把这处房产空了出来，离婚后她去了某个行省定居，没有再回首都。即使如此，这座公馆一点也看不出是被主人遗弃的样子。一位管家和十个佣人每天要把橱柜里的盘子都清洗过一遍，仔细拂掉室外花盆上的灰尘，再把所有的雪铲一遍，避免花盆和积雪粘连在一起。皇帝要借用这座公馆时，派人和房主人的兄长说了一声。那名兄长穿着铠甲，长着一头白色的长发，表情冷硬，身上没有任何首饰，看起来是个彻头彻尾的加雷马贵人。当使者提到皇帝陛下要借用他妹妹的房子时，他的表情看起来有些僵硬，连忙在谈话间提起他对妹妹的感情有多深重，他那是因为希望妹妹在偶然回来时有舒适的住所，才派人悉心看顾房子。

现在离皇太子册封大典那出骚乱已有两日，帝国各处仍然在忙着在处理变故后的烂摊子，皇宫修缮的工作在筹备进行，市民仍然热衷于谈论这个新鲜有趣的话题。艾里迪布斯化作白色燕鸥飞过城市，听见无数高谈阔论和窃窃私语。城里一半的人猜测即将册封的太子是皇帝的私生子，索鲁斯陛下年事已高，古稀之年的老人得子，往往会溺爱过度。所以之前娈童的传闻或许也是因此而来。陛下把年幼的小儿子放在身边，和他同吃同住，结果被皇宫里的人添油加醋，才变成老皇帝玩弄小男孩的传闻。另外还有一些人既相信皇太子是索鲁斯陛下的私生子，又相信皇太子是陛下的娈童。在加雷马人尚且信仰宗教的年代，神话传说里的众神与亲生儿女，同胞姐妹交合生子。索鲁斯陛下是超越神明的存在，他想要和私生子交合自然有他的道理。

艾里迪布斯飞上云端，看着黑色的城市慢慢变成一排排整齐分布的小巧格子，青磷水带来满地的灯光，就像银河洒落在地面上。拉哈布雷亚跟他说过，要是像不死鸟那样，当飞得足够高，眼前的世界足够模糊，就能在这个破碎的，邪恶的世界里，隐约窥见旧日里他们的世界的景象。

艾里迪布斯展开翅膀，直到冰冷的寒气几乎要渗进他的灵魂，在这样高，这样冰冷的地方，他感觉自己的脑子一点点的清醒过来，和往常一样，能够进行精妙合理的分析工作。

只是，他还是想不明白爱梅特赛尔克在打什么主意。

×

不管首都内外怎么乱成一团，皇城当中如何纷纷扰扰，这座小公馆里终日都是静悄悄的，穿软鞋的佣人们轻手轻脚的走过铺上地毯的长廊，每天小心翼翼地做他们的工作，除非万不得已，绝不会互相说话。公馆一共有两层楼，他们每天早上和晚上轮班上二楼一次，给昏睡在二楼主卧室里的男孩擦拭身体，给壁炉添火，喂这些日子里一直未曾睁开过眼睛的男孩喝下混有蜂蜜和皇帝陛下交给他们的营养剂的牛奶。

男孩虽然沉睡不醒，但是一直呼吸均匀，脸色红润，每次看到他这幅睡相，佣人们都会大大的松一口气。每天都有许多不同的人跟他们打听男孩的情况：皇帝陛下派来的人，年轻的少女，持有水晶法杖的男子，还有每天不同的脸色苍白跟活尸一样的人......公馆附近设立了结界，这些人不会踏进结界一步。但每个人都知道拦下他们的并非是结界，要是二楼卧房里的那个男孩，他们的皇太子有什么三长两短，没有人敢想象自己的下场。

芝诺斯在屋檐上走过，低头看一眼二楼窗前的花台，轻巧的跳了下去。这个年纪里他还没有比同龄人高太多，钻进打开的窗户几乎不用弯腰。封着一道血红光辉的水晶在他手里颤栗着，封印在其中的魔法正在运作。

加雷马人不能使用魔法，但是另外一个他，据那个男人自述，能够使用超越魔法的神力来解决问题。现在那些成年人互相死死盯着对方，那个男人把这个水晶交给了芝诺斯。“这种事不用我教你怎么做吧。”那男人眯起眼睛笑着说。

芝诺斯在他眼里看出那种正在对猎物舔舐自己牙齿的野兽的疯狂，而他即使明知道面前的人是“自己”，也心生出强烈的敌意。

但那个男人是不可多得的助力。那些怪物互相制衡，每一个人都对他的宝物虎视眈眈，芝诺斯知道他必须继续蛰伏，借用任何可以借用的力量，小心打磨自己的獠牙和利爪。他有足够的耐心，这是猎人最基本的素养。

那个男人想必也是抱着相同的想法，才把这种东西给了他......

那个男人的灵魂作为冥王的“儿子”，芝诺斯的肉体也和索鲁斯有血缘关系，只有他们合作的情况下，被视为“凡人男孩”而不被那些神魔鬼怪放在眼内的芝诺斯能神不知鬼不觉的走进结界，来到这个地方。

他在床边端详着深色头发的男孩的脸，小小的猛兽睡得很熟，毫无防备。他屈膝爬上床，伸手轻轻抚摸男孩的额头和脸颊。

皇帝已经习惯这种温暖柔软的触感了吗？

那个苍老的皇帝......他想起枯槁的皇帝那一贯阴鸷冷漠的眼神。他仍然很难想象出那种老人抚摸男孩赤裸的身体的画面。加尔乌斯的男女至少在表面上从未耽于情欲，主要就是受索鲁斯·佐斯·加尔乌斯的影响。在旁人眼里，索鲁斯本人面对征服世界也好，统治国家也罢，他费心费力建立起如此庞大的帝国，却未曾对自己的成就表现出一丝感情。他将无数国家转化为加雷马的行省，对手下的将领合理论功封赏，却从没有亲自去享受胜利的喜悦，他不收集财宝，偶尔才去享受艺术，整整一生里，他消遣的时间比最忙碌的苦工还要少得多。他就连娶妻生子，也不过是为了制造继承人。他没有宠妃，不在乎美色，对无数向他献媚的肉体无动于衷，也不疼爱孩子。无论是优秀的皇裔还是讨人喜欢的皇裔，都不能得到他的一分关注。有时候，人们甚至感觉到他厌恶自己的子𠻸。

索鲁斯表面上并非是冷酷的人，恰恰相反，在他的肉体尚未因衰老而不时疲倦之前，他感情丰沛的演讲牵动每一个加雷马人的心，他张扬的个性，莫测的魅力让整个国家为他疯狂。他也不时赦免因言获罪的文人，提供资金给妄议王政的剧团。然而在另外一面，在他身边的人逐渐发觉，他只是不带感情的去征服，去运行这个国家。他既不享受过程，也不被成果所取悦，他不在意史书上的名字，甚至乐于接受眼前的死亡。

他掌控着每一个人的命运，他的节制和禁欲也像病毒一样从他身上逐层扩散开去，变成了加雷马皇室，乃至加雷马平民的宗旨。加雷马人以身穿铠甲，戴着钢铁面具生活在金属世界里为荣，鼓励每个人去过苦行僧一样的生活，然而不是人人都是索鲁斯，人的欲望不会被消除，只会被转变。在极度压抑的生活里，加雷马人对野蛮人的歧视和暴行达到了极点。

即使是芝诺斯这样生来不懂人心不通人情的怪物，也懂得为这件事费解。这样的一个无欲无求的冷酷皇帝，现在，却抢走了他的东西，藏进自己的房间里，放到自己的枕边。

又想到“另外一个时空的自己”为了利用他而给他简单说明过的来龙去脉，芝诺斯的手指解开了男孩一颗又一颗的纽扣，最后把手掌按在男孩的腹部上面。

这具身体不是这个灵魂本身的身体，比他要幼小的孩童身躯的柔软腹部内，没有孕育了无数阴间怪胎的子宫。

但少年已经被放在皇帝床上好些天了，皇帝不可能还没碰过他。

这里面，一定储存着不少皇帝的精液......那个老皇帝，弄脏了他的东西。

芝诺斯一把拉下男孩的睡裤和短裤，把手伸进男孩的腿间。

*

冒险者其实不是很想醒来。

他寻思这到底是一种怎么样的不幸：闭上眼睛，做了世界上最可怕的噩梦，在梦里发现自己大难临头，无处可逃：你每天都拖着不能动弹的肢体躺在床上，两腿打开，要么是在被“老朋友”用大得吓人的阴茎插弄，作为一个男人被侵犯阴道和后穴，要么就是在产子。你肚子里的都是怪胎，孕育着没有生命，没有灵魂的怪物。冥王陛下想要惩罚你，在你的肚子里折腾他阴狠邪恶的创造魔法。

你的“老朋友”本来的形态甚至还不是人形，他那根玩意可以变得很大，遍体长有黑色的触手一样的东西。明明出生以来就是男性，阴道却被频繁使用，然后甚至开始习惯阴道的存在，一天一天的，作为男性，开始觉得自己是天生长有女性器，那个玩意天生就该被使用，就该用来产子。而哈迪斯的精液就该储存在里面。到最后，要是哈迪斯不在，胸口里的这颗心脏会发慌，要是体内没有哈迪斯灌进去的精水，体内还会有清晰的空虚感，会怕得在床上发抖，就像是一个过早脱离了子宫的胎儿。就像渴望生命必须的营养一样，张开双腿，小穴翕动，急着想被灌精，急得哭起来。

再后来，他开始发自内心的相信哈迪斯是他的丈夫，他甚至不知道这是冥界法则的影响，还是他真的就让流窜在身体里的性欲说服了自己。

要是没有哈迪斯，这样淫乱饥渴的身体，要怎么存在下去……

好吧。

想太多没有用，这个世界还是有点道理的，这种事情没有人能理解他，他无法向任何人诉苦，他甚至自己都不想当这些事情发生过。在那么多破碎世界里，只有他一个人能倒霉到这种程度，可以去了解那种恐怖和绝望。册封大典上，记忆全部涌出来的时候，他整个人似乎变成了一片空白。他第一个反应居然是，现在他体内没有阴茎，没有胚胎，也没有精液，他既不是处于性交中的状态，也不是出于生育中的状态......

这太孤独，太可怕了。

这根本是疯掉了。

为什么这一切不能只是一个噩梦？他可能只是喝多了，或者他喝了冥河水在幻觉里走马灯，等他醒来，一切都会烟消云散。要是那样该有多好。

然后他想起来一件事。

他体内，准确来说是他的灵魂里，其实还装着精液。

在那个领域里，他是灵魂状态的时候，古·拉哈把精液注入了他的体内。根据爱梅特赛尔克的说法，他的灵魂里还存在古·拉哈的以太。

想到这件事，他绝望得全身脱力。

最绝望的事情是，这件事确实的，给他带来了极大的慰籍。

他甚至因此，失控的，对古·拉哈，萌生了一种，感恩的心情。

古·拉哈难道是知道这一点，才对他动手的吗？

爱梅特赛尔克和哈迪斯都说过他淫乱成性。

冒险者感觉到他在崩溃。他的意志和精神好像飞沙一样散去，飘去没有人能看见的地方。而最让他崩溃的一点是，他并不能真的崩溃。

他的记忆还是很不完整，区区几个片段足以折磨他，让他搞清楚大致上发生了怎么样的事情。但是还不足以毁灭他。

这可怎么办好，他能躲到哪里去？他要逃一辈子吗？他会在这个世界上，找到穿越时空的方法，像古·拉哈过去做过的一样，去其它世界吗？他能和那些人好好谈谈，解决这个问题吗？

他可以停留在这片黑暗里，让时间停止，让肉体维持在不生不死的状态，独自一人，直到永恒吗……

他思维越来越发散。然后，有种奇怪的感觉爬到他身上，一阵阵涌上他的身体。

有人在触碰他的肉体。他意识到这件事，并且感觉到，他的精神正在被触觉拉扯回去。很离奇的，明明他是鬼魂，那一头是人间，他却反倒有一种被水鬼拉下黑暗的感觉。

继续闭着眼睛吧，只要不睁开眼睛，这边就是现实，那一边什么都没有发生。这个停滞的，虚无的，孤独的黑暗，才是他的世界。

这是软弱的想法，但又怎么样，绝大多数人在将醒未醒时都是软弱的，何况他是一个死灵。一个死灵为什么不能在黑暗里安然沉睡。

只有在睡梦里，什么都没有发生，什么都不会发生。

他感觉到身体在逐渐苏醒，连他的意识都不服从他的愿望，向现实世界挣扎爬去。他心烦气燥起来，打定主意继续放缓呼吸，保持昏睡的状态。

可惜除了这一点任性以外，他事实上已经醒了过来，他的肉体清晰地感受到在体表流动的暖风。不是自然的南国空气，是北国经暖炉烤过的暖气，仍然残留着几分冷硬。

他更是感觉得到，有冰凉的东西伸到他两腿之间，甚至，拓开他的内部，伸了进去。

那是他阴茎附近的位置，明明不存在入口，然后，那东西往里伸得更深了，他腿间感觉到了痛。

他猛打一个寒战，眼睛立即睁开，彻头彻尾的醒转过来。

他适应了睡梦世界的眼球过了好一会儿才能看清楚房间里的景象，更甭提他的身体，他的身体软绵绵的，他用力往后挪动上半身，结果身体一动也不动。

他低头看一眼金发男孩放到他腿间的手，又去看男孩面无表情，但目光专注得让他背后窜起一道寒气的脸。

“......你在.....做什么？”

他的喉咙发出比他想象中要模糊得多的声音。

“你不是皇帝的东西。”芝诺斯把手指往他体内捅弄。面对这样一个男孩，他发现自己只有几分尴尬和他已经习惯冷静地压抑下去的暴怒——就像生前每次普通的遇到家教不佳的坏小孩一样。

他见芝诺斯理所当然的宣判道：“我会把你身上皇帝的气味抹掉，你身上只应该有我一个人的气味。”

“虽然老男人的臭味确实敬谢不敏，但我是更希望我身上没有味道......。”他随便找了个嫌弃的点，不管事实的低声的骂了那个老无影一句，然后又想到这个时空的爱梅特赛尔克其实倒还没有对他做什么。这里的爱梅特赛尔克所做的事情尚且可以归结在“恶作剧”的范畴内。冥界里的哈迪斯才是对他肉体和灵魂肆无忌惮的那一个。

哈迪斯他究竟是怎么了啊……那算是报复吗？因为他们，哈迪斯和同胞们失去了这个星球，然后同样的劫难降临，不完整的人类没有到拯救星球。那他这个“英雄”是该负些责任。

再说到恶作剧。

他低下头，皱眉忽视体内被搅动的痛感，面无表情，做出让自己都信服的不以为然的样子，对小小的敌人冷冷说道：“你再这样，小心我咬死你哦。”

芝诺斯把手指抽出来，他眼角抽动一下，又见男孩伸手去摸索自己腰带。

“你应该咬。”男孩道：“你撕咬我的肉，我刺穿你，我们来互相染上对方的血。”

金属的声音轻轻响着，冒险者不想看见芝诺斯的那玩意。加雷马族小孩也是小孩，那玩意一定不大，但也一定能让他这个年幼的身体流血。

真是疯了。

“......消停点，我现在没有力气陪你玩，要是我没猜错，这里也不是玩的地方。”

他努力让自己冷静了一下，芝诺斯好像认同了他的说法，没有解开腰带。他努力不去看芝诺斯仔细嗅着自己湿漉漉的手指，又小心舔了几口的动作。那就像一般在山间得到猎物踪迹的猎人一样，明显是认真记录下了他的气味。

他要求自己冷漠麻木，至少，暂时，在这种情况下，千万别去使用感情功能。

他又低头瞄了一眼自己出现了不该有的器官的下体，那东西现在看起来柔软而饱满，只是一个长错地方的健康性器罢了。完全没有那副他混乱记忆里那种，司空见惯的久浸淫欲的模样。因为被芝诺斯碰过，性器中间那道细缝现在仍然是分开的，沾有些许水液。

他合拢双腿，把被子拉到腰上，大脑里有部分仍然是一片空白。

他不是没见过这东西，也不是没长过这东西。本来他几乎只知道这种东西被阴茎磨得红肿，中间开着一个熟红大洞，白浆在里面喷涌而出的样子。在冥界，有时候哈迪斯会让他看镜子，在冥界幽冷浑浊的光照下，冥王黑袍白肤，有时候看起来全身没几丝血色，修长的手指从他的身后抱着他，强迫他去看，看哈迪斯那根......畸形的邪物，慢慢撑开他......

——没事的。他安慰自己：尽管暂时他一个亡灵对付不了哈迪斯，但现在他好歹是个小孩子。哈迪斯再怎么样都不会对小孩下手。可惜，要是他是个婴儿就更保险了，他并不是很介意用四条腿走路。

他屏蔽掉脑子里面的大部分情感，甚至为了确保自己能放松下来，跟自己开个玩笑。玩笑话想到一半，他脑子里嗡的一下，一个主意油然而生。他再次看向芝诺斯，这个索鲁斯的曾孙子已经舔干净了自己的手。

——好的，继续不要多想，晚些时候再跟爱梅特赛尔克谈一下他家的教育问题。

他决定先从情报的收集和整理开始。他安慰自己，只要一步一步慢慢来，永远会有解决问题的办法。

“我那个是怎么回事？”他皱眉又看一眼自己腿间上的被面，努力用说跟自己无关的东西的口气。好像身上只是被一条蚂蟥咬住了。“我好像晕过去了……你那时候在场吧，典礼上。”

“他们每一个人都想抢走你，想奸淫你，把你关进笼子里，将你驯服。”

“呃，喔......”

“有个男人对你用了魔法，说是能让你灵魂的特质显现出来。”芝诺斯皱起眉。“他和另外一个时空的我大概是父子......”

“那我想象出画面了......”

原来如此，想必是哈迪斯对他用了什么捣腾灵魂和肉体的魔法，给他把那个长在他灵魂里的多余器官弄到肉体上。而神龙......他原本的时空的那个芝诺斯。尽管他记忆模糊——基本上，谢天谢地，他只是对那个芝诺斯作为拥有复杂血统的怪物在冥界再次诞生的事情有个模糊的印象——现在看来，这次神龙和哈迪斯都站在一个舞台上了。芝诺斯从来是一个在他热衷的狩猎时间里沉得下气，会利用所有能利用的资源的冷血动物，绝对不可以大意。至于哈迪斯，他现在已经不够了解哈迪斯了。在古代，他小时候一直认为哈迪斯是个经常臭着脸，嘴巴也不坦率的温柔好脾气的大哥哥。在冥界，他总是觉得哈迪斯是个一本正经的劳碌命，本质上还是很好相处的好人，在几次交谈后，他发觉这个人甚至比他认识的不少人都要有常识。再之后......他发觉哈迪斯也有平日里没话找话，嘴巴不饶人，喜欢把人气死的一面。他完全能想象出哈迪斯一边露出惹人讨厌的狡猾微笑，一边满嘴虚情假意的父子伦常的画面。哈迪斯和神龙针锋相对，却又总是利用对方来折腾他。大概是出于这种原因，他们看来一直没有彻底消除对方的打算。

“皇帝的反应速度很快，他就把你裤子脱了，给我们看你的身体。”

“哦......”

——冷静，冷静......爱梅特赛尔克，我刚刚还觉得你是最正常的那个呢。

他看着自己缩在被子下的手，发抖的手指。

“他看着门口那个猫说，要么这里每个人都直接轮奸你，要么每个人打得你死我活，而你会被擅长偷腥的猫偷走藏起来。”

“啊......”

那想必是指古·拉哈。

芝诺斯这辈子都不可能和“跟人详细说明情况”这件事扯上关联，现在他得到的，不用想就是省略了很多情况的故事。搞不好里面还有很多野性化臆想的内容。他试着往里面添加和删除细节：当时的实际情况可能是这样的：哈迪斯赶到后，几个人有奇怪血缘关系的人互相磨嘴皮子折腾对方。至少爱梅特赛尔克和哈迪斯肯定会挖苦其他人好几句。搞不好，他们会大谈一家人应当如何亲谐共处，又嘲讽化为神龙的芝诺斯说男孩的恋母情结是幼稚和童年缺少关爱的扭曲表现云云......（他越想越崩溃，开始控制不住自己了，放任思维转到这里后，他强迫自己不再想下去）成年的芝诺斯向来擅长对别人的话无动于衷，那个男人最喜欢自顾自的宣战然后直接动手。不过要是动手的时机未到，那男人也绝对不会出头。这种情况下，那头漂亮的金发怪物会表现得相当温驯老实，只有双眼永远闪着贪婪嗜血的凶光。这种场面摆在了古·拉哈面前。古·拉哈那个人，不管曾经在他面前多么容易害羞，多么的可爱......长年累月的相处也足够让他更了解那个本应当生而为努恩的猫魅了。古·拉哈绝顶聪明，向来会谨慎表达自己的态度，极擅长控制自己的位置，总是闷声不响的把全局把握在手心里。既然古·拉哈·提亚当时被爱梅特赛尔克揪出来视为最大的威胁，在没有胜算的时候，他一定不会冲动行事，可能会选择谈判来拖延时间。

他快速环视一番这个房间。古·拉哈的谈判一定是起了作用，所以他现在能一个人全须全尾的躺在这里。

“然后呢？”他问芝诺斯。

芝诺斯定定看着他。

“他们都盯上你了。”他皱着眉头，“他们每一个都想操你，让你怀孕。是那回事吧。公兽在向雌兽求偶的时候不可能不先杀死其它公兽，现在，暂时而言，你还有时间来做你的选择。”

冒险者沉默了一会儿，心想当年教这家伙自然科学的老师真应该反省一下，为什么让这孩子看什么都这么野性。

他想了一下现在可能的情况。哈迪斯找他麻烦，爱梅特赛尔克找他麻烦，水晶公为了破解他体内的魔咒不择手段，神龙化的芝诺斯天生就喜欢找他麻烦。那么，他们或许确实应该在找上他之前先打一架。

然后，这个小芝诺斯......

他看着男孩金色的乱发散落在他泛着冷光的蓝眼睛上，这个未来的嗜血太子……杀戮皇帝，在这个年纪的时候看起来完全像个漂亮得惊人的女孩子，有雪一样白皙的皮肤和花瓣一样柔软的嘴唇。然而这个男孩刚刚想要侵犯他，现在的眼神完全表达出了，要是他再不乖乖听话，他至少会被扭断双手的意思。

“没有你，这个虚无缥缈的世界，还有我本就多余的生命，都会失去意义。”芝诺斯道：“我想你做我终生的挚友和我的妻子，我不需要其他人。”

好耳熟的话，还因为长辈们的坏榜样出现了不好的新内容。

“喔......”他寻思现在自己算是太子了，可能算爱梅特赛尔克的养子，然后这位是曾孙子，还想和他结婚。“那我们的辈份还挺乱的。”

他仔细想了想，觉得自己与其继续留在这个地方等死，不如真的跟这个芝诺斯走，于是点了点头。这个芝诺斯虽然已经因为家庭环境养出了一些坏毛病，但横竖是个孩子，肯定比其他人好对付的，大不了他再陪这个人打一下架。

“好吧，我理解了，我们走吧。”

他摸索着把被脱掉的衣服拉回去，躺了好些天的肌肉酸涨无力，他起床的动作相当笨拙，芝诺斯伸手过来把他扛到身上，他觉得自己的肚子被顶到了，有点想尿尿。

他决定先憋着不说话。

*

俗话说人有三急，基本是憋不住的。冒险者被芝诺斯扛着离开了院子，从一个屋顶跳到另外一个屋顶，从一个围墙翻到另外一个围墙，他脸色逐渐变白，终于忍不住向男孩表达了自己急需找地方小解的意愿。

芝诺斯把他放下来，蓝眼睛却直勾勾的看着他。冒险者想起他们上上次见面的时候，很凑巧，他正想着在芝诺斯面前尿遁，然后爱梅特赛尔克跳出来把他给抓住了，那个多嘴的老混球还把他给揭发了。

他装作若无其事的转过身去，“我去找一下厕所。”

芝诺斯一直跟在他身后。这里是一个僻静的院子，房屋的门锁长满了红锈，冒险者刚走到门前，就见芝诺斯袖口寒芒一闪，随即门锁变成铁渣子掉了满地，大门洞开，小芝诺斯在门边彬彬有礼做了个请的动作。

冒险者决定去相信这个年纪的芝诺斯仍然有单纯乖巧的一面，他走进屋子，忍受着扑鼻的灰尘找到像是厕所的地方。扭了一下水龙头，仍然顺利出水，索鲁斯大帝果真殚精竭虑，加雷马首都的自来水工程也做得不错。

他看着马桶，回头看站在门边的芝诺斯，试图谈判。

“那个，其实我会比较喜欢一个人上厕所。”

芝诺斯连眼睫毛都不动。“我知道。”

“你可以出去一下吗？”

“我要看着你。”

“这没有意义。”他摊手，“我现在哪里都去不了，我真要跑你也抓不住。”

“哪里”都去不了这话当然是假的，他已经冷静下来了，想了一下自己其实哪里都能去，大不了就做邮差送信顺便躲一辈子嘛库波，连工作性质也和以前一样，真是前途一片光明。

芝诺斯笑了起来，他心想不妙，果然见这人开口：“你可以试一下逃跑。”

这样他们就有理由打架了。

他想了想，尿意越来越难忍，他捂住腰带。“等下你到底要带我去哪里啊？”

漂亮的皇曾孙歪了一下头，一缕金色的发丝落到胸前。

“世界尽头。”

“世界尽头......”

“我们去那里沉睡，直到时机成熟，我们再回到这里，和皇帝，死人，猫，还有我自己，决一死战。”

男孩的笑容一如既往的嗜血，甚至比以往更像长大后的他了。

“我会杀死他们每一个，再也没有人能抢走你。”

“到底谁给你灌输这些极端思想的啊，我猜是瓦厉斯言传身教……”冒险者咕哝着扬了一下眉毛，决定不管这小鬼，转身掏出自己的玩意放水——这个时候他突然想起一个严重的问题。

鉴于他被哈迪斯暗算了，现在他是会用哪个器官放水？在这一方面，他可不怎么了解女性的那个器官。冥界的记忆里他用到这玩意还意识清醒的情况基本没有。

“不用担心，到了那里，我会一直抱着你。”那男孩在他身后继续说道。

他小心翼翼的按住女性器，调整一下自己的东西，对准便器，谨慎的开闸。“那么说，其实有我需要担心的情况了？”

万幸，他害怕的情况没有发生，尿液正常的从他习惯的器官里冒出来。他应该昏迷好些天了，却没有难闻的气味，他阻止自己去想之前他的生理问题是怎么被解决的。

芝诺斯一直没有再说话，他解决完问题，又走到洗手盆，这次他故意让水打湿他的两个袖子。回头时，他看见男孩一直若有所思的看着窗外。

“走吧。”芝诺斯伸手揪住他袖子，提起他就跑起来。他不由得紧张。男孩跑步的速度也完全不是普通小孩的水平，甚至不是普通成年人的水平，冒险者的身体还是相当虚弱，他气喘吁吁才勉强跟上，和男孩一起绕过几道弯，跑上楼梯，男孩拉开二楼房间里的窗，示意他跳出去。

冒险者看看窗户对面：要是他能向上45度跳到约莫五六米远的地方，或许能伸手抓住对面房子的屋檐。

要是有武器和水晶他倒是可以轻松办到。

他又低头看向地面，看见一个眼熟的男人穿着黑色的军礼服，披了一身华贵的毛皮大衣，踩着厚雪双足却不下陷。这个人靠墙抱臂站着，好整以暇的正抬头看着他。

“呃......”他对鬼魅一样出现的爱梅特赛尔克敷衍的举起手，“你好啊陛下。”

爱梅特赛尔克表情相当平静自然的举起手指，做了一个示意他向下跳的动作。好像说要他放心跳，他会接住他的。

不对劲，芝诺斯怎么也不可能把他送到爱梅特赛尔克手里，别的就算了，他特别相信芝诺斯的“孝心”。

于是被人揪住后领时，他不由得有种“果然如此”的感慨。芝诺斯身上爆发出血红色的异光，以太波动在他们脚下炸开，他看着自己的身体飞了起来，红蛇一样的以太缠绕着他们，把他们拉向对面屋顶。

哎......？

他在屋顶上思考着这一个加雷马族小孩怎么突然间这么擅长使用以太了，向前摔了一个踉跄，芝诺斯扯着他向前跑了几步，又停了下来，突然，他感觉到自己整个人被抱住了。这个年纪的芝诺斯比他高大不了多少，胳膊也细，但是肌肉一点也不缺，他还没从思绪里把自己拔出来，就差点被勒断了气。

他迷迷糊糊抬起头，看见一个身披法袍的猫魅青年站在他们面前。尽管穿着这身不便运动的衣服，身体被水晶侵蚀，踩在屋脊上被雪风缠绕的这个人看起来还是身轻如燕——至少跟现在简直是半瘫的他相比，行动力六颗星。

他注意到古·拉哈温温和和的看他一眼，仿佛他们之间什么都没有发生过一样，随后猫魅把目光投向芝诺斯，脸上挂着一种有点吓人的严厉神色。

“芝诺斯殿下，好久不见了。我想给你一个建议：放开他，趁其它人没来之前，我可以让你在我身边经过。”

芝诺斯仍然紧紧抱住他，不知道是这孩子心态够好，还是有其它打算，他注意到紧贴着他后背的胸膛起伏均匀。

“......已经晚了。”芝诺斯在他耳边冷笑一声，举起手指放到他脸侧。他有点不舒服。因为他怀疑芝诺斯的手指还有他雌穴的味道，古·拉哈对气味可是非常敏感——接着他注意到古·拉哈瞳孔收缩了一下，眼神陡然凶狠。

他以前也很少看见古·拉哈这种表情，就像被激怒的大型猫科动物，双唇间隐约露出尖牙，耳朵和耳朵上的绒毛都竖了起来。

法杖底端牵动着周围万钧以太砸向地面，伴随的却是一声枪响，他感觉抱着他的芝诺斯全身颤动一下，随后一道以太巨墙隔到他们之间，他回过头，正看见芝诺斯整个人飞了出去，撞向了远处的树梢。

爱梅特赛尔克在他身后，手上拿着枪。

“用不着这样看我，自古以来皇室成员之间的正常交流而已。”无影放下枪，对他耸一下肩，恶魔一样嬉皮笑脸。弹指一瞬间后，他的笑容又立即消失，一脸烦闷。“啧，到了这种地步，他也算是得偿所愿吧。”

“哈？”冒险者看着芝诺斯消失的方向：“你不会真杀了他吧？”

“你真不愧是我最善良的朋友，他趁你睡着让你怀孕，你还这么关心他。”

冒险者看看他，又低头看看自己小小的手，再扭头看水晶公。

毕竟在这里，古·拉哈是他觉得最亲切的人——只要暂时不追究结界里的事情——下意识的，他用了一种“我面前的人好像在说疯话”的求助眼神。

古·拉哈眼神前所未有的阴沉，目光和他相撞时，那双红眼睛立即变得如水一般温柔了，他翘起嘴角对冒险者笑。他的嘴唇柔软，即使是现在，冒险者也不时会觉得他是一只温软的小猫。

但这个时候他看着古·拉哈，感觉骨头里也在结冰。

那种事，不可能的……无论怎么想都不可能吧。

“是我们那边的芝诺斯，那个一度和神龙融合的男人。”古·拉哈·提亚说道：“他和这边尚且是孩童的自己取得了联系，之前想方设法把你关进了结界里，想把你从你身后那个爱梅特赛尔克身边带走。现在看来他又做了多余的事情。”

古·拉哈走过来，单膝跪到他面前，和他平视，对他伸出手掌。“不用担心，我能够解决这个问题，他不会得逞的。”

身后又是一声枪响，冒险者耳际的一块空间里温度升高，他转头看看一颗子弹停滞在半空中，被无形的墙壁挡住。

古·拉哈·提亚摇头，对爱梅特赛尔克道：“在一个小孩子面前一次两次的开枪，这样不好吧？”

“喔......”爱梅特赛尔克扬起眉毛：“任何有良知的人都不可能允许在自己面前有一个会对孩子下手的野猫，再次接近孩子吧。何况，这还是我的孩子。”

“......我们要在这里再次谈一下另外一个时空里的你做的好事吗？”

“他可和我没任何关系……我看你们半斤八两，都是糟糕透顶的男人。”

“彼此彼此，我也知道，这里整个国家的人民好像都对陛下您和您的继承人的关系有一种让人在意的想法。”

在这针锋相对的气氛里，冒险者的心脏颤抖了起来。不是因为怕，虽然眼下莫名其妙的神秘状况确实让他不安。但这更多的是因为他在做一个艰难的决定。

时机稍纵即逝，没时间再多想了。真的要做的话，就只能是在现在。

他在心里一咬牙，脸上露出泫然欲泣的可怜模样，回头几步扑到无影身上。

“呜哇——索鲁斯爷爷——”

他快速把之前袖子吸的水抹到自己眼下，于是就这样满脸“泪水”的，在无影错愕的目光下，把脸贴在无影的长衣褶子上哇哇大哭起来。

*

冒险者打的如意算盘很简单：尽管他和古·拉哈见过面，但那个时候他们在结界里，他是灵魂的状态。古·拉哈是大魔法师，擅长擅长黑白魔法，时空魔法.....但在观测灵魂方面就比不上生来就是冥界宠儿的老魔法师爱梅特赛尔克。只要他演技够好，唬住古·拉哈和芝诺斯他们肯定没有问题。爱梅特赛尔克也没有揭发他的理由。

唯一会让他担心的是哈迪斯——所以他更要争取爱梅特赛尔克的帮助。跟哈迪斯相比，他和爱梅特赛尔克暂时没有什么过节，他希望爱梅特赛尔克能看在他们是老朋友的份上救他一次。他觉得哈迪斯在冥界呆得脑子有点儿错乱了，考虑到他的老朋友经受的一切，这些也不是不可以理解。出于他对友人的罪孽和亏欠，出于这一切报应只降临在他一个人身上，他可以当作过去那些事情没有发生。他希望有一天能让朋友清醒过来，恢复理智，要是能让哈迪斯重新找回目标，活力，和正常美好的生活，他愿意付出一切。

总而言之，他得按计划一步一步来，首先，化繁为简，他不能让身边同时有这么多想找他麻烦的人物。

无影的袍子很长，很厚，他可以把自己整个人藏进里面去。他感觉到无影把手按在他的后脑勺上，像摸小狗一样揉弄。

“看来......如你所见，这孩子吓坏了。”爱梅特赛尔克果然在沉默一阵子后就从善如流帮他做戏。“这孩子啊，从小体弱多病，性格也特别懦弱，经常被其它臭小子欺负......啧，多半今天又要吓出病来了吧，现在我要带他回去了。”

周围的以太开始涌动，无影显然打算立即发动传送魔法，这时候，看来古·拉哈也反应过来了。“......慢着。”他听见古·拉哈·提亚说道：“这么看来，你的曾孙子，让你的孙子怀孕了？”

“那你就弄错了。”爱梅特赛尔克拖长他那高贵的声调：“他是我儿子，帝国的皇太子，唯一的合法继承人。”

“他叫你爷爷。”

“老来得子不就会这样，你不是外表的年纪，也有被这样叫的时候吧。”无影坦然自若。

古·拉哈·提亚有一会儿没有说话，身边的空间已经明显开始扭曲了，冒险者偷偷转过头，看见猫魅煞有介事的低头沉思。

“晚些我会去拜访您和皇太子殿下。”眼前的空间几乎已经不可见时，猫魅似乎抬起头，他的声音温和而平静，好像没有事情脱离掌握。“我会带去医治殿下的方法。”

*

“真是的……别人家的孩子，他关心什么啊，你说是吧？”

空间传送甫一完成，爱梅特赛尔克就把冒险者像小狗一样举起来，举得高高的，高大的加雷马男人金色的眼睛锐利的把他整个人洞察了一遍，嘴边挂着似是似非的笑。“我亲爱的儿子，跟我说，你只是我一个人的儿子，以及合法的妻子。”

这话里里外外问题太大了，冒险者感到一阵霹雳在脑海里炸开，开口就想说皇帝陛下你老糊涂了吧在说什么疯话呢，余光却正好瞄到另外一边。

白发的哈迪斯穿了一身朴素的黑袍，懒懒地靠一根廊柱站着。那若有所思的金瞳看过来，明明是同样的眼睛，却比爱梅特赛尔克的眼睛更冷。刺骨的寒冷让他的肌肉都开始发疼了。

不对，哈迪斯的眼神并不冰冷。这时他的观察力开始发挥作用。他发jue并不是哈迪斯带着恶意看着他，他根本没看透哈迪斯的目光。是他的身体，他的灵魂在本能的害怕哈迪斯，战栗不已。

就算再不想当一回事，他在冥界经受的那些折磨，足以摧毁任何人。

他也意识到爱梅特赛尔克在打什么算盘——这位混蛋昏君是故意在说疯话的。这无影一点也不好应付，居然要他交这种投名状。

他想了想，露出无知小孩那种无辜的表情，笑着点头说道：“嗯，我长大以后要娶爷爷。”

“哎呀……我的这个傻儿子真是可爱。”爱梅特赛尔克把他放下来一点，仍然抱着他，回头去看哈迪斯。“你看，他什么都不知道，脑袋还有点不灵光，只是我的宝贝儿子而已。”

冒险者心想说出那种话的老男人才是脑子有问题。

哈迪斯好像对他们两个的表演无动于衷，还是那副表情靠在柱子上，他慢慢的开口道：“我也不介意继续对你脑子不灵光的儿子尽丈夫的责任，满足他淫乱的身体，顺便把我那个畜生儿子的卵从他子宫里操出来。”

空气凝固了一会儿。主要是冒险者这么觉得。

爱梅特赛尔克把男孩搂紧了一些，一副护犊子的样子。“冷静一点，这样太粗暴，太武断了。首先，你没有足够的证据证明他是你那个时空的灵魂吧。”

“再来......当年辩论局里关于抚养权的讨论，可是永远尊重小孩子的意愿。”

“你是要和我谈这个？”哈迪斯扬起眉毛：“......你不会认为我不了解你和他吧，只要我一离开这个时空，你就会对他下手。我身为冥界之主，有权力和义务保护他，即使违反小孩的意愿，也应该剥夺你这种邪恶不堪的监护人的抚养权。”

“......换言之，我亲爱的冥王陛下。只要他不是你的时空的鬼魂，你就没有带走他的权利。”

“他就是那个灵魂。他的丈夫认得出妻子，连那个不成器的渣滓儿子也认得出母亲。”

“你那个怪物儿子只是引诱我那个曾孙子去侮辱比他年幼的叔公而已。”爱梅特赛尔克双眼放空，用苍老的神态唉声叹气：“家门不幸，我回头会去细心的清理门户。”

冒险者脸上装出什么都没听懂的样子，实际上，尽管爱梅特赛尔克看起来演得很开心，他听这话只是听得大脑隐隐作痛。很微妙的，即使爱梅特赛尔克和水晶公先前合力攻击了芝诺斯，让现在不过是幼崽的那个野兽中枪又弹飞出去，他不觉得芝诺斯会死。现在最古老的魔法师这么说了，他仍然不觉得芝诺斯会死。他想这可能就是心理阴影。他觉得芝诺斯是不会被杀死的，即使芝诺斯自己想死也会复活过来。

又有脚步声靠近了，他像个受惊的孩子一样伸手环住爱梅特赛尔克的的脖子，把脸贴在男人的衣领间，以躲避周围的目光。爱梅特赛尔克似乎有低笑一声，声音几不可闻。他轻轻拍着他的背，说“不用怕，你父亲在这里。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 奶茶喝多了睡不着嗝。


End file.
